El color de tus ojos
by ariadna.liz
Summary: Bella ha desaparecido. Para encontrarla, Edward se somete a un experimento y vuelve a ser humano. Ahora, prisioneros ambos de los Vulturis, tendrán que convertirse en actores y representar su propia vida ante ellos y ante el mundo entero.
1. Prólogo

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen**

Prefacio

Era un crimen alejarme de Edward. El crimen era doble por hacerlo sin despedirme. Él no hubiera comprendido, él jamás me habría dejado hacer lo que iba a hacer; por ello, le había mentido. La mentira más grande de mi vida: decir que no le amaba. Casi una blasfemia. Tal vez me creería, tal vez, no. Por mucho que en los últimos doscientos años de mi vida hubiera mejorado mi habilidad para engañar, seguía siendo una mentirosa bastante poco convincente.

Pero eso, ahora, mientras me dirigía hacia el sur por la autopista, a casi trescientos km por hora, en el coche que me había regalado Edward dos años antes, no importaba demasiado. Un hombre estaba sentado junto a mí y se agarraba con fuerza al sillón del copiloto. Era alto, delgado, atractivo, muy seguro de sí mismo habitualmente, pero no en aquel momento, asustado como estaba por mi forma suicida de llevar el volante.

-¿No deberías ponerte el cinturón, Bella? –dijo.

Me reí.

-Eres tú quién debería ponérselo.


	2. El funeral de Renesmée

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen**

**Funeral **

**24 horas antes…**

Sam Uley junior, nieto de Sam Uley, no nos dejó acudir al entierro de Jacob Black amparándose en el viejo tratado que nos impide entrar en las tierras de los Quileutes. El día del funeral de Renesmée quiso hacer lo mismo, pero Bella amenazó con utilizar, como alfombra, su apestosa piel de lobo. Mi esposa suele cumplir sus amenazas, así que Sam recapacitó y nos dejó asistir.

Sin embargo, sólo nos permitió el paso a Bella y a mí. Carlisle, mi madre y mis hermanos tuvieron que quedarse en casa, rumiando la pena en silencio. Para Rosalie fue especialmente duro. Emmett llegó a preguntarle si sentiría tanto su muerte como la de Renesmée.

-Tú ya estás muerto -respondió.

-Me refiero al día en que los Vulturis acaben conmigo.

-El día que Aro se atreva a ponerte la mano encima, lo haré arder en una pira tan grande como un estadio de fútbol. –La amenaza sonó muy real.

Jacob Black junior, mi nieto, envejeció súbitamente diez años. Su cabeza se llenó de canas. Mi nieta Bella se deshizo en lloros y tuvo que apoyarse en sus hijos, Jacob y Leah, para no caer desfallecida por el dolor.

Todos los habitantes de la reserva estaban desconsolados. Jamás los había visto así, ni siquiera cuando murieron Sam y Jacob. Mi hija era como la abuela de todos.

Pero ningún dolor era comparable al de Bella, mi Bella. Apenas se mantenía en pié. Nunca la había visto tan mal; jamás había tenido que sujetarla de la cintura con tanta fuerza para que no se derrumbara. Nosotros, los vampiros, no podemos llorar. Me hubiera gustado que Bella pudiera hacerlo, como antes, porque eso la habría aliviado. Me pregunté cómo íbamos a sobrevivir a aquella noche, y a las demás noches que vendrían después.

Jacob Black dirigía la ceremonia del entierro.

-Madre, nos has dejado solos. Apenas nos hemos recuperado de la muerte de padre hace unos meses y ya te nos vas tú también.

Todos arrojaron puñados de tierra sobre la tumba: quién pronunciando al mismo tiempo una oración; quién, una frase de recuerdo; quién, un deseo; quién en silencio, como yo. Las uñas de Bella se clavaron en mi brazo cuando lo hice; sus manos tensas como garras. Se negó a echar tierra sobre el cadáver de su hija.

-¡No! –Gritó de dolor, cuando nuestro nieto Jacob decidió que ya era hora de cerrar la tumba-. ¡No, Renesmée, no!

La estreché entre mis brazos para que en su dolor no hiciera daño a nadie. Apenas podía retenerla. Dio puñetazos sobre mi pecho, no una, sino muchas veces. Conseguí sujetar por fin sus muñecas. Entonces, quiso morderme. Me la llevé de allí para que pudieran llenar de tierra la tumba. Fuimos hasta la playa, dónde se calmó finalmente y se refugió en mi regazo, mientras yo le cantaba la nana que compuse para ella hace ya ¿Cuántos años? Tengo un biznieto que va a la universidad y otro que pronto cumplirá los años en que yo quedé congelado para siempre.

-Prométeme que arrancarás mi cabeza y la quemarás.

-No voy a hacer eso, Bella.

-Mi hija ha muerto.

-Yo sigo aquí. ¿Es que mi amor ya no significa nada para ti, mi Bella? Porque yo aún te amo. Más que nunca.

El cuerpo de Bella permanecía inmóvil, exánime. No se resistía a mi abrazo pero tampoco respondía a él. Tampoco me dejaba saber lo que pensaba. Su escudo estaba allí, tan sólido, tan impermeable a mis intentos como cuando nos conocimos. Besé su frente repetidas veces. Luego acaricié su pelo y puse un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara pero desapareció en un segundo. Deposité pequeños besos en su cabello.

-Déjame saber qué piensas –le dije, sin demasiadas esperanzas, porque sabía que, a veces, Bella necesitaba estar a solas consigo misma.

Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho pero eso me hizo sentirme más preocupado. Había algo en el gesto que sonaba a desesperación.

-Quiero morir, Edward.

Cerré los ojos y volví a besarla. No dije nada. No sabía qué decir. Sólo podía estar allí y abrazarla en silencio.

Bella quiso permanecer en la playa toda la noche. Al amanecer, le recordé que deberíamos volver. El día sería soleado y la mayoría de la gente de la reserva no sabía quiénes éramos.

-Ve tú primero –me dijo-. Yo te seguiré.

Al regresar, pasé junto a la tumba. Jacob estaba allí.

-Voy hacia Forks, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Le dije que sí. Necesitaba charlar un poco. Subí a la camioneta de Jacob. Me recordaba a la que había tenido Bella muchos años atrás, aunque la de Jacob era de color azul.

-Deberías jubilar este trasto.

-Lo he pensado, pero mi sobrino Jacob junior me la ha pedido. Quiere cambiarle el motor. Ya sabes que es aficionado a la mecánica. Dice que cuando la arregle se la regalará a su hermana Leah como sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-Se alegrará. Le gusta mucho tu camioneta.

Jacob y Leah eran mis biznietos adolescentes, aunque ellos no tenían ni idea. Creían que éramos parientes, que Bella era una prima lejana.

-¿Cómo está tu mujer?

-No muy bien. Era su hija.

-También es tu hija, y es mi madre y la madre de mi hermana Bella… No sé, me preocupa. Nunca la había visto así.

Suspiré. "Yo tampoco", pensé, pero no quise decir nada, para no preocupar más a Jacob. Bastante tenía con lo suyo.

Los árboles pasaban veloces junto a nosotros. En realidad, no lo suficientemente veloces. Aquel trasto era lento. Sonreí. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde hacía horas.

Llegamos a la línea del tratado.

-Párame aquí, Jacob. Necesito correr para despejarme. ¿Volverás pronto a la reserva?

-En una hora estaré de vuelta, ¿por?

-Vigila a Bella y avísame si ves algo que te preocupe –respondí. Tenía una inquietud que no podía concretar.

Corrí a lo largo de la línea, hacia el norte. Atravesé la frontera con Canadá, me detuve en lo alto de un árbol y contemplé el amanecer sobre el paisaje que se extendía al sur. Repetí las palabras de Bella en voz baja. "Acabar con la existencia". Moví la cabeza reflexivamente. ¿Iba en serio? La inquietud que me había asaltado en la camioneta volvió. La mente de Bella había permanecido cerrada a mí desde la muerte de Renesmée. Ni una sola vez me había dejado saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Mi preocupación creció. Decidí volver a casa cuanto antes. Bella ya debería de estar allí. Me echaría de menos. Además, una vez la abrazara, desaparecerían todos mis temores. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Apenas había comenzado a correr, sonó mi móvil. Vi que se trataba de Jacob.

-Edward, tienes que venir enseguida. Te esperaré en la línea del tratado para acompañarte a La Push; hay problemas.

Corrí hasta la reserva. En la línea del tratado me esperaba Jacob con la camioneta. Percibí su inquietud. Su mente era un maremágnum de pensamientos confusos y emociones a flor de piel. No pude deducir qué ocurría. Sólo que era grave. Subí a la camioneta y Jacob arrancó el coche en dirección a La Push.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hay dos lobos muertos en la playa.

-¿Qué?

-Creemos que ha sido un vampiro. Han recibido golpes y dentelladas que solo pueden haber sido causados por uno de… -No completó la frase. Se refería naturalmente, a uno de nuestra clase.

Pensé en Bella. ¿Podía ser capaz de hacer algo así? Imposible. Bella quería a los lobos. Eran la familia de Jacob y Renesmée. Por cierto, ¿por qué Jacob no me hablaba de ella?

-¿Y Bella?

-Bella no está. No hay señales de ella por ninguna parte. Edward… -Jacob dejaba las frases inacabadas, y lo que sugería con ellas (lo que yo leía adivinaba entre sus confusos pensamientos) era peor que si las completara.

-Bella nunca haría algo así, Jacob.

-Edward. Sabes tan bien como yo que hoy no razonaba cabalmente. Los dos lobos eran los más jóvenes de la manada y quizás la provocaron.

-No. Habría huido por el agua antes que hacerles daño.

Jacob no respondió, pero supe que no estaba convencido. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Bella estaba tan alterada que…? Quizás no debería haberla dejado sola. ¿Y si había visto lo ocurrido y había ido en persecución del vampiro que lo hubiera hecho? Tragué saliva. Podría estar en peligro.

-Quizás Bella esté siguiendo al culpable.

-Es una posibilidad pero Sam no piensa eso.

Apreté los labios, preocupado. Sam Uley se parecía poco a su abuelo. Era joven, inexperto y, lo peor, perdía la paciencia con facilidad: con mayor facilidad de la que suele hacerlo un hombre lobo normal y corriente. Jacob y yo lo habíamos hablado en alguna ocasión, pero los Quileutes no tenían mejor alternativa para dirigir a los lobos. Mi nieto no había heredado ningún poder de sus padres. Había sido un niño normal y corriente, al igual que su hermana. Nada había cambiado al llegar a la adolescencia. Tampoco el hijo de Jacob, Bratt, que estaba en la universidad, había heredado el gen de la transformación.

Mientras hablábamos, llegamos a La Push. Cruzamos el pueblo y nos dirigimos a la playa. Sam y otros dos jóvenes estaban cerca de los cadáveres. Dos más, en forma de lobos, rastreaban la playa cincuenta metros más allá. Me acerqué a Sam. Este me vio y me dirigió una mirada poco amigable. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunté. Mientras hablaba, me agaché para ver a los lobos. Los cuerpos estaban destrozados. Me bastó un rápido vistazo para convencerme de que aquello era obra de un vampiro, probablemente uno sólo, aunque no podía estar seguro. Miré al mar. El culpable debía haber huido por ahí-. ¿Visteis algo?

-Solo hemos identificado el rastro de Bella. Estuvo paseando por la orilla –respondió Sam.

-No tiene por qué haber sido ella. Los lobos están sobre arena mojada y el mar está agitado. Las olas se habrán llevado el rastro de cualquier vampiro que no haya pisado la arena seca.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar, Edward? Esto es obra de tu mujer. Sabía que era mala idea dejaros acudir al funeral. Lo sabía.

Los dos lobos vinieron corriendo y aullando. Uno de ellos llevaba un pañuelo. Era de Bella.

Todo la acusaba a ella, pero yo no podía creerlo.

-Sam, no es ella, es imposible.

Sam empezó a temblar: iba a entrar en fase. Su control era pobre -yo estaba acostumbrado a ello- pero, en este caso, entraba en fase a propósito. Los otros dos jóvenes empezaron a cambiar también. Serían cinco lobos contra mí. Dos de ellos eran inexpertos pero Sam y los demás era fuertes y peligrosos. Además, yo no quería hacerles daño. Miré hacia el agua. Unos metros y estaría lejos de ellos, pero no debía darles la espalda. Debía esperar el momento oportuno.

Se agruparon. Amenazantes, formaron un semicírculo frente a mí, entre el mar y yo, a unos cinco metros de distancia. Sus pensamientos me golpearon como brasas ardientes. El del centro era Sam y apenas podía controlarse para no saltar sobre mí inmediatamente. Su mente gritaba "asesino chupasangres" e insultos aún peores. Lo hacía a propósito: quería que oyera sus pensamientos llenos de odio.

-Yo no he matado a nadie. Y dudo que Bella lo haya hecho. Estamos unidos a los lobos por lazos de sangre.

Eso le molestó. Sam no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros. Miró a Jacob una décima de segundo: una mirada acusadora, como si Jacob hubiera cometido un delito por haber nacido. Percibí los pensamientos llenos de tristeza de mi nieto. Siempre se había sentido parte de la tribu, pero Sam Uley quería que pensara que era un extraño. Deseé retorcerle el pescuezo. Me encaré con él, pero hablé con calma, midiendo cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-Tal vez pueda ayudaros a encontrar al asesino.

Hice ademán de caminar hacia el mar pero me bloqueó el paso. Los otros dos lobos se acercaron a Sam, protegiendo sus costados. Gruñeron. Sus dientes destilaban rabia y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Vi su decisión de atacarme un segundo antes de que se lanzaran sobre mí.

-¡Jacob, aléjate! –dije. Lo empujé al mismo tiempo que lo decía; no quería que resultara herido.

Sam fue el primero que se abalanzó sobre mí, pero yo estaba preparado y salté hacia él con todas mis fuerzas. Rechacé su embestida y lo golpeé, luego lo arrojé sobre dos de los lobos: los más adultos. Eso me dio un tiempo precioso para huir hacia la playa. Los dos más jóvenes quisieron interceptar mi camino, pero fue fácil esquivarles. Alcancé la orilla y nadé mar adentro. Allí, yo tenía todas las ventajas. Dejaron de perseguirme y aullaron y ladraron desde la arena. "Vuelve aquí, cobarde. ¿Tienes miedo?", gritaba la mente de Sam. Quería provocarme pero, al ver que no lo lograba, otra idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza: atacar a los Cullen en su propia casa. Debía volver para avisarles del peligro.

Nadé hacia el norte durante un rato, luego volví a tierra y, rodeando la reserva, corrí a casa. Estaba preocupado por Bella. Tenía que verla cuanto antes: necesitaba saber si estaba bien. A unos kilómetros de casa, Alice acudió a mi encuentro. Me había visto venir.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? He visto que nos íbamos de Forks y aún no sé por qué. Sospecho que los lobos tienen algo que ver porque, de otra forma, no me lo explico.

-Están pensando en atacarnos. Tenemos que marcharnos durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Abracé a Alice con fuerza.

-¿Qué tienes, Edward?

-No sé, un mal presentimiento. ¿Ha llegado Bella?

-No –El rostro de Alice se demudó mientras me lo contaba-. ¡Oh, no es posible!

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué has visto?

Alice tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Su mirada estaba vacía.

El mal presentimiento que me asediaba se hizo más fuerte. Y, entonces, vi la imagen en la mente de Alice con una claridad deslumbrante.

-¡Oh, Edward!

-¡No! –grité, desesperado.

Corrí. Ni siquiera entré por la puerta de la casa. Salté por la ventana abierta al interior de mi habitación.

-¡Bella! –grité. Pero Bella ya no estaba allí, aunque sentí que había visitado hacía apenas un momento en nuestra habitación. Me moví como un loco por ella, desesperado, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, lo que iba a hacer, lo que yo mismo me había visto haciendo en la mente de Alice unos minutos antes.

Y allí estaba. Sobre la almohada, una hoja de papel, del tamaño de una cuartilla, doblada por la mitad. Me precipité sobre ella y la abrí. Mis manos temblaban al hacerlo. Cerré los ojos. Sabía lo que ponía y no quería leerlo. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Alice se hubiera equivocado, que no fuera verdad. Recé para que no lo fuera.

Pero, cuando abrí los ojos, vi escrito lo mismo que había visto en la visión:

_Ya no te amo, Edward. No me busques. Olvídame._

_Esta vida no tiene sentido. Es antinatural y he decidido ponerle fin._

_Bella_

-¡No! –La palabra salió, ronca, de mi garganta. Me doblé sobre mí mismo y enterré la cara entre las sábanas. Mi corazón había saltado en pedazos como cristal que se estrella contra el suelo.

Alice me alcanzó enseguida. Me levanté, cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la apreté con fuerza.

-Alice, dime qué ves. Dime que volverá, dime al menos que está cerca y podré alcanzarla y hablar con ella; entender lo que ocurre, convencerla.

Alice me miró asustada y triste, infinitamente triste.

-No, Edward. No va a volver. Y tampoco vas a encontrarla aunque recorras el mundo.

Jasper ya estaba allí, temeroso de que le hiciera daño a Alice. Lo aparté de un empujón y salté de nuevo por la ventana. Busqué desesperado el rastro de Bella en el bosque, lo encontré y lo seguí a la carretera, donde quedó bruscamente interrumpido. Había subido a un coche que había arrancado a toda velocidad, a juzgar por las marcas negras, aún calientes, en el asfalto. Me acurruqué, hecho un ovillo, en la cuneta. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve allí, antes de que Carlisle me encontrara.


	3. Familia

**Advertencia: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews animándome a seguir. La verdad es que estoy disfrutando con esta historia, así que, de momento, no hay peligro de que la abandone.**

**Echo de menos a Bella pero, de momento, es Edward quién cuenta la historia.**

_Jasper ya estaba allí, temeroso de que le hiciera daño a Alice. Lo aparté de un empujón y salté de nuevo por la ventana. Busqué desesperado el rastro de Bella en el bosque, lo encontré y lo seguí a la carretera, donde quedó bruscamente interrumpido. Había subido a un coche que había arrancado a toda velocidad, a juzgar por las marcas negras, aún calientes, en la carretera. Me acurruqué, hecho un ovillo, en la cuneta. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve allí, antes de que Carlisle me encontrara._

Capítulo 3.- Familia

-Edward –susurró Carlisle en mi oído.

Levantó mi cabeza y limpió mi rostro, sucio de barro.

-Edward. La encontraremos. Diga lo que diga Alice.

-Las visiones de Alice suelen ser acertadas -dije. Lo miré. Era encomiable lo que trataba de hacer para levantar mi ánimo, pero no funcionaba. Mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de la nota de Bella. Podía creerlo todo, excepto que hubiera dejado de quererme. Había visto el amor que me tenía y éste no podía haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Pero, no volver a verla jamás, eso era insoportable. El simple pensamiento me provocó un dolor terrible. Me encogí sobre mí mismo y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

Carlisle me abrazó y volvió a hablarme.

- La buscaremos, hablaremos con nuestros amigos. Incluso estoy dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Aro. Sabes que, antes o después, se entera de todo.

-Será inútil. Si Bella no desea que la encuentre, no lo haré. Además, es cabezota, lo sabes. Conseguirá que la maten.

-¿Y a quién crees que le pediría algo así?

-Bella no irá a los Vulturi. Sabe que Aro desea su poder.

Escapé del abrazo de Carlisle y volví a hacerme un ovillo en la cuneta. Carlisle tocó delicadamente mi hombro.

-Vamos, hijo.

-Carlisle, déjame.

-Está bien –respondió. Se alejó unos pasos de mí. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol-. ¿Me dejarás, al menos, que te acompañe? Esme me odiará si vuelvo sin ti.

No le respondí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí los dos. Yo miraba, desesperado, todos los coches que pasaban. Por fin, decidí correr. Sólo Dios sabe lo que buscaba: tal vez encontrar milagrosamente un rastro, una pista que me llevara a Bella; tal vez no volverme loco de dolor. Carlisle me siguió, en la distancia. No le dije nada; le dejé seguirme aunque podría haberlo dejado atrás fácilmente.

Ya había anochecido y estaba a punto de amanecer de nuevo cuando di la vuelta y encaminé mis pasos de nuevo a casa. Sam podía estar a punto de atacar. Era un ataque suicida por parte de los lobos, pero yo no podía consentirlo. No podía abandonar a mi familia. No, así. En aquel momento, Carlisle me alcanzó y corrió a mi lado.

Esme y Alice me esperaban a la puerta. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett salieron del bosque, desde donde vigilaban la posible llegada de los lobos. Leí su mente: de momento, estábamos a salvo. La línea del tratado estaba despejada y Jacob les había llamado por teléfono para decir que Sam se había calmado y que las próximas veinticuatro horas serían críticas.

Esme se adelantó sobre los demás al verme. Sus manos se abrazaron con fuerza a mi cuello.

-No te separes de nosotros, Edward. Haremos lo que sea para encontrar a Bella, pero lo haremos juntos.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda.

-Tío, revolveremos cielo y tierra para encontrarla. No podrá esconderse siempre.

-Ya vale –dijo Rosalie-. Nadie puede obligarla a volver si no quiere. Dejadla en paz.

Pensé que Rosalie no sentía la desaparición de Bella; la mire con odio por ello, pero me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, Rosalie respetaba la decisión de Bella más que yo. Me defendí.

-Tú no la viste en el entierro, Rosalie, ni después. Estaba destrozada. Lo que ha escrito no puede ser verdad.

¿No sería que yo deseaba desesperadamente que no lo fuera? ¿A quién quería engañar?

-Pues claro que no es verdad -Me apoyó Alice. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó-. Oh, Edward, claro que no. Ella te ama aún, estoy convencida.-A continuación se volvió hacia Rosalie y su boca se torció en un gesto de disgusto-. Deja en paz a Edward. Él tiene razón: Bella no sabe lo que hace. El dolor la ha desgarrado por dentro. Hemos de encontrarla. Al menos, si quiere marcharse, no debe hacerlo así. Edward merece una explicación cara a cara.

La miré esperanzado. Creí que había tenido otra visión donde Bella reaparecía. Pero Alice movió lentamente la cabeza y me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado; que Bella, donde quiera que estuviese, seguía firme en su decisión de desaparecer de mi vida. Me hundí de nuevo en el dolor y sólo la fuerza de Emmett impidió que me dejara caer al suelo.

Permanecimos en casa prestos a marchar, pero sin movernos. Queríamos apurar lo más posible nuestra estancia en Forks. De madrugada, oí como Carlisle llamaba al hospital para decir que no acudiría. La casa volvió a quedar en silencio. Poco después, escuché el ruido de la camioneta de Jacob y, a continuación, la voz de Alice.

-Estoy sorprendida de no haber visto llegar a nadie - dijo-. A Jacob siempre le veo llegar. Así que no puede ser él.

Yo tampoco escuché los pensamientos de mi nieto, sino dos voces alegres y entremezcladas que me sorprendieron. Fruncí las cejas.

-Son Jacob y Leah –le susurré a Alice para tranquilizarla.

-¿Tus biznietos? ¿Cuándo les vas a comunicar que eres su abuelito, Edward? -A Emmett le encantaba bromear sobre mi descendencia.

-Lo tuyo es envidia de la peor clase, Emmett –respondí. Luego continué-: Debe haberlos enviado Jacob para darnos alguna noticia. Iré a hablar con ellos. Esperadme aquí.

Salí a recibir a los chicos a la carretera. Me vieron y bajaron enseguida de la camioneta. Noté que no sabían nada de lo sucedido en la playa. Los chicos no estaban al tanto de las guerras entre lobos y vampiros, ni siquiera sabían que habitaban en un mundo lleno de seres fantásticos. En cualquier caso, no eran tontos. Hacía tiempo que tenían sospechas porque, francamente, eran ya dos adolescentes y los Cullen no habían cambiado nada desde que los conocían.

Leah corrió hacia mí. Estaba preocupada por mi esposa.

- Edward –dijo, saltando a mis brazos-. Jacob nos ha contado que Bella estaba muy triste y no había regresado aún a casa ¿Ha llamado por teléfono? ¿Sabes dónde ha ido? ¿Ha vuelto ya?

-No, Leah, pero no creo que tarde –mentí. ¿Para qué preocupar a nadie de La Push? Pronto nos iríamos.

Leah era muy perceptiva. Notó mi tristeza y me cogió cariñosamente del brazo.

-No te preocupes, Edward, seguro que está bien y vuelve pronto.

Jacob vino después, caminando despacio, mientras jugaba con las llaves de la camioneta. Jacob estaba creciendo muy deprisa: parecía haber aumentado cinco centímetros en una noche. Lo miré y asocié el cambio con la falta de visión de Alice, pero Jacob me distrajo.

-Cuenta conmigo para buscarla si no vuelve, Edward.

-¿Queréis dar un paseo y contarme lo que hayáis venido a decir?

-Parece un mensaje en clave –dijo Leah, mientras se colgaba de mi brazo y comenzaba a caminar. Jacob se situó al otro lado. Parecían dos guardaespaldas. Se comportaban como si quisieran serlo-. Tío Jacob dice que Sam está más tranquilo, pero que, a pesar de todo, el viaje a Alaska que teníais pensado es una buena idea.

-¿Verdad que es un mensaje extraño? –Preguntó Jacob mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, en la que aparecía una ligera sombra de barba, muy incipiente aún, pero que era como si hubiera crecido en una noche-. Ese Sam nunca me ha caído bien. He observado cómo trata a tío Jacob. No me gusta. Anteayer, en el entierro, me fijé en cómo os miraba a Bella y a ti. Un tipo raro de verdad: no me fío de él ni un pelo.

-No es mala persona, Jacob –respondí, con calma. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, el chico pronto andaría detrás de Sam como un perrito-. Sólo se toma la defensa del pueblo demasiado en serio y confunde a los amigos con los enemigos.

-¿Qué se cree, que hay una manada de lobos en el bosque dispuesta a arrasar el pueblo? ¿O es que de verdad piensa que los Cullen son nuestros enemigos? ¡Por favor! Eso es ridículo.

-Sí, lo es –suspiré-, pero nunca le hemos caído bien.

-¿Y vais a marcharos por culpa suya? –Preguntó Leah-. Dime que no.

-Creo que pasaremos una temporada en Denali. Tenemos unos amigos allí a los que hace tiempo que no vemos –Estaría bien visitar a nuestra familia, pensé.

-¿Podemos ir a veros? –Preguntó Leah-. ¿Este verano? Por favor, Edward. Jacob y yo queremos hacer un viaje y sería tan emocionante que Bella y tú vinierais. Podríamos recorrer Alaska los cuatro. ¿Verdad que es una buena idea, Jacob? Ayúdame a convencerle.

Jacob se volvió hacia mí, me guiñó el ojo y luego miró a su hermana.

-Igual, hasta Leah puede llevarnos. Ya tendrá el carnet de conducir.

El rostro de Leah se iluminó. Levantó las manos y dio una vuelta entera sobre sí misma como si bailara.

-Tío Jacob y mamá me han prometido que tendré un coche en verano si las apruebo todas.

-Pero recorreremos Alaska en el mío –respondí-. No me fío del que pueda regalarte tu tío.

Miré a Jacob, que reía despreocupado, con una mirada cariñosa hacia su hermana en los ojos. ¿Querría mi biznieto seguir viéndome si se convertía en lobo? Una vez convertido, ¿le diría su tío Jacob la verdad sobre quiénes éramos Bella y yo? Y Leah, ¿qué haría si lo supiera? ¿No le resultaría extraño, "antinatural"? La palabra que había empleado Bella en su carta me quemó como una ráfaga de aire ardiente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Edward? –me preguntó Leah. "Demasiado perceptiva", pensé. Si no sabe nada aún, lo adivinará todo en cuanto su hermano se transforme.

-No, nada –dije.

-Te has encogido sobre ti mismo como si alguien te hubiera dado un puñetazo –respondió. La mirada de preocupación en sus ojos era evidente.

-¿Sabes? Bella estará bien –continuó Leah-. Ha sido muy duro porque la abuela y ella estaban muy unidas. Creo que, para la abuela, Bella era casi como su propia hija –pensativa, siguió susurrando-: A veces, incluso parecía que fuera al revés. –Leah estaba atando cabos rápidamente- Recuerdo a Bella desde que era pequeña y siempre ha tenido el mismo aspecto ¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó.

-Los mismos que yo. Treinta –mentí. Era la única forma de que se conformaran, aunque Bella y yo difícilmente aparentábamos treinta años.

Leah y Jacob me estudiaron con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Es como si el tiempo no pasara para vosotros –dijo Leah.

-Sí –continuó Jacob, pero cambió de tema, por suerte-. ¿De verdad que no quieres que te ayude a buscar a Bella? Puedo rastrear el bosque. Se me da bien.

-No, Jacob. No creo que Bella se haya perdido. –le dije-. Debéis iros para decirle a vuestro tío que estamos bien. Le llamaré para despedirme.

-Sí, porque no veas lo preocupado y lo nervioso que está –dijo Jacob.

Leah tiró de la rama de un abeto, arrancó una hoja y la rompió entre sus dedos, pensativa. Seguía haciendo reflexiones peligrosas: "Es raro", pensaba, "a veces parece como si Edward fuera más viejo que mi tío". Me miró de reojo.

-Tengo que volver a la casa para avisar a todos de que nos tenemos que ir –dije. Abrí los brazos, cogí a los dos chicos y los acerqué a mí. Nos fundimos los tres en un abrazo caluroso-. Dadle de mi parte un beso a vuestra madre y a tío Jacob. Cuidad de ellos –agregué en el último momento.

No sé por qué, sentí que aquello era verdad. Que, por alguna misteriosa razón, aquellos dos chicos eran más fuertes que los dos hijos de Renesmée y Jacob Black. Los solté y volví a casa, con pasos rápidos, pero sin correr. Ellos estaban ya junto a la camioneta. Noté la sensación de extrañeza en sus pensamientos. No me importó. Estaban empezando a abrir los ojos al misterioso mundo que les rodeaba y era mejor que los Cullen nos marcháramos antes de que lo descubrieran –sería cuestión de días, quizás incluso de horas- porque, de lo contrario, y suponiendo que aceptaran lo que yo era, no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para despedirme de ellos.

* * *

**Bueno, como podéis comprobar, he introducido dos personajes nuevos. Con Jacob y Renesmée muertos, la parte de los "lobos" les tocará a estos chicos. Os confieso que les he tomado cariño. No son exactamente como los Jacob y Leah de la historia original. He querido que tengan su propia forma de ser.**

**Siento la desaparición del personaje de Renesmée, pero me pareció que solo algo tan desgarrador como la muerte de un hijo podía hacer que Bella cometiera la locura de abandonar a Edward. En cualquier caso, descubriréis que Leah, como buena nieta, tiene muchos rasgos de su abuela.**

**A ls que aman al personaje de Jacob… Bueno, tengo que deciros que habrá un personaje muy parecido… Más adelante.**

**Y Bella volverá dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos.**

**En fin, ya me decís.**


	4. Alaska

**Chapter 4: Alaska**

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen**

Capítulo 4.- Alaska

El oso estaba cazando peces en el lago, completamente absorto en la tarea de alimentarse. Emmett aprovechó el instante en que se zambullía de nuevo para iniciar su ataque con un grito de júbilo. Cuando el animal sacó su cuerpo del agua, Emmett cayó sobre él. El enorme pez que el oso había capturado agradeció el servicio: regresó al agua, incapaz de explicarse el extraño recorrido que había realizado por el aire pero feliz de haber salido con vida. Para cuando el pez chapoteó de nuevo, el oso ya estaba muerto.

-¿No tienes hambre, Edward? –me preguntó Emmett mientras salía del agua, completamente mojado, salpicando, de paso, todo lo que le rodeaba, incluyéndome a mí.

-No –respondí, apoyado en el grueso tronco del abeto desde el cual lo había contemplado todo.

Emmett se detuvo frente a mí, a apenas un metro de distancia.

-Tío, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que salir adelante. Tal vez Bella vuelva, tal vez no, pero tú debes vivir. Ahí tienes a Tanya, por ejemplo. No es que yo sepa mucho de estas cosas, pero juraría que ella tiene interés.

-Basta, Emmett. Soy un hombre casado y aunque no lo fuera: no amo a Tanya. Bella es la única mujer a la que he amado y eso seguirá siendo así hasta que… -dejé de hablar pero pensé: "hasta que todo termine. Y será más pronto que tarde, si Bella no regresa a mí".

No le dije eso a Emmett. No podía decirle nada a mi familia, porque no me dejarían intentarlo siquiera. ¿Era por eso por lo que Bella se había marchado? ¿Porque sabía que yo no le dejaría poner fin a su vida? Si así era, debió haberme esperado: ¿no sabía que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista?

-¿Le has hecho saber a Tanya que no correspondes a sus sentimientos? Lo digo porque ella parece ir muy en serio y sería una lástima que se ilusionara demasiado.

-Emmett. Créeme: sabe lo que hay.

-Es guapa –Emmett me golpeó la espalda y se rio-. Eres un ligón. Sabes que quiero mucho a Bella pero si te abandona, allá ella, ¿no?

Era terrible soportar a Emmett en plan alcahuete. Deseé estar cuanto antes junto a Alice, la cual solía recibir a Tanya con una mirada asesina, digna de Jack el destripador, cada vez que ella se acercaba a mí; hasta el punto de que ya no se atrevía a coquetear conmigo e intentar seducirme a no ser que Alice estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Corremos? –pregunté. No esperé respuesta. Comencé a correr en dirección a casa. Emmett me siguió.

-No huyas. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Sabes, Edward? Practicar algo de sexo te relajaría y mejoraría tu humor. ¿Estás seguro de que Bella no te dejó por una mala praxis?

-Cállate -rugí.

Últimamente, Emmett estaba interesado en la psicología y había leído varios libros sobre el tema, lo cual era terrible, porque solía dar consejos de cómo mejorar la vida a toda la familia, y le rehuíamos, sin que él se diera por enterado. Aceleré mis pasos para hacer más corto el suplicio. Siguió hablando durante media hora hasta que subimos la colina que había cerca de casa.

-Tío, nunca habíamos llegado a casa en tan poco tiempo desde el lago. ¿Quieres batir algún record, Edward?

Contemplamos la casa desde arriba. Aparcada frente a ella, estaba la vieja camioneta de Jacob.

-Vaya –exclamó Emmett-. Parece otra. Brilla de nueva. La han pintado, ¿no? Antes era azul, no roja.

Sonreí.

-Los chicos han venido.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que abandonamos Forks y, en efecto, el verano había hecho su aparición. Tal como prometieron habían venido a vernos aunque -la sombra de tristeza que nunca me abandonaba se hizo más presente que nunca-, por desgracia, Bella no estaba a mi lado para recibirlos.

No llegué a entrar en la casa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Leah salió de ella.

-¡Jacob, ya han venido! –gritó. Luego corrió hacia mí. Nos encontramos los dos a la altura de la camioneta y la alcé en brazos. Había crecido muchísimo. Nos fundimos en un abrazo. Cuando la dejé en el suelo tenía, frente a mí, a unos dos metros de distancia, a Jacob, que me miraba con una mezcla de… Entonces percibí el olor: fuerte, intenso, a licántropo. Nos miramos los dos, estudiándonos el uno al otro. Había crecido. Su cuerpo era mucho más musculoso que cuando le dejé. Llevaba barba de unos días.

-¿Cuántos años tienes ya, Jacob? –pregunté, para romper el hielo.

-Los mismos que tú, al parecer.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada era seria, concentrada. Sus pensamientos eran difíciles de leer, al contrario que los de Leah, que se abrazaba a mí y parecía estar… Hum, ¿divirtiéndose con la escena?

-Vamos, dejad ya esa pose de desconfianza mutua, los dos –dijo.

-No –respondió Jacob y, a continuación se dirigió a mí-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo soñando con este momento? Tres meses. Me transformé la primera vez el día que te marchaste de Forks, por la noche. Fue terrorífico y, según parece, haber pasado la mañana contigo aceleró el proceso. Te odio. Leah apártate de él.

Me tensé durante un segundo, pero me tranquilicé enseguida porque Leah no mostraba ninguna señal de alarma.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –dije, y sonreí, torciendo la boca. Dejé ir a Leah y Jacob se abalanzó sobre mí. Me dio un auténtico abrazo de oso, estilo Emmett.

-Te odio porque, qué narices, podríais habernos dicho antes quiénes erais, Bella y tú, ¿no?

-Yo también te quiero, hijo –le respondí, devolviéndole el abrazo, hasta estrujarlo con la misma fuerza con que él a mí-. Por cierto, apestas.

No había viento. El agua estaba calma. La superficie cristalina del lago parecía un espejo. El último sol de la tarde se reflejó sobre él y lo hizo brillar intensamente, con una luz dorada. El espectáculo, desde dónde yo lo contemplaba, en lo alto del glaciar que desembocaba en el lago en invierno y que ahora en verano se retiraba un poco, era muy bello y hacía gozar al espíritu. Me gustaba ir allí cuando quería reflexionar.

Tanya lo sabía. Adiviné su presencia tras el breve movimiento de un abeto cercano. Miré hacia allí un instante y ella dejó de ocultarse, sabiéndose descubierta. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo. Luego se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia mí. Se detuvo a unos diez metros y saludó tímidamente.

-Hola.

Le devolví el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Tanya se atrevió por fin a acercarse. Se sentó a mí lado sobre el hielo y rozó apenas mi mano. Yo la aparté. Ella suspiró.

-¿Cómo estás?

-El atardecer es el peor momento.

-¿Hay algún momento bueno?

-En realidad, no.

El paso de los días resultaba una dura prueba. Trataba de poner buena cara, por Carlisle, por mi familia, por los chicos. Pero vivía por obligación, no por placer. La única razón por la que no había buscado la muerte era porque sabía que eso sería doloroso para aquellos a los que quería y porque, en el fondo de mi alma, aún no había perdido por completo la esperanza de encontrar a Bella. Ella tenía que estar viva, en alguna parte.

Tanya volvió a rozar mi mano y yo volví a apartarla.

-Tanya, no.

-Se ha marchado Edward. Rosalie me contó lo que ponía en su nota.

Me levanté de un salto, como un animal herido. Necesitaba correr. Me fui. Ni siquiera le dije adiós. Trataba de ser educado con Tanya, pero ¿por qué no me dejaba en paz? Todo lo que yo quería era recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con Bella y, quizás, descubrir la clave que me permitiera encontrarla.

Un buen rato después, volví a la orilla del lago. En el extremo opuesto al glaciar, estaba nuestra acampada. Contemplé de lejos a Alice, a Jacob y a Leah. Ésta se había envuelto en una gruesa manta y apoyaba su espalda sobre el lomo grisáceo de su hermano, que parecía sentirse muy cómodo en su forma lobuna. Era un gran mérito por parte de Alice que soportara la presencia de Jacob por mí. Cuando los chicos sugirieron salir de acampada, a nadie de la familia le apetecía acompañarnos. Al decir Tanya que vendría con nosotros, Alice se ofreció voluntaria enseguida. Nunca me dejaba a solas con ella. Era de agradecer.

Ninguno de los tres me había visto. Al norte había restos de la claridad día, ya que el sol apenas llegaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Aunque no hacía demasiado frío, habían encendido la hoguera y el rostro de Leah aparecía coloreado por efecto del calor. Tenía una bonita sonrisa. Observé que se parecía mucho a mi hija, a Renesmée, cuando era joven. El mismo pelo, el mismo color de ojos, las mismas facciones, la misma piel. Bella hubiera dicho que se parecía a mí, yo que a ella, pero los dos habríamos coincidido en que era el vivo retrato de su abuela. Suspiré. Era duro recordar que mi hija estaba muerta. La voz de Leah, clara y distinta, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Alice ¿puedo preguntarte algo, ahora que Edward no está?

Alice asintió. Jacob levantó su enorme cabeza de lobo y la miró con interés.

-Rosalie nos ha contado lo de la nota que dejó Bella.

-Ajá. Rosalie no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

-Nosotros le preguntamos.

-Y ella no se calló –respondió Alice, con impaciencia y mal humor-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Tú crees que es verdad?

-Claro que no. Conozco a mi mejor amiga. Estoy segura de que no ha dejado de amar ni un instante a mi hermano.

-¿Y lo demás? –siguió Leah.

Alice, esta vez, calló un instante.

-Bella ese día no razonaba –dijo. Cerré los ojos, para ver mejor lo que había en la mente de Alice. Eran recuerdos de aquel día, que me resultaron todos difíciles de soportar. Aun así, miré, por si había algo nuevo, que me diera una pista-. Pero no es tan fácil morir para uno de los nuestros.

Alice creía realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sabéis que podéis contar con nosotros para buscarla.

Alice movió la cabeza lentamente y suspiró.

-Dudo que nos quede un solo sitio donde buscarla. Edward ha recorrido todos los lugares donde estuvieron juntos alguna vez (y, créeme, en doscientos años han estado en muchos), para ver si encontraba alguna pista que le llevara hasta ella.

Las imágenes dolorosas de aquella búsqueda desesperada pasaron veloces por mi cabeza.

-Los demás –continuó Alice-, hemos ido a cualquier otro lugar que se nos haya ocurrido que ella pudiera estar y hemos visitado a muchos vampiros y hemos preguntado -Alice cerró los ojos. Su mente era como una película cuyos fotogramas, llenos de paisajes y personas conocidas y desconocidas, cambiaban a velocidad de vértigo-. Incluso, Carlisle fue a ver a Aro. Nada. Ni una sola pista.

-Me preocupa Edward –continuó Leah. Se arrebujó en su manta, como si tuviera frío.

-A todos nos preocupa.

Me vi a mi mismo en la mente de Alice y luego vi los rostros de mi familia, uno a uno. Vi las huellas de sincera preocupación en cada uno de ellos, especialmente en Carlisle. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza, intentando apartar los pensamientos de Alice de mi mente.

-Es como si su alma no estuviera ya unida a su cuerpo. No es el mismo que antes.

-Sí, todos lo sentimos.

-Cuando la abuela vivía estaba tan alegre. Recuerdo cómo, cuando yo era niña, y Bella y él venían a pasar una temporada en Forks, tío Jacob llevaba a la abuela Nessie a verlos a vuestra casa. La abuela era feliz, entonces. Ahora entiendo por qué lo era.

La mente de Leah pintaba sus recuerdos con los mismos colores vívidos con que Renesmée pintaba los suyos. No podía mostrarlos, como ella, con el contacto físico, pero yo los veía en su mente con total claridad. Me abandoné a las imágenes unos instantes. Luego, de mejor humor, avancé hacia ellos.

Leah esbozó una gran sonrisa al verme y me hizo un hueco a su lado. Jacob también se apartó. Le di unos golpecitos en el lomo.

-Pareces estar muy cómodo así, ¿eh?

-Lo hace por mí –dijo Leah-. Sabe que me gusta acurrucarme en su regazo. Se está tan calentito.

-¿Y Tanya? –pregunté, extrañado de que no hubiera vuelto.

Alice y Leah cruzaron una mirada de inteligencia. Alice juntó sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir, pero se retuvo cuando la miré.

-¿No puedo?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé –Alice estaba disfrutando del momento-. Vino muy disgustada y dijo que se iba a la casa. ¿Qué le has hecho, Edward?

Me encogí de hombros y miré al suelo. Me sentí culpable.

-Quizás me pasé en el glaciar.

Leah me cogió del brazo. Sentí su apoyo.

-No creo. Más bien pienso que has sido demasiado educado hasta ahora. Deberías haberle hablado mucho más claro desde el principio, Edward.

Miré a Alice. Disfrutaba del momento. Sólo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltos sobre la hierba.

A Leah le hizo gracia la actitud de Alice. Se puso a reír y escondió la cara en mi hombro. Al hacerlo, me rozó el cuello. Estaba ardiendo. Le toque la frente. Seguía sin parar de reírse, pero yo me había puesto serio de repente.

-Edward, ¿qué haces?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pues claro.

-Pues claro, no. Debes tener al menos cuarenta de fiebre.

Jacob levantó la cabeza que, hasta ese instante, había estado apoyada perezosamente en la hierba y lanzó un gemido inquieto. La miró, como yo, fijamente.

-Oh, Dios, otro lobo, no –dijo Alice-. Mi cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento por culpa de Jacob y ahora…

-Cállate, Alice –respondí-. Jacob, te necesito humano. Vas a tener que explicarnos qué hay que hacer ahora para ayudar a Leah con su transformación.

Todo el mundo se desvivió con Leah la siguiente semana. Para ella fue duro. Empezó a destrozar ropa; se sentía incómoda en presencia mía y del resto de la familia. Hice un viaje a la ciudad más cercana y le compré gran cantidad de camisetas, sudaderas, pantalones. Llené un armario entero y habilité el viejo invernadero para que tuviera allí todo lo que necesitaba. Alice se enfadó conmigo: según ella, la ropa que le había comprado era espantosa. Leah protestó: me estaba muy agradecida y no era momento de vestir a la moda. Era una estupidez destrozar camisas de seda; prefería hacer eso con las de algodón.

No le gustaba nada transformarse, pero prácticamente cualquier situación de estrés, por mínima que fuera, provocaba el cambio. Jacob poco podía hacer, sino llevársela lejos, al bosque. Leah, en cuanto podía, regresaba a su forma humana, y eso enfadaba a Jacob.

-No, no y no –decía-, debes aprender a dominar tu forma de lobo y sentirte cómoda en ella. Mientras no lo logres, no podrás controlar los cambios.

Pero Leah no le hacía caso. Odiaba ser un lobo. Hubiera preferido ser un vampiro, me comentó un día, muy disgustada, llorando a lágrima viva. Por supuesto, al cabo de dos minutos de estar llorando, comenzó a temblar y se transformó. Corrió lejos de mí, avergonzada. Jacob la persiguió. Aquella noche no volvieron.

De madrugada, escuché aullidos de lobo. Preocupado, salí al exterior de la casa. Jasper me siguió. Juntos, dimos una vuelta por los alrededores. Vimos, a lo lejos, dos lobos jugueteando en la orilla del lago.

-Parece que empieza a sentirse cómoda –dije.

-Sí. Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche –me respondió-. Empieza a entender que Jacob tiene razón. Dudo que los veamos de vuelta hasta dentro un par de días.

-Gracias –le dije.

Jasper estuvo acertado. Jacob y Leah regresaron al cabo de dos días. Leah parecía haberse reconciliado con ella misma. Estuvo en casa todo el día ayudando a Esme a cocinar para ella y para Jacob. Volvía a reír y sus pensamientos eran del todo alegres. No se transformó, a pesar de que se le cayó un recipiente de cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos y se le quemó un pollo que había puesto al horno. Por mucho menos, tres días antes habría salido huyendo de la casa, temblando. Ahora lo encontró divertido. Aquella noche, Jacob y ella arrasaron con todo lo que habían cocinado Esme y ella y vaciaron por completo nuestra nevera.

Era un placer bucear en la mente de Leah. Me mostró como si se tratara de un documental el recorrido que habían hecho a través del parque de Denali durante los días que habían estado ausentes. No sabía que la naturaleza fuera tan bella; o era que Leah la pintaba con unos matices que yo jamás había sabido captar. Me mostró una osa que jugaba con sus oseznos, las focas durmiendo sobre la arena de una playa solitaria, el laborioso trabajo de una familia de nutrias en el río, el color rosáceo de las montañas cuando el sol se ocultaba sobre ellas, y el brillo de una luna redonda e inmensa en el agua. Después de que cenaran se sentó entre Jacob y yo en el sofá y le pidió a Carlisle que contara alguna historia de su pasado. Carlisle le habló de los Vulturi.

-Me gustaría verlos alguna vez –dijo Leah-. Debe ser todo un espectáculo contemplarlos como reyes en su ciudad italiana.

-Ya no están en Italia –dijo Carlisle.

Yo había oído hablar de ello, pero no sabía todos los detalles. Casi sin querer, Carlisle empezó a contarnos su último encuentro con Aro. Al hacerlo me miró.

-Ahora viven en Canadá, en la ciudad de Icewood. Aro ha encontrado un nuevo arte del que ser mecenas: el cine. Está fascinado por él.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que cuentan de Icewood? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Es cierto todo lo que cuentan, y todo lo que cuentan no le hace justicia –comentó Carlisle-. Es una ciudad fascinante. Gran parte de ella está bajo cúpulas de cristal. Su nombre es más que adecuado. El color y el aspecto de sus edificios, de sus calles, de sus plazas, de su skyline, trae a la mente la imagen de un verdadero bosque de hielo. Una auténtica maravilla moderna. Como sabéis, casi todos los estudios de cine se han trasladado allí.

Alice me miró. Ella, como yo, ardía en deseos de preguntar sobre Bella pero no lo hizo. Carlisle siguió hablando.

-Aro celebra fiestas muy exclusivas a las que acude gente del mundo del cine y de la televisión: actores, directores, fotógrafos, productores, periodistas, escritores... Se ha convertido en un mecenas muy conocido. Es curioso. Nunca pensé que le gustara ese tipo de popularidad.

-Tal vez se esté haciendo viejo –dijo Emmett.

-No creo –respondió Carlisle-. Para lo que quiere, sabe pasar desapercibido. Nadie parece haber sospechado jamás sus oscuros hábitos de alimentación y los de su guardia.

Carlisle parecía preocupado.

-No sé qué pretende en realidad –dijo-, pero no me fío. Aro es un amante de las artes, claro; pero también es un amante del poder.

-Todos sabemos quién es Aro –suspiró Alice-. Tenemos buena memoria.

Hubo recuerdos más o menos vívidos de lo ocurrido en Forks, cuando nació Renesmée, en la mente de todos, excepto en Carlisle. Él estaba recordando su encuentro hacía tres meses.

Carlisle fue conducido a través de la casa de Aro, que era como un pequeño palacete lujoso, hasta una gran sala que parecía servir de estudio de cine. Aro estaba junto a unos decorados en los que reconocí una perfecta imitación de una de las calles de San Francisco. Saludó a Carlisle con voz meliflua y abrió sus brazos para abrazarle y demostrar así su profunda felicidad por el reencuentro.

-Mi querido amigo. ¡Qué alegría tan grande volver a verte!

Con gracia infinita, Aro cruzó los escasos metros que le separaban de Carlisle. No vestía túnica. En lugar de ella, portaba un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y unos pantalones grises. Estaba elegante, en su estilo. Cogió a Carlisle del brazo, lo sacó de la sala y lo llevó a un hermoso jardín con piscina, situado bajo una cúpula, para pasear y, por supuesto, para conocer todos sus pensamientos. Seguramente, se preguntaba qué es lo que llevaba a mi padre a verle después de doscientos años de alejamiento.

-¿Te gusta mi ciudad, Carlisle?

La mente de Carlisle cambió de objeto. Me miró y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu conversación con Aro? –pregunté. Carlisle había rehuido hablar de ello hasta entonces.

La sonrisa de mi padre se hizo más amplia.

-En realidad, hay poco o nada que contar. Aro supo la razón por la que le visitaba en cuanto toqué su mano. Manifestó sorpresa y desencanto. "¡Oh, así que la pequeña Bella os ha abandonado! ¡Cuánto lo siento Carlisle! Edward estará desolado. Me sorprende que no haya venido a rogarme que le dé la muerte". "Que sepamos, querido Aro –respondí-, Bella no está muerta. Aún tenemos esperanza de que supere el dolor por la muerte de su hija y vuelva con nosotros…". "Oh, claro, claro. Debió enloquecer de dolor, pobre Bella. Te aseguro, Carlisle, que si viene a mí, la ayudaré a regresar a casa. Le diré que Edward la espera", me dijo, mientras palmeaba repetidamente mi mano, en ademán consolador. "Pobre Bella, pobre Bella", volvió a repetir, como una cadencia, en voz cada vez más baja.

-Falso, mentiroso, vil –exclamó Alice-. Está feliz de ver que sufrimos por la desaparición de Bella. Está feliz porque hemos perdido nuestro escudo. No hay nada de verdad en todo lo que dice.

-Lo sé –suspiró Carlisle-, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aro añadió, al final, que averiguaría cuanto pudiera.

-Tal vez debería ir yo a hablar con él –dije.

-Jamás –dijo Alice-. Aro te desea y lo sabes. Esta vez no saldrías tan bien parado como la primera vez.

-¿Qué más ocurrió? –Preguntó Rosalie-. Tardaste mucho tiempo en regresar.

-Aro me invitó a pasar unos días allí. Quería mostrarme la que él llama su ciudad. Me quedé, porque, bueno, no sé, quizás esperaba hallar alguna pista. Veréis, he aprendido a desconfiar de Aro en todos estos años y enseguida sospeché que no me contaba toda la verdad. Quería hablar con su guardia y hacer indagaciones aquí y allá. Pero, aunque hay bastantes vampiros en Icewood, ninguno sabía nada.

-¿Bastantes vampiros? ¿Quieres decir, a parte de su guardia? ¿O es que su guardia ha crecido en tamaño? –pregunté.

-Es sorprendente el número de vampiros que vive en Icewood, Edward –dijo Carlisle. No sé dónde se alimentan, aunque estoy seguro de que no es en la propia ciudad. Llamarían la atención de la policía.

-¿Y qué hacen tantos de los nuestros allí? –Preguntó Jasper-. Los Vulturi siempre han sido enemigos de los grupos tan grandes.

-Hum, no tengo ni idea, Jasper.

Todos reflexionaron en silencio: "por si fuera poca cosa la desaparición de Bella…" Aunque a mí me daba igual; desde el día en que ella se marchó, lo que ocurría en el mundo había dejado de interesarme.


	5. Humano

**Chapter 5: Humano**

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen**

Capítulo 5.- Humano

Jacob y Leah se marcharon al final del verano y mi vida se convirtió en una perpetua noche sin sentido. Mientras estaban los chicos, había pequeños detalles que mantenían mi mente distraída. Cuando ellos se fueron, la ausencia de Bella se hizo más dolorosa que nunca.

Una tarde, Carlisle recibió la llamada de un colega. Pasaba cerca de casa y quería venir a verle. Carlisle, con la generosidad que le caracterizaba, lo invitó a cenar.

Meridan, así se llamaba, llegó a las siete de la tarde. Tendría unos treinta y tantos años. Era un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro y ondulado, peinado hacia atrás, casi relamido; era alto y tenía la piel morena, no porque fuera oscura de por sí: más bien parecía que se tostaba al sol, o bien, que era aficionado a los rayos UVA. Era atractivo, pero de una forma demasiado evidente: no como quién lo es sin pretenderlo, sino como quién pretende más de lo que es.

Todo eso observé de él durante el primer segundo tras abrir la puerta.

-Tú debes ser Edward, ¿no? –me dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía. Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti. Al parecer, eres un colega.

-Así es, pero no ejerzo.

-No importa, no importa –dijo.

Carlisle salió a recibirle. Se saludaron efusivamente.

-¿Qué tal por Los Ángeles? ¿Sigues en la Universidad con tus investigaciones? -Carlisle me miró y habló esta vez para mí-. Las investigaciones de mi amigo Meridan son muy originales, ¿sabes? Estudia el comportamiento celular y orgánico en el momento de la muerte.

-¡Macabro! –Gritó Emmett que se acercaba por el pasillo-. ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en la muerte?

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, Meridan –dije, avergonzado-. Le gusta bromear.

-Oh, no creas, Edward, no me molestan las bromas. Estoy acostumbrado. Me las tomo con buen humor –Miró a Emmett-. Sin embargo, le diría a tu hermano que la muerte es muy interesante de estudiar. Las funciones vitales se detienen, las células mueren y la conciencia se apaga. Conocer el proceso es el mejor modo de aprender a revertirlo. –Ahora se dirigió directamente a Emmett-. ¡Y qué decir de los no muertos, Emmett! ¿No es ese tu nombre?

Emmett se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo y miró fijamente al Dr. Meridan. No levantó ni una ceja.

-¿Nos han presentado formalmente? –dijo.

El Dr. Meridan miró a Carlisle y sonrió. Su boca mostró una hermosa y blanca hilera de dientes. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-Tu padre me ha hablado de ti y de tus hermanos –Se dirigió a Carlisle-. Sabía que tenías una familia maravillosa, pero la que veo supera mis mejores expectativas.

Rosalie se había acercado también a nosotros.

-¿De verdad cree en los no muertos? ¿Usted, un científico? Siempre pensé que eso eran cosas de supersticiosos y gentes crédulas.

El Dr. Meridan miró fascinado la belleza de Rosalie, luego carraspeó y continuó hablando sobre el tema que le apasionaba.

-Vampiros, zombis… Seres cuya muerte quedó detenida y que entraron en un estado único, fascinante. Quizás ellos sean la clave para la inmortalidad.

En la cocina se escuchó el chasquido del cristal estrellándose contra el suelo. Un segundo después, Esme, contrariada, apareció por el pasillo. Alice la seguía de cerca. Su rostro estaba demudado. Comprendí que Alice era la había roto lo que fuera y que había tenido una visión. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada. Estaba traduciendo todos los clásicos de la literatura japonesa al ruso.

Allí en el recibidor nos habíamos ido reuniendo todos. Las palabras de Meridan podían ser las de un loco iluminado, pero la intuición nos decía que el médico sabía de qué hablaba. Esme puso algo de cordura e interrumpió nuestros pensamientos alarmados, demasiado turbados por las últimas palabras de Meridan y por el rostro de Alice como para actuar con sensatez.

-Por favor, Dr. Meridan, pase al comedor. Enseguida cenaremos. ¿Tiene hambre?

-Como un lobo, Sra. Cullen.

Alice me detuvo por el pasillo. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Tú y yo no hace falta que nos quedemos a cenar.

-¿Por qué no? –dije, intrigado-. Me apetece averiguar cosas sobre la investigación de Meridan.

-Ese es el problema –susurró-. ¿Puedes leer sus pensamientos?

Si así era, ninguno de ellos me había llamado tanto la atención como para ser consciente de él. Miré en dirección al lugar por el que Meridan había desaparecido. Traté de distinguir su voz mental. La identifiqué, pero sus pensamientos eran borrosos, muy difíciles de entender. No era como el silencio de la mente de Bella, más bien era como con Charli o como con mi biznieto Jacob.

-No puedo leerlos con claridad.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Debemos irnos, Edward.

-Vamos, Alice, si tan preocupante es, déjame ver tu visión y no la escondas –Se negó y cerró los ojos. El ritmo de traducción del japonés al ruso aumentó de velocidad. Sonreí. Dije-: ¿qué puede pasar? –y, sin hacerle caso, seguí a los demás-. Aunque Meridan pudiera hacerme daño, incluso provocar mi muerte, no me importaría. En realidad, le estaría agradecido.

La mesa estaba dispuesta y allí nos sentamos, siete vampiros y un hombre desde luego hambriento como un lobo, que empezó a dar cuenta de la magnífica cena que Alice y Esme habían preparado.

El Dr. Meridan no parecía preocupado por ser el único que comía mientras todos los demás le contemplábamos. Carlisle y él hablaron del tiempo meteorológico, de colegas conocidos por ambos, de los últimos avances médicos, de la sociedad en general y hasta del último presidente de los Estados Unidos. Cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar el tema de sus estudios sobre la muerte. Carlisle se mostraba buen conversador, Alice seguía muy nerviosa y había comenzado la traducción inversa del ruso al japonés con tal de no mostrarme lo que había visto, Emmett movía las piernas impaciente y Jasper trataba de calmarnos a todos. Meridan no entró en materia hasta que Esme sacó el café y nos sentamos todos en el sofá.

-La gente tiende a burlarse de mis investigaciones porque no cree que la inmortalidad sea posible –dijo, sorbiendo un poco de café-. Yo, en cambio, sé que lo es. Hará cinco años, estuve en Haití y pude obtener muestras de sangre y de otros tejidos procedentes de un zombi. Pero mis descubrimientos más interesantes los he realizado con vampiros.

En la casa de los Cullen, el único ser que seguía respirando era el Dr. Meridan. También era el único que se movía, los demás estábamos congelados como estatuas. Meridan dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Carlisle.

-Las historias de vampiros me han fascinado desde niño, pero yo creía, como todos, que eran pura fantasía. Al poco de iniciar mi tesis en la universidad, sin embargo, un policía vino a verme. Me trajo unas muestras de tejido y me pidió que las analizara. Te aseguro, Carlisle, que tuve que repetir los análisis dos veces para creer lo que decían. Era como si las células hubieran adquirido la consistencia de la roca.

El rostro de Carlisle mostraba una expresión con la que parecía decirle a Meridan: "Te creo porque sé que eres un científico, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?". Meridan, por desgracia, parecía saber muy bien el terreno que pisaba.

-El policía vino al cabo de varios días y le pregunté si podía mostrarme al individuo del que procedía el tejido. Me dijo que no. Entonces, le pregunté si me traería más muestras. Me dijo que sí, pero añadió que serían pocas, que los individuos en cuestión "eran muy difíciles de cazar y aún más difíciles de mantener encerrados". Tardó mucho en mostrarme a uno que había logrado atrapar vivo, y sólo tras mi mucha insistencia. Luego até cabos y… -interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

El silencio era absoluto.

-¿Sabías que el veneno de un vampiro es capaz de detener la muerte celular que se produce cuando el corazón se para y la sangre, en consecuencia, deja de circular por las venas? –Carraspeó y miró a Carlisle intensamente-. Bueno, lo sabes muy bien mi querido amigo. De primera mano, diría yo.

-¿Qué quieres, Meridan? ¿Muestras de tejidos? –Dijo Carlisle. Nos miró a todos y vio que ninguno de nosotros ponía inconvenientes-. Si eres discreto, creo que eso no será un problema, siempre que encuentres la aguja o el bisturí capaz de atravesar nuestra piel.

Me pregunté qué clase de hombre está tan loco como para compartir, con conocimiento de causa, el mismo techo que toda una familia de vampiros y pedirles que formen parte de un experimento sobre la muerte. Pero mis sorpresas no habían acabado.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Disculpa mi intromisión en tu vida. Descubrí quién eras apenas vi a mi primer vampiro y créeme si te digo que nunca he dicho nada a nadie. Sé que no eres la clase de individuo que amenaza a la sociedad. Las muestras me vendrán bien, pero no es lo único que necesito.

El nerviosismo de Alice creció. Empezó a repetir "Edward, vámonos" de forma insistente en su cabeza. La miré y moví apenas la mía: "No". Meridan me miró.

-Mientras investigaba con tejidos vampíricos, descubrí el mecanismo por el que el veneno detiene la muerte, y al hacerlo, también encontré algo que no me esperaba: la manera de revertir el proceso, el antídoto contra el veneno.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, habría latido apresuradamente. Me adelanté hacia Meridan y lo miré intensamente.

-¿Quieres decir que has descubierto la forma de volver otra vez humano a un vampiro?

-Sí.

-¿Y sería igual como antes?

-Sí. Sólo necesito un voluntario para demostrarlo.

Miré a Alice. Su mirada me dijo, a pesar del ritmo vertiginoso de la traducción que tenía lugar en su mente, lo que yo sospechaba.

-¿Me viste humano otra vez? –pregunté a Alice en voz tan baja que Meridan no podía oírme.

-Vi que tus ojos eran de color verde. Podrías morir, Edward.

Sonreí, una sonrisa de felicidad, de paz, por primera vez en meses. Sin Bella, ser humano sería tan doloroso como ser vampiro, pero un poco menos. Tendría el consuelo de poder morir con solo arrojarme de un décimo piso, y en cualquier caso, aunque no lo hiciera, ¿qué eran sesenta años sin ella comparados con toda una eternidad? Miré a Meridan. Este parecía haber estado esperando a que yo lo mirara para continuar.

-Como ya he dicho, necesitaba un voluntario y por eso vine. Pensé que Carlisle podría ayudarme a encontrarlo. Después de todo, él conoce a vampiros que no matan a seres humanos, me dije. Quizás no les guste ser lo que son.

Carlisle me detuvo cuando iba a hablar.

-¿Acaso tu policía no podría proporcionarte a uno que fuera un asesino? Así podríais sentarle en un banquillo.

-Hace tiempo que perdí toda relación con él –respondió Meridan-. Quizás murió. Tenía un oficio peligroso.

-Yo lo haré –dije, sin poder esperar más.

Todos me miraron apesadumbrados. Vi en sus rostros que mis palabras no les habían causado ninguna sorpresa. Comenzaron a protestar.

-Edward, no tienes por qué hacerlo –dijo Carlisle-. Es peligroso. Sé que lo haces porque no está Bella, pero Bella no ha muerto y volverá.

-No volverá –dije. Estaba convencido, por primera vez, de que Bella no iba a volver. Es más, intuí que, quizás, si seguía a Meridan, la encontraría. Miré a Alice. Comprendí por qué había tenido esa intuición. Era una visión, una imagen fugaz en la mente de Alice. Acababa de ocurrir: mi decisión de someterme al experimento de Meridan la había provocado. Pero Alice la había escondido inmediatamente. La miré, enfadado.

-No es seguro, Edward –susurró en voz muy baja, para que Meridan no lo oyera.

-Pero es probable. Me basta con eso. ¿O puedes decirme acaso que si me quedo la encontraré? - Sabía la respuesta: no. Mi decisión era la que había cambiado el futuro visible en la mente de Alice.

Me dirigí esta vez a Meridan en voz alta para que me oyeran todos.

-Meridan, Yo soy tu hombre. –Luego me dirigí a todos-: Respetad mi decisión por favor. Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de ser un vampiro. Esta es mi oportunidad de cambiar.

Toda mi familia miró a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros. Susurró:

-Creo que sobrevivirá. Cada vez está más claro en mi mente.

-Bien –dijo Meridan. Estaba contento, muy contento.

-¿Es doloroso? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo es si permanece consciente durante el proceso, pero no lo hará. Le induciré el sueño con una perfusión anestésica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –siguió preguntando Carlisle.

-Tres días. El mismo tiempo para pasar de vampiro a humano que de humano a vampiro.

-Quiero estar presente –agregó Carlisle.

-Lamentablemente, no es posible –dijo Meridan. No hay sitio en el camión del SAMU que me acompaña. El equipo necesario es muy aparatoso y ocupa todo el espacio. El viaje es largo y cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, el proceso de transformación estará muy avanzado.

-Entonces iré en avión hasta allí y os esperaré –dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle… -dije. Cogí su mano y la apreté-. No es necesario.

-Sí lo es. Estarás solo cuando despiertes.

-No te preocupes, papá –Se emocionó. Yo nunca le llamaba así, solo Carlisle-. Llamaré en cuanto despierte para deciros que estoy bien.

Miré a Meridan.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-En cuanto estés dispuesto. El camión nos espera a cinco kilómetros de aquí.

No teníamos tiempo que perder. Si había alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a mi Bella, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo perdido. Me despedí de todos, uno a uno.

-Dime que te volveré a ver –dijo Esme, abrazándome con fuerza. Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Le devolví un fuerte abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Esme –dije.

-Llama en cuanto llegues a Los Ángeles –me dijo Carlisle y me abrazó. Le costó separarse de mí.

Alice me abrazó sin decir nada. Al hacerlo, me obsequió con la visión que había en su mente: el rostro de Bella. Tan hermoso como siempre, aunque tenía algo distinto y no pude identificar el qué.

-Cada vez lo veo más claro. La verás pronto –dijo Alice.

Encontramos el camión a la distancia que Meridan había dicho. Cuando entré, vi una camilla esperándome. En torno a ella había equipos de infusión –bastante distintos de los que se veían en los hospitales-, y muchos aparatos, ordenadores y pantallas.

Seguí las instrucciones de Meridan. Me acosté en la camilla. Me conectó al equipo de infusión. Aquella aguja atravesó limpiamente mi piel. Mucho debía haber investigado Meridan para conseguir algo así.

-Dentro de unos minutos, comenzarás a sentir los efectos del anestésico. Llevas mucha más dosis que un ser humano, porque de lo contrario, no te haría efecto. Aún así, al principio, cuando te inyecte el antídoto, te dolerá. Si te diera todo el anestésico que necesitas para no sentir dolor, esa misma dosis te mataría cuando el antídoto empezara a hacer su efecto.

Asentí. Luego miré lo que parecía un equipo para aplicar descargas eléctricas.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo-. Tendré que aplicarte una corriente eléctrica continua, sin la cual sería imposible la reversión. También tendré que pincharte el antídoto en varios lugares del cuerpo. Al principio dolerá, Edward, pero luego te dormirás y ya no sentirás nada hasta que despiertes. Entonces serás humano, por completo.

Me sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba.

-Lo has hecho otras veces, ¿verdad? –dije. No necesitaba que me dijera que sí. Comprendí al instante que yo no era el primero. Pero el anestésico comenzaba a hacer su efecto y ya no dije nada más. Y entonces, identifiqué aquello del rostro de Bella que era distinto: sus ojos. Sus maravillosos y cálidos ojos color chocolate. En aquel instante, el dolor me laceró la piel, pero no podía hablar ni moverme. Me había quedado paralizado.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Todo saldrá bien –escuché decir a Meridan, a medida que más y más puntos dolorosos surgían en mi piel y en mis músculos y un fuego ardiente me quemaba por dentro.

* * *

**En fin, supongo que ahora ya podeis imaginar lo que le pasó a Bella. En el próximo capítulo, es ella quién nos contará sus aventuras. Ah, y pronto se producirá el reencuentro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me animáis con vuestros comentarios. No sabeis cuanto ayudan. Esto de escribir es muy solitario y a veces una no sabe si hay alguien al otro lado y se desanima. Plis, plis, plis, muchos reviews ¿sí?**


	6. Bella

**Chapter 6: Bella**

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen.**

**Siento el retraso en actualizar. Durante este mes van a pasar más días entre capítulo y capítulo porque la vida real me llama :-(. Trabajar, estudiar, ya sabéis, lo de siempre. Para abril espero tener más tiempo para escribir gracias a las vacaciones :-).**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejáis vuestros comentarios. Me animáis mucho. Seguid por favor. Esta es una afición solitaria y vuestros reviews hacen que lo sea menos. Para las que os preguntáis cuando se reencontrarán Bella y Edward, será pronto, lo prometo. Y luego, no lo van a tener fácil: un nuevo personaje tendrá mucho interés en formar un triángulo amoroso con ellos (ya sabéis que la historia se repite) y otros personajes muy conocidos y malvados intentarán separarlos por todos los medios... y utilizarles y hacerles daño... En fin, ya estoy contando demasiado.**

**Por fin, en este capítulo vuelve Bella para contarnos dónde está, por qué desapareció y por qué no ha vuelto con Edward.**

Capítulo 6-Bella

Sumergí la cabeza en el agua tibia de la piscina del hotel. La luz era escasa, indirecta, la piscina pequeña, el agua transparente, los muros imitaban perfectamente la pura roca. Era como si estuviera en una cueva subterránea. Quizás lo estaba. Recordé que Icewood estaba construida sobre un antiguo lugar de vacaciones donde abundaban las aguas termales y los géiseres.

Cerré los ojos e intenté olvidar que en la puerta de la piscina había un hombre que vigilaba mi estancia allí. Miré al matrimonio anciano que compartía el espacio conmigo. Sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa. Escuché como la mujer le decía al marido "¿tú crees que es una actriz?" Los turistas venían a Icewood esperando conocer a las estrellas de cine. Querían poder decir: estuve en el mismo hotel que… o lo saludé. O la vi en la piscina. Deseé desilusionarles diciéndoles que no esperaran verme jamás en una pantalla pero aquel era el menor de mis problemas, así que dejé que soñaran.

Ya era hora de volver a mi habitación. Suspiré y salí de un salto. La toalla me esperaba sobre la roca cálida. Me sequé e inicié el regreso. Cuando pasé por la puerta, el hombre que me vigilaba me siguió sigilosamente hasta verme desaparecer por el ascensor correcto, que sólo subía a las habitaciones y no tenía parada en la planta baja ni en ninguna otra que me permitiera ir a la calle. Yo era como un pájaro –no uno muy hermoso, un sencillo gorrión más bien-, encerrado en una jaula. De oro tal vez, pero una prisión, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, un paquete me esperaba sobre la cama y sobre él había una nota:

_Para Bella_

_Realzará tus bonitas piernas_

La letra era alargada y ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Caligráfica.

"Aro", pensé, mientras deshacía el paquete. Dentro había dos cajas: la primera, tal como había imaginado, contenía unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

-Dios santo. Son preciosos pero… -suspiré.

Debajo había otra caja casi plana. La abrí. Dentro había un vestido corto, negro, de tirantes y talle estrecho. La tela era dulce, de una caída suave. Lo levanté y lo contemplé en silencio.

El gusto de Aro se había modernizado ¿Quizás el contacto con tantas actrices hermosas? ¿O el de las diseñadoras de los vestuarios de las películas que hacía?

Suspiré. Aquella noche había una cena cóctel en su casa a la que estaba invitada. Sin duda, quería que utilizara sus regalos.

Faltaban tres horas para que vinieran a buscarme de su parte. Me duché, me lavé el pelo y los dientes, me depilé, me arreglé las cejas. Era conveniente cuidar hasta el último detalle. Cuando iba a maquillarme, llamaron por teléfono. Era una de las maquilladoras del estudio, en concreto, la mejor de todas ellas: Irene.

-Michael quiere que suba a maquillarte, a peinarte y hacerte la manicura.

Suspiré. Michael era el nombre por el que todo el mundo conocía a Aro en Icewood.

-Está bien, ¿por qué no?

En realidad, no estaba bien. Estaba harta de que Aro decidiera cómo tenía que ser mi vida. Por más que él dijera que yo era su huésped de honor, en realidad, era su prisionera y hubiera querido gritarlo en voz alta para que todo el hotel lo supiera.

Irene era encantadora pero muy cotilla. Quería descubrir cuál era mi relación con Michael.

-Yo creo que se ha enamorado de ti –dijo, mientras me pintaba las ojos.

Mis manos se crisparon sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y mis uñas se clavaron en el cuero. Me dominé a tiempo para no responder una barbaridad.

-Lo dudo, Irene.

-Entonces es que quiere convertirte en su nueva musa.

"Ridículo", pensé, pero dejé que Irene lo creyera. Mejor no dar muchas explicaciones.

Irene hizo que me pusiera el vestido antes de darle el último toque a mi pelo.

-Increíble –dijo-. Estás preciosa. Siempre lo estás cuando te pones un vestido, Bella. Deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Ni hablar, ahora que me había librado de Alice… Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. La echaba tanto de menos.

Irene quería quedarse a mi lado hasta que vinieran a buscarme, pero me las arreglé para que me dejara sola. Cuando se marchó, hice esfuerzos para no llorar –lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera temido estropear el maquillaje-. Los echaba tanto de menos a todos, pero sobre todo a Edward. Vivir sin él era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Para distraerme, decidí probar los tacones. Los zapatos eran preciosos y justo de mi talla, pero supe que todo iría mal en el momento en que me subí a ellos. Di tres pasos, y me torcí un tobillo.

-Sabía que esto pasaría –dije para mí.

Mi descoordinación había regresado de la mano de mi humanidad. Era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que podía saltar desde un segundo piso al suelo con los tacones puestos y mantener perfectamente el equilibrio. Temblé, solo de pensar en toda la noche sobre aquellas finas agujas. Me mataría.

Lo intenté de nuevo. Anduve unos pasos a la velocidad en que lo hace un niño que acaba de aprender a andar. No pasó nada, salvo que se considere algo resaltable andar con las piernas rígidas y que te tiemblen los tobillos. Suspiré. Anduve un poco más deprisa. El tobillo volvió a torcerse. Esta vez, di un grito de dolor.

-¡No, no y no! –dije, mientras que quitaba los zapatos y los lanzaba contra el ventanal.

Los zapatos se estrellaron contra el cristal y rodaron por el suelo. Los miré con frustración durante unos instantes y entonces me fijé en mis zapatillas negras, que estaban un poco más allá de donde habían caído los zapatos. Eran unas zapatillas de baile, parecidas a las que usaba de pequeña. Una idea se abrió paso en mi mente al verlas.

Era una idea peligrosa. Consistía en desafiar al vampiro más poderoso del mundo.

"Hum", pensé, "si hubiera querido matarme ya lo habría hecho. Me necesita viva. No creo que eso cambie por unos zapatos".

-Que se fastidie Aro –exclamé en voz alta mientras cogía las zapatillas.

A los cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Bella?

-¿Jake?

Abrí la puerta. Ante mí estaba un joven con la camisa blanca arrugada y suelta por encima del pantalón. Era moreno y tenía el pelo rizado. Se llamaba Jacobo García, de nombre artístico Jake García y su sonrisa inconfundible era una de las más deseadas en Icewood. Pero en aquel momento deseé borrarla de su cara.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ey, no te enfades, Bella. Ya sé que he venido sin avisar pero… -Jacobo miró a su izquierda y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Allí estaba la causa de que el bueno de Jacobo estuviera en mi puerta.

-Jane –dije.

Jane cruzó conmigo una de sus miradas frías y despectivas. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder. Llegamos tarde –dijo.

Le dije a Jake que me esperara un instante y cogí el bolso. El me dejó pasar por delante de él y puso su mano en mi espalda.

-No la hagamos esperar. No sabes cómo está hoy. Por cierto –bajó la voz-, ¿qué le has hecho para que te odie tanto?

-Créeme. No te gustaría saberlo –suspiré.

-Por cierto, estás preciosa –continuó, y se arrimó más a mí.

-Jake -Lo empujé un poco y lo hice separarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé –se excusó –Hay que guardar la distancia de seguridad.

-Exacto.

En el ascensor, Jane y yo cruzamos miradas asesinas. Jane deseaba verme muerta. Por eso le resultaba frustrante que Aro me quisiera viva precisamente ahora, que se podía librar de mí con tanta facilidad. Sonreí, provocándola.

Cuando me vio humana y frágil de nuevo, me contó cómo había dado muerte, por el placer de matar, a los dos lobos más jóvenes de la manada, poco después del entierro de Renesmee. Algún día se lo haría pagar, aunque ella fuera un vampiro lleno de poderes extraordinarios y yo una simple humana. Se lo dije muy bajito, de forma que Jacobo no nos oyera. Se lo recordaba siempre que podía.

El ascensor se detuvo y Jane salió en primer lugar. Estábamos en el garaje. Había una limusina esperándonos. Jacobo abrió la puerta para mí y luego se deslizó a mi lado. Al hacerlo, me rozó con la mano el muslo: un movimiento que quería parecer casual pero estaba estudiado hasta el último detalle.

-Jake –advertí, por segunda vez.

-Ejem, bonito calzado –dijo.

-¿No lo habías visto o es una maniobra de distracción? –dije-. Te advierto que se me acaba la paciencia.

-¡Uy! Caray, Bella. Soy un hombre y hoy estás increíble.

Jane se sentó al lado del chófer. Había un cristal entre ellos y nosotros. Quizás nos oían o quizás no, pero me relajé. Al menos, Jacobo y yo teníamos algo de intimidad. No es que fuéramos a hacer mucho con ella. A él no le importaría, pero yo no iba a ceder, lo cual le sorprendía. Me veía como un desafío: Jacobo tenía dieciocho años y estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se tiraran a sus pies, no a que lo rechazaran.

-¿Qué tal el estreno de tu última película? –pregunté, por hacerle hablar de algo que no fuera yo. Jake era el actor de moda entre las adolescentes y era un chico simpático, la verdad, además de guapo. Me caía bien. Seríamos buenos amigos si no se empeñara en ligar conmigo.

-Psché. Aburrido. Te eché de menos.

-Jake, por favor.

-Es cierto. Te eché de menos, Bella –El tono era distinto esta vez. Más serio, más íntimo, más sincero, así que callé y escuché-. No es por lo que tú crees, es porque eres especial. La única chica que no me mira con ojos de carnero, viendo en mí a los personajes de mis películas. Tampoco eres como las actrices, que se miran a todas horas en el espejo y dan un grito desesperado porque les ha salido un granito. Ya te digo, eres especial. Una chica corriente, simpática, buena amiga, que me para los pies y no me da lo que yo quiero.

Sonrió, al decir esto último, con la sonrisa pícara e irresistible que lo había hecho famoso. Me desarmó. Siempre lo lograba. Me di cuenta de que había cambiado de estrategia, pero era divertido seguirle la corriente. Me gustaba más este Jacobo que el pulpo.

-Eres un tonto –dije.

-Me encanta cómo dices "tonto" –imitó el tono de mi voz. Me reí. -Si tú lo dices, seguro que lo soy, y si no lo soy, lo seré para darte gusto. Y estás preciosa, en serio. Vas a ser… Wow. Vas a ser el centro de atención en la fiesta de Aro.

-El centro de atención, no, por favor –dije. Se rió. Sabía que me ponía nerviosa que la gente se fijara en mí.

-Te sacaré a bailar todo el rato.

-No bailo.

La voz de Jane interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Ya llegamos. Jacobo deja de intentar ligártela. Ya te he dicho que es lesbiana.

Jacobo me miró y puso una cara extraña.

-Vaya, Jane. Ya sé porque la miras con tanta pasión. Estás triste, herida ¿No corresponde Bella a tus sentimientos?

Jane solía asustar a Jacobo. Salvo cuando yo estaba delante. Entonces, él encontraba divertido provocarla porque sabía que yo me reiría. Esta vez reprimí la carcajada porque no era el momento. La limusina se había detenido frente a la casa de Aro. Había una alfombra roja.

-Oh, Dios mío, no.

-Oh sí, claro que sí –respondió Jane con alegría rabiosa-. Jacobo, sales y abres la puerta a Bella. Ella entra por la alfombra roja contigo. Prepárate, hay muchos fotógrafos.

-Fantástico –exclamó Jacobo. Estaba feliz-. Mañana todos me envidiarán la novia.

No dije nada. Me había quedado sin voz. Oh, no y mil veces no. Podía soportar que sus fans me odiaran. Pero que todo el mundo se fijara en mí, que todos pensaran que era la novia del hombre más deseado de Icewood... Oh, Dios, cuántos fotógrafos. No.

Si yo no era nadie. Si ni siquiera era actriz. Sólo una chica normal. Sí, bueno, había sido vampiro, pero eso no lo sabía nadie.

La puerta se abrió y dos fuertes brazos me sacaron casi en volandas. No veía nada. Los flashes me deslumbraban por completo. Sólo sentía el brazo de Jacobo sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura y estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Más cerca de lo que debería por cierto. Era increíble lo pulpo que podía llegar a ser; pero en aquel momento me daba igual: si no me sujetara me caería, a pesar de las zapatillas.

Habría unas cincuenta personas en el jardín de la casa de Aro. De los Vulturi, sólo estaba él –Marcus y Caius encontraban aquellas fiestas demasiado aburridas-, rodeado por cinco miembros de la guardia. Jane y Alex lo contemplaban todo con su mirada fría y paseaban con un coctel en la mano. Renata no se separaba de Aro. Demetri y Felix vigilaban los accesos. Los miembros de la guardia Vulturi no se mezclaban con los demás invitados. Sonreían. Fingían beber. Paseaban. Pero nadie deseaba mantener con ellos una conversación.

A pesar de ello, no me explicaba la despreocupación de los humanos presentes. ¿Estaban demasiado interesados en lo que podía proporcionarles el influyente Aro, o bien habían perdido el sentido de autoprotección que los debería alejar del vampiro? Porque, aunque mantenían las distancias, lo cierto es que estaban allí, en el jardín de la casa, junto a la piscina.

Los cuatro músicos de la pequeña orquesta eran completamente humanos. Los estaba contemplando cuando sentí la mano de Jake sobre mi espalda. Su otra mano fue a buscar la mía y tiró de ella.

-¿Bailas?

Le seguí sin pensar. Era fácil dejarse llevar por él. Jake no me había dejado ni un segundo en toda la noche, lo cual era de agradecer. Quizás, mientras no me abandonara, Aro no se acercaría. No deseaba hablar con el poderoso vampiro del cual era prisionera.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción de amor. Era antigua: ya existía cuando yo era humana. La tarareé en mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos: "When you love someone/ You'll do anything/ You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain /You'll shoot the moon /You put out the sun..."Y recordé todas las locuras románticas con las que a Edward le gustaba sorprenderme. Cómo cuando vivíamos en Europa y llenó de flores Edelwais toda nuestra habitación. Aunque estaba completamente emocionada, le reñí, en broma, porque aquello era antiecológico, y él me explicó que las había cogido de un prado que estaba sembrado de ellas y tenía una superficie tan grande que abarcaba todo el horizonte. Me llevó allí para demostrármelo. Le dije que estaba loco y me cantó esta misma canción mientras me abrazaba y bailaba conmigo por encima del prado lleno de flores. Pasamos el día entero allí y luego volvimos a nuestra habitación. Recuerdo bien que era primavera.

¿Cómo había podido abandonarle? ¿Cómo no comprendí que, alejándome de él, superar la muerte de Renesmee sería mucho más difícil? ¡Tenía tantos deseos de volver a ser humana para poder envejecer y morir! Era mi decisión y no quería arrastrarle conmigo. Sabía que él me seguiría si le decía cuál era mi deseo pero yo quería que él siguiera siendo joven e inmortal.

Había sido un gran error, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo llorar.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, justo sobre el hombro de Jake.

-¿Bella?

Jake me miraba. Sin parar de bailar, soltó mi mano y recogió con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían a raudales por mi mejilla.

-¿Quieres que salgamos? Hace una noche agradable.

Salimos fuera, a la parte del jardín que no estaba cubierta por la cúpula. Jake se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. El aire fresco me sentó bien y dejé de llorar. Me arrebujé en la prenda de Jacobo. Olía a él. Reconocí para mí misma que su éxito con las chicas estaba más que justificado. Yo misma podría enamorarme de él, si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

-¿Mejor? –Jake esbozó su gran sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, durante los cuales me devoró con los ojos. Bajé la vista confundida. Debía de haber enrojecido como un tomate.

-Perdona, lo siento –dijo él-, a veces, cuando te miro, pierdo la noción del tiempo. Bella, si tú quisieras… -Respiró hondo antes de continuar-. Mañana todas las revistas del corazón preguntarán por la chica que acompañaba a Jake García a la fiesta del magnate de los estudios Icewood productions, y…

-Y miles de fans me odiarán.

-Se morirán de envidia. Y ¿sabes? Tendrán razón. Si tú quisieras, Bella, yo gritaría en cada televisión, en cada radio, en cada entrevista, que eres mi novia y diría soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte.

-No, Jake, lo siento pero no.

-Hay alguien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que… Yo no sé nada de ti. Llegaste aquí hace unos meses y aunque he preguntado, la gente sólo sabe decirme que eres la protegida de Michael. ¿Es él? ¿Es Michael?

-Claro que no –exclamé.

-Lo cual es una auténtica pena, porque me encantaría –Era la voz de Aro; allí estaba, a unos metros de nosotros con una sonrisa tan amplia que mostraba sus dientes. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Jake. No tenía la menor idea de lo que era Michael pero no parecía confiar en él. Hacía bien. Aro tenía que estar pagándole muy bien para tenerlo como actor en exclusiva para su productora; tanto más cuanto que ni siquiera estaba rodando de momento ninguna película.

Detrás de Aro, Jane me miraba con una mirada asesina. Gracias a Dios, mi escudo seguía protegiéndome de ella, porque Jane estaba celosa. No sé de qué, pero lo estaba.

-Mi queridísima Bella –dijo Aro-, tenía tantas ganas de charlar contigo esta noche; pero, ya sabes, cuando diriges una industria como la mía estás siempre ocupado, muy ocupado. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, querida? ¿O quizás prefieras dar un paseo? Oh, sí, hace una noche espléndida. ¿Paseamos?

Aro comenzó a andar y yo le acompañé ¿Acaso podía negarme? Jake me siguió. Su instinto protector estaba activo y alerta. Jane caminó a su lado. Sentí sus ojos clavados como estacas afiladas en mi nuca. Me alegré infinitamente de que mi escudo estuviera bien firme para protegerme de ella.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños? He visto que has estrenado parte de él.

¿Regalo? ¿Cumpleaños? Claro. Habían pasado tantos años desde el último que había olvidado el día.

-¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Oh, Bella, eres tan joven. Tan joven y llena de vida.

Me había puesto roja, otra vez. Aro me miró con deseo.

-Ah, con esa sangre tan joven y tan vehemente. Oh, sí.

Sentí arder mi piel. Maldito vampiro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Aro?

-Michael, Bella, Michael Visconti, no lo olvides. Y no quiero nada, sólo que seas feliz. Por eso te he hecho un regalo que no es nada, nada, comparado con el que te espera al nacer el nuevo día. El día en que cumples años.

Nos miramos él y yo. El miedo, el dolor, la pena, todo había desaparecido de mi alma. No iba a vencerme. No.

-Si le haces daño a mi familia…

-¿Pero quién ha hablado de tu familia? ¿Y de hacer daño? Yo nunca le haría daño a alguien a quien tú amaras mi querida Bella.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta que daba al interior de la cúpula. Félix y Demetri inclinaron la cabeza y sonrieron al paso de Aro. El reloj que había sobre el umbral marcaba la medianoche. Técnicamente, acababa de comenzar el día de mi diecinueve cumpleaños.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando entramos. Entonces, todo el mundo cantó felicitándome.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! –gritaron diez vampiros y cuarenta humanos. Quise morir, pero no me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, no con Aro allí. Iba a hacerle daño a Edward, o a alguien de mi familia, y yo no pensaba consentirlo.

* * *

**Bueno, lo sé, lo sé. Echais de menos a Edward. Yo también. En el próximo capítulo -aún no lo he escrito pero lo prometo- se reencuentran.**

**Tardaré una semana en subirlo. Estos días, tal como os dije, estoy liadísima. El mundo real, ya se sabe. Pero a partir del martes de la semana que viene voy a ir mucho mejor de tiempo y escribir es mi hobby favorito. Así que prometo un reencuentro muy, muy romántico.**


	7. Edward

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen**

Anteriormente...

_-¿Qué quieres de mí, Aro?_

_-Michael, Bella, Michael Visconti, no lo olvides. Y no quiero nada, solo que seas feliz. Por eso te he hecho un regalo que no es nada, nada, comparado con el que te espera al nacer el nuevo día. El día en que cumples años._

_Nos miramos él y yo. El miedo, el dolor, la pena, todo había desaparecido de mi alma. No iba a vencerme. No._

_-Si le haces daño a mi familia…_

_-¿Pero quién ha hablado de tu familia? ¿Y de hacer daño? Yo nunca le haría daño a alguien a quien tú amaras mi querida Bella._

_Sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a la puerta que daba al interior de la cúpula. Felix y Demetri inclinaron la cabeza y sonrieron al paso de Aro. El reloj que había sobre la puerta marcaba la medianoche. Técnicamente, acababa de entrar en mi diecinueve cumpleaños._

_Las luces estaban apagadas cuando entramos. Entonces todo el mundo cantó felicitándome._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! –gritaron todos. Diez vampiros y cuarenta humanos. Quise morir, pero no me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, No con Aro allí. Iba a hacerle daño a Edward, o a alguien de mi familia, y yo no pensaba consentirlo._

**Capitulo 12.-Edward**

-No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños –dijo Jake. Traía en sus manos dos copas de champagne, una para cada uno de nosotros-. ¿Seguro que no quieres tarta? La han hecho por ti.

-No–respondí-. No me gusta cumplir años y no me gustan los regalos ni las sorpresas.

-¡Vaya! Pues Michael está dando una fiesta increíble justo para sorprenderte.

¿Detectaba cierto ataque de celos en la voz de Jake? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me asociaba con Aro? Hasta Jane estaba celosa, como si yo fuera ¿qué? ¿Su sobrina preferida?

Iba a responder cuando sonó mi móvil. Rebusqué en mi bolso. Era un mensaje. De Meridan.

"Sal de la fiesta y líbrate de los guardaespaldas. Te espero en el garaje de tu hotel para llevarte al hospital. Hay alguien a quien debes ver. No digas nada a nadie. Si Aro se entera de que me he puesto en contacto contigo…".

Miré el móvil durante unos segundos. No había palabras para describir la mezcla de angustia y felicidad que sentía. Escribí febrilmente mi mensaje de respuesta a Meridan:

"¿Es Edward?"

Y lo mandé. Los escasos segundos que pasaron hasta que recibí contestación fueron terribles.

"Sí".

Cogí la mano de Jake y tiré de ella.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa Bella?

-Tengo que volver al hotel y necesito que, de camino, me ayudes a librarme de todos esos tipos que me siguen a todas partes.

Nos fuimos disimuladamente de la fiesta pero, cuando llegamos a la puerta y pedimos un taxi, uno de los hombres que me seguían a todas partes estaba allí.

-¿Desean volver al hotel, los señores?

-Sí –respondí.

-Entonces no hace falta que pidan un taxi, llamaré a la limusina.

-¿Y qué pasa si queremos pedir un taxi, eh? –dijo un enfadado Jake.

-Oh, nada en absoluto, pero son las normas de seguridad que nos han dado.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Jake –suspiré. Sabía que sería inútil razonar con ellos. En apenas unos segundos, una limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta y entramos en ella.

Una vez en el interior, Jake me miró muy intrigado aunque se abstuvo de decir nada. Sin duda estaría preguntándose quién era yo para llevar siempre una seguridad mayor que la suya. Quizás imaginaba que era una princesa o algo así. La realidad, en cambio, era mucho más triste y más prosaica: mis acompañantes no eran mis protectores sino mis carceleros. Pero a Jake eso nunca se le ocurriría por sí mismo.

Cuando atravesamos las puertas del hotel, nos dirigimos al ascensor acompañados siempre por el mismo hombre. Le oí hablar por el micrófono que llevaba pegado a la oreja.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Era el aviso para mis otros carceleros. Cuando llegáramos al piso cuarenta y cuatro, el mío, habría ya allí cuatro o cinco agentes más vigilando todas las salidas de la planta. Imposible huir. Tenía que pensar rápido.

El guardaespaldas pulsó dos botones: las plantas veintinueve y cuarenta y cuatro. La primera era la de Jake. "Claro", pensé, "esa es la solución, pero tendrá que ser algo… ejem… improvisado".

Cogí la mano de Jake y comencé a juguetear con ella. Jake me miró sorprendido, y aún se sorprendió más cuando situé su brazo por detrás de mi espalda. En aquel momento el ascensor se detuvo. Al abrirse la puerta, frente a nosotros, había un bar pequeño pero agradable. Salí del ascensor pegada a Jake.

-Agente ¿Por qué no va a tomar una copa al bar? Tengo que ir a la habitación de mi amigo y estaré allí como mínimo una hora ¿verdad, Jake?

Guiñé un ojo con complicidad al guardaespaldas y apreté la mano de Jake en un intento de que me comprendiera y me siguiera el juego. Afortunadamente fue así.

-Sí, una hora o más –añadió Jake. Me estrechó contra él de modo abusivo y guiñó a su vez el ojo al agente-. Tómese lo que quiera, pago yo.

Jake miró al barman y agregó:

-Barra libre para el señor.

El agente, sin embargo, parecía dispuesto a seguirnos hasta la habitación de Jake. Éste se dio cuenta y me besó. Fue un beso largo, al que no tuve más remedio que ceder si quería escapar.

-Caradura –susurré, cuando dejó mis labios libres. El sonrió.

-No mires atrás –dijo-. Nos besaremos por todo el pasillo hasta que se canse de seguirnos.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, me separé de Jake y lo empujé hasta que cayó sobre el sofá. Se quedó allí tumbado, en una postura un tanto extraña, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías? –pregunté.

-Hum, Bella, creo que has empezado tú y, aunque me gustaría que fuera porque me deseas, dudo tener esa suerte.

-Necesito ir al garaje y perder de vista a esos tipos, te lo he dicho.

-Lo del garaje, no.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer allí?

-Me espera Meridan.

-¿Quién es Meridan?

-¿Quién es Meridan? ¿Quién es Meridan? –retorcí mis manos impaciente. Necesitaba ver a Edward cuanto antes y saber que estaba bien-. Y ¿qué más da quién es Meridan?

"Es el hombre que me quitó la inmortalidad", pensé. "Y seguro que a Edward le ha hecho lo mismo. Tengo que verle. Saber que está bien. Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal…" Pero no dije nada de todo eso. En cambio, pregunté, casi al borde de la histeria.

-¿Puedes mirar si el tipo está allí fuera?

Jake puso el ojo en la mirilla de la puerta. Luego abrió y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Creo que lo hemos escandalizado lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo voy al garaje? –pregunté. Lo aparté y salí de la habitación-. Da igual, no me lo digas. Encontraré el camino. Las escaleras de este piso están por allí ¿no? –indiqué la dirección que se alejaba del bar y del ascensor.

Jake suspiró.

-Te acompañaré. Este hotel es un auténtico laberinto. Mientras tanto, me podrías contar quién es ese Meridan.

Llegamos al garaje un cuarto de hora después. Vi enseguida el coche del médico; un porche rojo que estaba cerca de los ascensores. Corrí hacia él y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Espera Bella, ¿qué haces? Voy contigo –dijo Jake.

Me volví y lo miré. No, claro que no podía venir. Si venía, sabría demasiado. Por su seguridad, no le convenía saber demasiado. Hablé muy deprisa.

-Oh, Jake, gracias de verdad, pero si necesito algo es que subas a esa habitación tuya y finjas que yo sigo allí contigo, todo el tiempo que puedas. No te preocupes de nada. Confío en este hombre. He de ir con él al hospital porque tengo que ver a alguien que está allí y… -Lo abracé para evitar caer en un ataque de histeria. Jake me dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquila. Haré todo lo que me pides.

Me separé de él y subí al coche. Meridan lo arrancó.

-¿Cómo está Edward? –le pregunté a bocajarro. Estaba tensa. Emocionada, feliz, asustada.

-Tranquila. El peligro ha pasado. Todo salió bien, como contigo.

-¿Ha despertado ya?

-No, está sedado; así que aún tardará unas horas. Podrás verle antes. Eso, claro, si Aro no nos descubre.

Conocí a Meridan en Seattle. Yo era la interlocutora oficial de la familia Cullen con J. Jenks –el tataranieto de aquel primer J. Jenks al que encargué los documentos de mi hija cuando los Vulturis vinieron a matarnos-, y éste me lo presentó en una de aquellas cenas a las que solía invitarme cuando acudía a su despacho para renovar pasaportes que resultaran plausibles a vampiros con centenares de años. Meridan, entonces, era jovencísimo: apenas un estudiante. Sus investigaciones provocaron mi curiosidad hasta el punto de que decidí acompañarles mientras cenaban. Pensé en contárselo luego todo a Carlisle, pero al fin, decidí no hacerlo: no quería que se lo dijera a Edward. Sabía de sus tendencias melodramáticas y aunque últimamente estaba en paz consigo mismo, no quería darle ideas que le sirvieran en un momento de frustración.

Nunca pensé que sería yo, y no Edward, quien acudiría a Meridan unos años después, pero, para explicar mi decisión, habría que comenzar por el principio. Unos setenta años antes de aquella charla, cuando Renesmee y Jacob decidieron tener hijos, su modo de vida cambió. Querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus pequeños –algo que comprendí muy bien- y Jacob dejó de transformarse. Su reloj biológico, detenido en los dieciséis años, volvió a ponerse en marcha y el de Renesmee se activó también, como si estuviera sincronizado con el de Jacob. La vida de ambos fue larga desde un punto de vista humano. Jacob se apagó lentamente en su ancianidad y murió en paz una noche, rodeado de su familia. Supe que mi hija no le sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

Así fue. Unos meses más tarde, Renesmee me contó que le habían diagnosticado un cáncer y yo odié la clase de vida que me permitía seguir siendo joven mientras mi hija se moría sin remedio. De vez en cuando, yo veía a Meridan en Seattle. Creo que él ya sabía qué clase de ser era yo. Incluso que así éramos todos los Cullen. Probablemente, se hacía el encontradizo cada vez que Jenks y yo quedábamos en la ciudad. Meridan no es un ser humano normal y corriente. No tiene miedo de los vampiros. Es como si hubiera nacido sin ese instinto de protección, quizás porque también tiene propiedades de escudo, como yo. Aro debe haberlo descubierto.

Lo que no sabía yo por entonces era que Aro estaba detrás de Meridan. En realidad, dudo que lo estuviera al principio, cuando le conocí. Pero a Meridan le gustaba el riesgo y no miraba con quién hablaba. Supongo que fue cuestión de tiempo que Aro averiguara lo que hacía y le obligara a trabajar para él. Así, Meridan me tendió una trampa en mi momento más sensible.

Renesmee estaba ingresada en el hospital de Seattle, en la UCI. Rodeada de instrumentos y gomas de goteros por todas partes, conectada a un respirador. Yo no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría. Estaba sola. Había avisado a Edward y a Carlisle para que vinieran con urgencia, pero tardarían aún unas horas. Entonces, recibí la llamada –muy oportuna- de Meridan. Se pasó por el hospital a verme a mí y a mi hija (los médicos pensaban que yo era la suya pero Meridan sabía la verdad). Era todo parte de un plan, y le funcionó perfectamente porque yo lo deseaba, sí, lo deseaba. Quería morir, así que le rogué que me ayudara a ser humana de nuevo.

Lo que al principio fue un plan descabellado urdido en un momento de dolor fue adquiriendo una lógica evidente a mis ojos a medida que dibujaba sus líneas maestras. Renesmee salió de aquella situación, pero mi plan siguió tomando forma, perfeccionándose. No estaba decidido aún, pero casi. Solo necesitaba un empujón. Ver a Edward a mi lado hacía que dudara. Pero cuando la enterramos, supe que lo haría y llamé a Meridan desde la playa.

Cuando desperté, tres días después, comprendí enseguida que había tres cosas que iban mal, muy mal.

Sentí no uno, sino dos vacíos en mi corazón. No había recuperado a mi hija y ya no tenía a Edward a mi lado.

A través de la ventana, la línea de edificios que se dibujaba en el horizonte no era la de Los Ángeles, el lugar dónde Meridan me había dicho que me llevaría; sino la de Icewood, la ciudad cuya construcción había comenzado Aro doscientos años antes y que dirigía discretamente sin que los humanos se apercibieran de ello.

Por último, no tardé ni veinticuatro horas en descubrir que Aro controlaba a Meridan, tan prisionero como yo, tan amenazado como yo, pero mucho, mucho más asustado.

Meridan era cobarde pero, a pesar de ello, terminé confiando en él: ya no me mentía, no desde aquella primera vez. Por él supe que Aro quería hacerle a Edward lo mismo que a mí. No intenté siquiera convencerle de que no lo hiciera porque sabía que Aro tenía mucho más poder que yo sobre él.

Meridan era muy bueno en su trabajo. Otros vampiros habían muerto en el proceso de transformación, porque habían estado en manos de otros miembros de su equipo y porque a Aro, en realidad, no le importaba que murieran. Pero Edward tenía que vivir, porque Aro lo quería así, y porque yo le había pedido a Meridan que le salvara la vida:

_-No te preocupes. Lo haré yo mismo._

_-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Carlisle? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que ocurre aquí? Él te ayudaría. Cuando estés allí no tienes por qué temer a Aro._

_-No lo entiendes, Bella. El poder de Aro es inmenso. No tienes ni idea, ni idea, de hasta donde alcanzan sus tentáculos en el mundo humano._

_-Solo sé que le vas a quitar la inmortalidad a Edward._

_-No creo que eso sea del todo malo. Estará contigo. Por lo que sé de él, aceptaría el cambio gustoso._

_-Dime entonces solo que lo traerás vivo –le pedí, por centésima vez._

_-Eso te lo prometo, Bella. Mi vida estaría sentenciada si no lo hiciera. Pero lo salvaría de todas formas. Si es como tú, merece vivir._

Esa conversación la tuvimos meses antes. Creía que Aro ya habría desistido de traer a Edward a Icewood. Pero no. Al parecer, solo estaba esperando el momento más oportuno.

El coche de Meridan entró en el aparcamiento.

-Vamos, Bella. Planta quinta. Procura que no te vean.

Cruzamos la puerta. El entró primero y entretuvo a la enfermera que había en el hall. Yo crucé detrás de él al ascensor. Enseguida él me siguió. Salió del ascensor también por delante de mí y arrastró a sus colaboradores detrás de él diciéndoles que quería enseñarles algo.

Vi una habitación con la puerta cerrada y un cartel de "prohibido entrar". Crucé la puerta. Había una cama solitaria. Edward reposaba en ella con los ojos cerrados y un gotero conectado a su brazo.

-¿Edward? –susurré.

No respondió. Dormía. Me acerqué a él despacio y me senté en la cama a su lado. Lo contemplé sin decir nada. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía.

No había cambiado mucho. Bueno, en realidad, sí. Era él pero estaba distinto. Lo primero que advertí fue que respiraba. Era una respiración lenta y calmada como la de un niño que sueña cosas agradables. Lo segundo que note fue su piel. Ya no era tan pálida. Acaricié su mano y la tomé entre las mías. Estaba caliente. Más incluso que la mía. Seguí entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y dibujando en su palma garabatos sin sentido. Garabatos que decían "te quiero" en todos los idiomas del universo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus mejillas se habían vuelto sonrosadas. Me pregunté cómo serían sus ojos. Sentí un deseo casi irrefrenable de despertarle para verlos. ¿Serían verdes, como cuando era humano? Los míos habían vuelto a su color chocolate original.

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Su pelo seguía siendo indomable. Eso no había cambiado en absoluto. Lo acaricié con cuidado al principio, luego sin temor. Al fin me retuve y suspiré, no quería despertarle, aún no. Si bien no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría sin hacerlo. ¿Se despertaría con facilidad o estaría aún demasiado sedado? ¿Sería bueno que lo despertara?

Mi mano se escapó de su pelo y se deslizó por su mejilla, y dibujó luego la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. Siguió deslizándose hacia abajo, por su pecho. Era perfecto, con músculos cincelados casi como en la piedra. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mis dedos. El Edward humano seguía provocando en mí los mismos efectos que el vampiro.

Mi mano se detuvo al llegar al corazón que latía a un ritmo fuerte y normal. Su corazón. Me emocioné y ya no pude retener las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos en silencio. Me incliné sobre él y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. Pudieron ser minutos u horas.

Luego el ritmo de su respiración cambió. Su mano libre se movió y se apoyó sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Bella? –dijo. Era una voz somnolienta.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos abiertos. Ojos de un color verde esmeralda cálido.

-Edward el color de tus ojos es…

Pero no me dejó terminar. Me acalló con un beso profundo e intenso, que se fue haciendo furioso por momentos y que sólo terminó cuando ambos tuvimos que detenernos para respirar.

-Sabía que te encontraría -dijo.

Sonrió un instante, con su sonrisa torcida. Esa misma sonrisa que siempre había destruido hasta el último resto de mi voluntad. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé, despacio, primero, luego poco a poco nuestro beso se hizo más profundo, rodeé con mis manos su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. El intentó abrazarme y ambos terminamos enredados con la goma de gotero que colgaba de su brazo. Nos reímos y dejamos de besarnos.

-Espera –dijo él. Se arrancó la vía endovenosa y apartó de sí triunfante la goma.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eliminar estorbos. Ya no lo necesito.

-Pero… -continué. Vi unas gotas de sangre que salían de donde había estado la aguja. Sangre roja y cálida. Ya no tenía para mí la atracción de antes pero me incliné sobre su muñeca y curé a besos su herida. Edward suspiró. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y su mano tropezó otra vez con la goma de gotero. Riéndose, la desenredó y la apartó de nosotros.

-Estúpidas gomas –dijo, sin dejar de reír. Yo me reía con él. Me acosté sobre su pecho.

-Soy tan feliz de verte otra vez, Edward. Tengo que explicarte tantas cosas.

-Yo también –dijo, mientras besaba mi cabeza una y otra vez: mi frente, mi cabello, mis ojos, mis mejillas.

-Y pedirte perdón por haberte abandonado de esa manera. Gracias por buscarme y por encontrarme y…

No pude terminar la frase porque Edward me hizo callar con un beso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, el uno junto al otro; sólo que, al cabo de un tiempo que me pareció muy corto, Edward se puso tenso.

-¿Dónde estamos? –me preguntó.

-Oh, en el hospital.

-¿De dónde?

-Icewood.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y, cuando yo lo hice también, puso su brazo delante de mí, como si quisiera protegerme de una amenaza que estuviera tras la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Aro está aquí.

-Ah, bueno, Aro –dije.

-¿No te sorprende?

La puerta se abrió y Aro, al otro lado, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Edward, por fin!

Detrás de él entro también en la habitación un Meridan cariacontecido.

-¡Y Bella, también! ¡Qué maravilloso reencuentro! Me encantan las historias de amor.

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo que he conseguido escribir hasta ahora. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma ;-D.

Y ahora, como voy a tener vacaciones, voy a actualizar más a menudo. Plis: a cambio ¿reviews?:-) Va... Han vuelto Edward y ahora Bella y él están juntos. ¿Para siempre? Jake, que está enamorado de Bella, y los Vulturi, que son todos unos vampiros inteligentes y diabólicos, van a intentar separarles. Por otro lado, Aro tiene planes para que Edward y Bella le sirvan de la manera que ellos menos sospechan...


	8. ¿Quién es ella?

Capítulo 8.- El Dr. Meridan

Jacob y Leah se marcharon al final del verano y mi vida se convirtió en una perpetua noche sin sentido. Mientras estaban los chicos, había pequeños detalles que mantenían mi mente distraída. Cuando ellos se fueron, la ausencia de Bella se hizo más dolorosa que nunca.

Una tarde, Carlisle recibió la llamada de un colega. Pasaba cerca de casa y quería venir a verle. Carlisle, con la generosidad que le caracterizaba, lo invitó a cenar.

Meridan, así se llamaba, llegó a las siete de la tarde. Tendría unos treinta y tantos años. Era un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro y ondulado, peinado hacia atrás, casi relamido; era alto y tenía la piel morena, no porque lo fuera de por sí: más bien parecía que se tostaba al sol, o bien, que era aficionado a los rayos UVA. Era atractivo, pero de una forma demasiado evidente: no como quién lo es sin pretenderlo, sino como quién pretende más de lo que es.

Todo eso observé de él durante el primer segundo tras abrir la puerta.

-Tú debes ser Edward, ¿no? –me dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía. Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti. Al parecer, eres un colega.

-Así es, pero no ejerzo.

-No importa, no importa –dijo.

Carlisle salió a recibirle. Se saludaron efusivamente.

-¿Qué tal por Los Ángeles? ¿Sigues en la Universidad con tus investigaciones? –En aquel momento decidí que la piel morena se debía al sol de California. Carlisle me miró y habló esta vez para mí-. Las investigaciones de mi amigo Meridan son muy originales, ¿sabes? Estudia el comportamiento celular y orgánico en el momento de la muerte.

-¡Macabro! –Gritó Emmett que se acercaba por el pasillo-. ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en la muerte?

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, Meridan –dije, avergonzado-. Le gusta bromear.

-Oh, no creas, Edward, no me molestan las bromas. Estoy acostumbrado. Me las tomo con buen humor –Miró a Emmett-. Sin embargo, le diría a tu hermano que la muerte es muy interesante de estudiar. Las funciones vitales se detienen, las células mueren y la conciencia se apaga. Conocer el proceso es el mejor modo de aprender a revertirlo. –Ahora se dirigió directamente a Emmett-. ¡Y qué decir de los no muertos, Emmett! ¿No es ese tu nombre?

Emmett se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo y miró fijamente al Dr. Meridan. No levantó ni una ceja.

-¿Nos han presentado formalmente? –dijo.

El Dr. Meridan miró a Carlisle y sonrió. Su boca mostró una hermosa y blanca hilera de dientes. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-Tu padre me ha hablado de ti y de tus hermanos –Se dirigió a Carlisle-. Sabía que tenías una familia maravillosa, pero la que veo supera mis mejores expectativas.

Rosalie se había acercado también a nosotros.

-¿De verdad cree en los no muertos? ¿Usted, un científico? Siempre pensé que eso eran cosas de supersticiosos y gentes crédulas.

El Dr. Meridan miró fascinado la belleza de Rosalie, luego carraspeó y continuó hablando sobre el tema que le apasionaba.

-Vampiros, zombis… Seres cuya muerte quedó detenida y que entraron en un estado único, fascinante. Quizás ellos sean la clave para la inmortalidad.

En la cocina se escuchó el chasquido del cristal estrellándose contra el suelo. Un segundo después, Esme, contrariada, apareció por el pasillo. Alice la seguía de cerca. Su rostro estaba demudado. Comprendí que Alice era la había roto lo que fuera y que había tenido una visión. La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada. Estaba traduciendo todos los clásicos de la literatura japonesa al ruso.

Allí en el recibidor nos habíamos ido reuniendo todos. Las palabras de Meridan podían ser las de un loco iluminado, pero la intuición nos decía que el médico sabía de qué hablaba. Esme puso algo de cordura e interrumpió nuestros pensamientos alarmados, demasiado turbados por las últimas palabras de Meridan y por el rostro de Alice como para actuar con sensatez.

-Por favor, Dr. Meridan, pase al comedor. Enseguida cenaremos. ¿Tiene hambre?

-Como un lobo, Sra. Cullen.

Alice me detuvo por el pasillo. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Tú y yo no hace falta que nos quedemos a cenar.

-¿Por qué no? –dije, intrigado-. Me apetece averiguar cosas sobre la investigación de Meridan.

-Ese es el problema –susurró-. ¿Puedes leer sus pensamientos?

Si así era, ninguno de ellos me había llamado tanto la atención como para ser consciente de él. Miré en dirección al lugar por el que Meridan había desaparecido. Traté de distinguir su voz mental. La identifiqué, pero sus pensamientos eran borrosos, muy difíciles de entender. No era como el silencio de la mente de Bella, más bien era como con Charli o como con mi biznieto Jacob.

-No puedo leerlos con claridad, Alice.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Debemos irnos, Edward.

-Vamos, Alice, si tan preocupante es, déjame ver tu visión y no la escondas –Se negó y cerró los ojos. El ritmo de traducción del japonés al ruso aumentó de velocidad. Sonreí. Dije-: ¿qué puede pasar? –y, sin hacerle caso, seguí a los demás-. Aunque Meridan pudiera hacerme daño, incluso provocar mi muerte, no me importaría. En realidad, le estaría agradecido.

La mesa estaba dispuesta y allí nos sentamos, siete vampiros y un hombre desde luego hambriento como un lobo, que empezó a dar cuenta de la magnífica cena que Alice y Esme habían preparado.

El Dr. Meridan no parecía preocupado por ser el único que comía mientras todos los demás le contemplábamos. Carlisle y él hablaron del tiempo meteorológico, de colegas conocidos por ambos, de los últimos avances médicos, de la sociedad en general y hasta del último presidente de los Estados Unidos. Cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar el tema de sus estudios sobre la muerte. Carlisle se mostraba buen conversador, Alice seguía muy nerviosa y había comenzado la traducción inversa del ruso al japonés con tal de no mostrarme lo que había visto, Emmett movía las piernas impaciente y Jasper trataba de calmarnos a todos. Meridan no entró en materia hasta que Esme sacó el café y nos sentamos todos en el sofá.

-La gente tiende a burlarse de mis investigaciones porque no cree que la inmortalidad sea posible –dijo, sorbiendo un poco de café-. Yo, en cambio, sé que lo es. Hará cinco años, estuve en Haití y pude obtener muestras de sangre y de otros tejidos procedentes de un zombi. Pero mis descubrimientos más interesantes los he realizado con vampiros.

En la casa de los Cullen, el único ser que seguía respirando era el Dr. Meridan. También era el único que se movía, los demás estábamos congelados como estatuas. Meridan dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Carlisle.

-Las historias de vampiros me han fascinado desde niño, pero yo creía, como todos, que eran pura fantasía. Al poco de iniciar mi tesis en la universidad, sin embargo, un policía vino a verme. Me trajo unas muestras de tejido y me pidió que las analizara. Te aseguro, Carlisle, que tuve que repetir los análisis dos veces para creer lo que decían. Era como si las células hubieran adquirido la consistencia de la roca.

El rostro de Carlisle mostraba una expresión con la que parecía decirle a Meridan: "Te creo porque sé que eres un científico, pero ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?". Meridan, por desgracia, parecía saber muy bien el terreno que pisaba.

-El policía vino al cabo de varios días y le pregunté si podía mostrarme al individuo del que procedía el tejido. Me dijo que no. Entonces, le pregunté si me traería más muestras. Me dijo que sí, pero añadió que serían pocas, que los individuos en cuestión "eran muy difíciles de cazar y aún más difíciles de mantener encerrados". Tardó mucho en mostrarme a uno que había logrado atrapar vivo, y sólo tras mi mucha insistencia. Luego até cabos y… -interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

El silencio era absoluto.

-¿Sabías que el veneno de un vampiro es capaz de detener la muerte celular que se produce cuando el corazón se para y la sangre, en consecuencia, deja de circular por las venas? –Carraspeó y miró a Carlisle intensamente-. Bueno, lo sabes muy bien mi querido amigo. De primera mano, diría yo.

-¿Qué quieres, Meridan? ¿Muestras de tejidos? –Dijo Carlisle. Nos miró a todos y vio que ninguno de nosotros ponía inconvenientes-. Si eres discreto, creo que eso no será un problema, siempre que encuentres la aguja o el bisturí capaz de atravesar nuestra piel.

Me pregunté qué clase de hombre está tan loco como para compartir, con conocimiento de causa, el mismo techo que toda una familia de vampiros y pedirles que formen parte de un experimento sobre la muerte. Pero mis sorpresas no habían acabado.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Disculpa mi intromisión en tu vida. Descubrí quién eras apenas vi a mi primer vampiro y créeme si te digo que nunca he dicho nada a nadie. Sé que no eres la clase de individuo que amenaza a la sociedad. Las muestras me vendrán bien, pero no es lo único que necesito.

El nerviosismo de Alice creció. Empezó a repetir "Edward, vámonos" de forma insistente en su cabeza. La miré y moví apenas la mía: "No". Meridan me miró.

-Mientras investigaba con tejidos vampíricos, descubrí el mecanismo por el que el veneno detiene la muerte, y al hacerlo, también encontré algo que no me esperaba: la manera de revertir el proceso, el antídoto contra el veneno.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, habría latido apresuradamente. Me adelanté hacia Meridan y lo miré intensamente.

-¿Quieres decir que has descubierto la forma de volver otra vez humano a un vampiro?

-Sí.

-¿Y sería igual como antes?

-Sí. Sólo necesito un voluntario para demostrarlo.

Miré a Alice. Su mirada me dijo, a pesar del ritmo vertiginoso de la traducción que tenía lugar en su mente, lo que yo sospechaba.

-¿Me viste humano otra vez? –pregunté a Alice en voz tan baja que Meridan no podía oírme.

-Vi que tus ojos eran de color verde. Podrías morir, Edward.

Sonreí, una sonrisa de felicidad, de paz, por primera vez en meses. Sin Bella, ser humano sería tan doloroso como ser vampiro, pero un poco menos. Tendría el consuelo de poder morir con solo arrojarme de un décimo piso, y en cualquier caso, aunque no lo hiciera, ¿qué eran sesenta años sin ella comparados con toda una eternidad? Miré a Meridan. Este parecía haber estado esperando a que yo lo mirara para continuar.

-Como ya he dicho, necesitaba un voluntario y por eso vine. Pensé que Carlisle podría ayudarme a encontrarlo. Después de todo, él conoce a vampiros que no matan a seres humanos, me dije. Quizás no les guste ser lo que son.

Carlisle me detuvo cuando iba a hablar.

-¿Acaso tu policía no podría proporcionarte a uno que fuera un asesino? Así podríais sentarle en un banquillo.

-Hace tiempo que perdí toda relación con él –respondió Meridan-. Quizás murió. Tenía un oficio peligroso.

-Yo lo haré –dije, sin poder esperar más.

Todos me miraron apesadumbrados. Vi en sus rostros que mis palabras no les habían causado ninguna sorpresa. Comenzaron a protestar.

-Edward, no tienes por qué hacerlo –dijo Carlisle-. Es peligroso. Sé que lo haces porque no está Bella, pero Bella no ha muerto y volverá.

-No volverá –dije. Estaba convencido, por primera vez, de que Bella no iba a volver. Es más, intuí que, quizás, si seguía a Meridan, la encontraría. Miré a Alice. Comprendí por qué había tenido esa intuición. Era una visión, una imagen fugaz en la mente de Alice. Acababa de ocurrir: mi decisión de someterme al experimento de Meridan la había provocado. Pero Alice la había escondido inmediatamente. La miré, enfadado.

-No es seguro, Edward –susurró en voz muy baja, para que Meridan no lo oyera.

-Pero es probable. Me basta con eso. ¿O puedes decirme acaso que si me quedo la encontraré? - Sabía la respuesta: no. Mi decisión era la que había cambiado el futuro visible en la mente de Alice.

Me dirigí esta vez a Meridan en voz alta para que me oyeran todos.

-Meridan, Yo soy tu hombre. –Luego me dirigí a todos-: Respetad mi decisión por favor. Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de ser un vampiro. Esta es mi oportunidad de cambiar.

Toda mi familia miró a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros. Susurró:

-Creo que sobrevivirá. Cada vez está más claro en mi mente.

-Bien –dijo Meridan. Estaba contento, muy contento.

-¿Es doloroso? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo es si permanece consciente durante el proceso, pero no lo hará. Le induciré el sueño con una perfusión anestésica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –siguió preguntando Carlisle.

-Tres días. El mismo tiempo para pasar de vampiro a humano que de humano a vampiro.

-Quiero estar presente –agregó Carlisle.

-Lamentablemente, no es posible –dijo Meridan. No hay sitio en el camión del SAMU que me acompaña. El equipo necesario es muy aparatoso y ocupa todo el espacio. El viaje es largo y cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, el proceso de transformación estará muy avanzado.

-Entonces iré en avión hasta allí y os esperaré –dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle… -dije. Cogí su mano y la apreté-. No es necesario.

-Sí lo es. Estarás solo cuando despiertes.

-No te preocupes, papá –Se emocionó. Yo nunca le llamaba así, solo Carlisle-. Llamaré en cuanto despierte para deciros que estoy bien.

Miré a Meridan.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-En cuanto estés dispuesto. El camión nos espera a cinco kilómetros de aquí.

No teníamos tiempo que perder. Si había alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a mi Bella, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo perdido. Me despedí de todos, uno a uno.

-Dime que te volveré a ver –dijo Esme, abrazándome con fuerza. Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Le devolví un fuerte abrazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Esme –dije.

-Llama en cuanto llegues a Los Ángeles –me dijo Carlisle y me abrazó. Le costó separarse de mí.

Alice me abrazó sin decir nada. Al hacerlo, me obsequió con la visión que había en su mente: el rostro de Bella. Tan hermoso como siempre, aunque tenía algo distinto y no pude identificar el qué.

-Cada vez lo veo más claro. La verás pronto –dijo Alice.

Encontramos el camión a la distancia que Meridan había dicho. Cuando entré, vi una camilla esperándome. En torno a ella había equipos de infusión –bastante distintos de los que se veían en los hospitales-, y muchos aparatos, ordenadores y pantallas.

Seguí las instrucciones de Meridan. Me acosté en la camilla. Me conectó al equipo de infusión. Aquella aguja atravesó limpiamente mi piel. Mucho debía haber investigado Meridan para conseguir algo así.

-Dentro de unos minutos, comenzarás a sentir los efectos del anestésico. Llevas mucha más dosis que un ser humano, porque de lo contrario, no te haría efecto. Aún así, al principio, cuando te inyecte el antídoto, te dolerá. Si te diera todo el anestésico que necesitas para no sentir dolor, esa misma dosis te mataría cuando el antídoto empezara a hacer su efecto.

Asentí. Luego miré lo que parecía un equipo para aplicar descargas eléctricas.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo-. Tendré que aplicarte una corriente eléctrica continua, sin la cual sería imposible la reversión. También tendré que pincharte el antídoto en varios lugares del cuerpo. Al principio dolerá, Edward, pero luego te dormirás y ya no sentirás nada hasta que despiertes. Entonces serás humano, por completo.

Me sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba.

-Lo has hecho otras veces, ¿verdad? –dije. No necesitaba que me dijera que sí. Comprendí al instante que yo no era el primero. Pero el anestésico comenzaba a hacer su efecto y ya no dije nada más. Y entonces, identifiqué aquello del rostro de Bella que era distinto: sus ojos. Sus maravillosos y cálidos ojos color chocolate. En aquel instante, el dolor me laceró la piel, pero no podía hablar ni moverme. Me había quedado paralizado.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Todo saldrá bien –escuché decir a Meridan, a medida que más y más puntos dolorosos surgían en mi piel y en mis músculos y un fuego ardiente me quemaba por dentro.


	9. Espérame despierta

**Chapter 9: Espérame despierta.**

**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twiligt me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 9.- Espérame despierta

Cuando terminó la rueda de prensa, nos dejaron solos en una pequeña sala.

Edward y Jake se miraron, estudiándose mutuamente.

-¿Y desde cuándo os conocéis? –preguntó Jake, por fin, rompiendo el hielo.

-Desde antes de que tus abuelos nacieran –dijo Edward, muy rápido, y alargó la mano hacia la mía. Apreté su mano un instante y luego la solté.

-Edward quiere decir que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Nuestros padres eran amigos –dije yo.

-Y… -sugirió Jake. Quería saber si había algo entre nosotros.

-Y Bella es mi…

-Edward es mi mejor amigo –le interrumpí. Edward me miró molesto y le dio a Jake un gruñido de advertencia.

Jake carraspeó.

-¿Habéis leído el guión?

-Sabemos algo de la historia –respondió Edward. Movía sus dedos impaciente sobre el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentado, como si tocara el piano. Estaba nervioso y miraba a Jake como si fuera a cometer su asesinato.

-No lo hemos leído, Jake –dije yo-. ¿Tú sí?

-Yo acabo de hojear el ejemplar que me han dejado sobre la mesa. Mirad.

Jake sacó un montón de folios que habían estado junto a él, en su sillón.

-He leído el resumen. Parece de mucha acción. Tú eres la protagonista, Bella. Luego hay un vampiro –Miró a Edward con cara de pocos amigos-, y luego estoy yo, el hombre lobo. Me gusta la idea. Habrá que ver cómo hacen lo de la transformación para que quede bien, y espero que al final mi personaje gane el amor de Bella, porque, ¿qué va a hacer ella con un vampiro?

-Já, lo tienes claro, lobito.

-Edward, por favor. Es sólo una película.

-¿No es curioso que os llaméis igual que vuestros personajes?

-Sí, qué casualidad –dije yo, suspirando-. Igual nos eligieron por eso.

-No –dijo Jake-. A él no sé por qué lo eligieron, pero está claro por qué te eligieron a ti.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward.

-Oye, tío, no te enfades conmigo ¿vale? Está claro que te gusta Bella, pero ella elige ¿sabes?

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ya eligió y gané yo, lobo.

-Edward, por favor–Cambié de tema-. Jake, dime, ¿por qué crees que me eligieron a mí?

-Está claro, ¿no? Eres Bella.

Sonreí.

-Luego es por mi nombre.

Jake puso cara de asombro.

-No. Es… Es toda tú, Bella. He leído la descripción del personaje, y encajas en él perfectamente. Es como si… Es como si…

-Como si lo hubieran hecho al revés, como si hubieran cogido a Bella y hubieran creado un personaje a partir de ella.

Jake miró a Edward.

-Tío, exacto. Eso es lo que quería decir.

Se miraron. Jake habló al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-Tú no te pareces a Edward.

Se me escapó una tos y luego una sonrisa. Edward estaba serio y miraba a Jake con cara de pocos amigos. Acaricié su mano.

-Vamos, Edward, no te lo tomes a mal.

Me miró como si fuera a responderme, pero finalmente, esbozó su sonrisa torcida y no dijo nada. Volvió a mirar a Jake.

-Hum, ¿y cómo termina la historia, Jake? –preguntó. Había una fina ironía en su voz.

-No te pases –susurré, para que Jake no me oyera.

-No he llegado a esa parte. Verás es una serie de televisión y lo que me han pasado es una descripción general y el primer capítulo. Pero supongo que terminará bien. Es lo normal, ¿no?

-Sí, es lo normal –suspiré-. La serie terminará bien, pero ¿cómo acabará la realidad?

Dejé la pregunta en el aire y Edward me cogió de la mano. Jake cogió la otra:

-No te entiendo, Bella.

Edward lo miró de reojo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara, la puerta se abrió y Aro entró por ella.

-Oh, aquí estáis, los tres. Jane, los contratos.

Jane le entregó a Aro la carpeta de cuero que llevaba en la mano. Me miró a través de sus lentillas. Luego miró a Edward. Sentí un escalofrío y me preparé para proteger a Edward si era necesario. No lo era.

Aro puso un legajo de papeles delante de cada uno de nosotros. Podéis leerlo tranquilamente si queréis, pero es todo correcto. Hay varias cláusulas importantes pero tengo que haceros mención sobre todo de una: mientras la serie continue, utilizaréis como nombres artísticos los de vuestros personajes.

-¿He de llamarme Jacob Black? Bueno, no está mal. No es tan diferente.

Jake revisaba su contrato en silencio, pero de vez en cuando levantaba los ojos, me miraba y sonreía. Edward gruñó un par de veces mientras leía algunos puntos. Cuando terminó, miró a Aro. Yo también lo hice. No creía que fuera así para Jake, pero para nosotros había cláusulas abusivas. En cualquier caso, no serviría de nada protestar porque estábamos en manos de Aro y sólo conseguiríamos meter en un lío a Jake, que parecía feliz, ya metido en su personaje.

-Es pura formalidad, Edward –dijo Aro.

La mirada entre Edward y Aro se había hecho más intensa. Aro movió su mano para tocar la de Edward y yo cambié de postura, presta a protegerle con mi escudo. Aro retiró su mano pero Felix y Jane, que habían estado distraídos, nos miraron.

-Bien, acabemos con esto –reaccionó Edward y firmó. Yo hice lo mismo.

Los tres vampiros dejaron la sala. Jake se relajó visiblemente.

-No sé qué pasa con éstos, pero no me gusta tenerlos cerca. De no ser por lo bien que pagan y por estar contigo Bella…

Fue un día intenso y agitado. Aro nos invitó a cenar en su casa, junto al hombre que se había sentado al lado de Jake en la rueda de prensa y que resultó ser el director al que tendríamos que obedecer durante el rodaje, un tal Jenkins. Nos observó durante toda la cena, especialmente a Edward y a mí. Ya conocía a Jake. Al final, cuando Aro nos abandonó, dijo:

-Es curioso .Yo no habría podido elegir actores más adecuados para los personajes que vosotros. Este Michael Visconti es increíble. Y, ¿dónde habéis trabajado hasta ahora? No os había visto nunca.

Edward y yo nos miramos. En doscientos años, habíamos hecho muchas cosas, prácticamente de todo, incluyendo ser actores, pero… ¿cómo explicarle que habían pasado 60 años?

-Hemos hecho pequeños papeles aquí y allá, hasta ahora nada importante –respondió Edward.

-Ya, eso seguro –respondió Jenkins-. ¿Habéis leído el guión?

-No –dije yo-. Pero tenemos una ligera idea.

-¿Ligera, eh? Diablos, este Michael es increíble –volvió a repetir.

-Bueno, Bella se parece mucho, pero Edward…

Jake y Edward cruzaron una mirada asesina. Debía de ser la milésima del día.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres, Jake –dijo Jenkins, que le dio pequeños golpecitos en el muslo a Jake. -. Sueña despierto.

Sonreí, y mi sonrisa se convirtió a continuación en un bostezo. Estaba cansada.

-Hora de dormir –Jake se levantó de un salto-. ¿Pido un taxi, Bella?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Edward gruñó y yo musité un "yo también lo siento, cariño" mientras acariciaba su mano.

Jake volvió molesto.

-Nada de taxis. Eres la reina del baile, Bella y uno de esos tipos que te siguen a todas partes ha pedido una limusina.

Me levanté y Edward me siguió diciendo:

-Os acompaño. Ahora vuelvo señor Jenkins.

Pensé que Jake y él iban a discutir para abrirme la puerta de la limusina, pero no fue así. Cuando Jake abrió, Edward me capturó entre sus brazos y susurró en mi oído:

-Espérame despierta.

-No hagas tonterías –le dije, pero reí con una risa tonta, para disimular el escalofrío que me recorría la espalda. Me separé de él y al hacerlo, me encontré con sus ojos. Había determinación en ellos y eran más hermosos que nunca.

-Vamos, tío, que se va a congelar –dijo Jake, molesto.

Desaparecí en el interior de la limusina y lo vi allí en el borde de la acera más solo que nunca, aunque uno de los guardaespaldas de Aro lo acompañaba. Suspiré al perderle de vista.

-Debéis ser muy amigos, porque le dejas tomarse muchas confianzas contigo.

-Edward significa mucho para mí, Jake.

-Más que yo, lo sé, pero no voy a rendirme, Bella. Puede que él te guste más ahora, pero sé que también me amas a mí.

-Jake, por favor…

Un rato después, mientras cogía mi primer sueño, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién?

Cuando escuché su voz, corrí a abrir la puerta y allí estaba, esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

-Te dije que me esperaras despierta –musitó mientras me cogía en brazos.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana cuando desperté. Estaba abrazada a Edward y tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me incorporé para verle el rostro. Dormía.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y una media sonrisa en la cara. Parecía relajado. Sonreí y volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre él. Respondió abrazándome y murmurando mi nombre en sueños. Pasara lo que pasara, aquel instante era perfecto.

Un tiempo después, sus manos acariciaron mi cabeza y levanté los ojos. Él los tenía medio cerrados. Aún así, brillaban como dos minúsculas y alargadas esmeraldas. Nunca me acostumbraría a lo bonitos que eran.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? –preguntó mientras me acariciaba-. Deberías haberme llamado.

-Me gusta verte dormir. También me gusta escuchar tu corazón.

-Me has robado mis aficiones predilectas.

-Ahora podemos compartirlas –dije. Después de unos segundos de silencio, cambié de tema-: Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Edward suspiró. Luego miró la hora.

-Por de pronto, supongo que tendré que volver a mi hotel. Le prometí a Benjamín que no me descubrirían.

¿Benjamín? Eso me recordó que no sabía cómo Edward había podido escapar de la vigilancia de los Vulturis. Habíamos estado los dos demasiado ocupados para hablar de ello.

-¿Quién es ese Benjamín? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el aquelarre de Amun, el egipcio?

-Es el mismo.

Recordé al joven que manipulaba los elementos y que ayudó a proteger a Renesmée.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste escaparte de tu hotel?

-Benjamín me trajo desde allí. Ese Jenkins, el director, tiene una cara oculta, un pasado tormentoso como vampiro.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Jenkins con Benjamín?

-Al parecer, Meridan convirtió a Jenkins en humano por orden de Aro pero conserva amigos de su vida anterior. Uno de ellos es Benjamín, que vive ahora aquí en Icewood.

-¿Y cómo supiste? Quiero decir, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que Jenkins…

-Leí su mente. Estaba muy cerca de él y sus pensamientos eran claros. No es tan fácil como antes pero puedo hacerme una idea. Tengo que practicar.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Descubrí que él ya sabía quiénes éramos y también que le caíamos simpáticos y estaba muy interesado en ser nuestro amigo y que, en cambio, no le tiene demasiado cariño a Aro.

-Lo de leer mentes puede ser algo muy útil.

Suspiró.

-También, a veces, puede sacarte de tus casillas. No sé cómo no maté ayer a ese amigo tuyo. No sabes cómo funciona su imaginación cuando está cerca de ti.

-Mejor no me lo cuentes.

-De pensar que él está en tu mismo hotel y yo estoy a kilómetros y que tengo que esconderme para venir a verte porque ese estúpido vampiro ha puesto una cláusula en un contrato diciendo que no tengo nada que ver contigo ni lo he de tener mientras dure la serie? ¿Por qué no se la pone a ese Jake? Seguro que no lo ha hecho.

-Vamos, no es precisamente la cláusula el problema. Veo que te has apresurado a saltártela a la primera.

-Por supuesto: es una cláusula nula. Hay una promesa anterior por mi parte de amarte siempre y pienso cumplirla religiosamente salvo que tú no quieras–dijo.

Esbozó mi sonrisa predilecta, me acarició y hubiera ninguneado el contrato de Aro por enésima vez si no nos hubiera interrumpido el teléfono de forma muy inoportuna.

-No lo cojas.

-Tengo que cogerlo, puede ser Jane.

-Mejor me lo pones, que se aguante.

Edward tenía mis muñecas sujetas mientras me besaba. Por fin, conseguí liberarme y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Bella?

-¡Jake! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Pues llamarte! ¿Quieres bajar a la piscina conmigo? Tenemos libre toda la mañana así que pensé que quizás…

Era difícil hablar con Jake, mientras Edward me acariciaba y me besaba, pero atiné a contestarle.

-No, Jake, no quiero bajar. Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-¡No!

Costó convencerle pero, al fin, colgó. Edward me miraba.

Un tiempo después, Jake volvió a llamar, esta vez a la puerta.

-Bella ¿estás ahí? ¿Cómo estás?

Edward se arrellanó en la almohada y me miró.

-O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo.

-Calla y escóndete –le dije.

-No. Quiero que me vea.

Lo miré. Allí en la almohada, con el pecho desnudo, no dejaría muchas dudas a Jake sobre lo que había entre nosotros. Esbozó su sonrisa más traviesa.

-No pienso esconderme.

-Sí. Vas a esconderte.

-Já. ¿Dónde?

Di una mirada general a la habitación y suspiré.

-Debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo el marido, debajo de la cama, mientras él se sienta encima? Eso es el mundo al revés. Ni hablar.

-Deja ya de hablar de tus derechos y escóndete. ¿O quieres ver a Jake desangrado?

-No estaría mal. Ya va siendo hora de que ese niño sepa con quién se juega la vida -respondió.

-Eres tú el que se está comportando como un niño.

A regañadientes, conseguí que se escondiera. Mientras tanto, me había puesto una camiseta y unos vaqueros y le abrí la puerta a Jake.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Edward.

Jake miró a todos lados. La habitación estaba vacía.

-Por teléfono –mentí.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? –Cambió de tema-. Me he encontrado con Jane de camino a la piscina y me ha preguntado por ti. Me ha hecho subir a verte. Oye, no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria a esa mujer. Me mira como si fuera a beberse mi sangre.

Edward soltó un bufido. Si creía que con eso me iba a compadecer de él…

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Lo llevé hasta la cama y nos sentamos en ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Jane?

-Quería que te trajera una aspirina y me asegurara de que estás sola. He estado a punto de responderle una barbaridad pero me ha mirado con esos ojos suyos amarillentos que a veces parecen casi de color naranja tirando a rojo y ¡uff! No sabes el escalofrío que me ha recorrido la espalda. He subido en el ascensor más rápido que he encontrado –dijo. Luego añadió-. Se me ha olvidado pedir la aspirina en la recepción del hotel pero si encuentras a Jane no se lo digas.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré. Le diré que me has traído una caja entera.

-Gracias –Me cogió de la mano-. ¿Sabes? Incluso enferma y recién terminada de levantar, estás preciosa.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Jake soltó un bufido.

-Oye, ¿tienes alguna mascota aquí dentro? Juraría que algo me ha golpeado el pie…

Jake fue a agacharse para mirar debajo de la cama pero antes de que lo hiciera lo cogí de la mano y tiré de ella hacia mí, haciendo que se levantara.

-Anda, vamos, vete a la piscina y si Jane te dice algo, le dices que me has visto, que estoy mejor y que bajo enseguida.

Lo saqué de la habitación y en cuanto lo hice me dirigí hacia la cama:

-¡Edward Anthoni Cullen!

Me selló la boca con un beso antes de que siguiera hablando.

-No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. Podría haberte descubierto.

Me volvió a besar.

-Me tengo que ir. Si a ti te están vigilando, imagino que a mí también.

Sacó su nuevo teléfono móvil ¿dónde lo habría encontrado? Enseguida comenzó a hablar por él.

-¿Benjamín? Soy yo. Necesito que vengas a recogerme. No, la puerta estará vigilada. ¿Por el ventanal? ¿Seguro que sabrás cuál es? De acuerdo. En diez minutos.

Edward me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. No era cuestión de pasarse los diez minutos que nos quedaban discutiendo.

-Por cierto, tengo un teléfono móvil no pinchado para ti. Procura que no lo vea nadie.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Jenkins tiene un amigo.

-Ese Jenkins tiene amigos para todo.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Por qué está Benjamín en Icewood si está enfrentado con Aro?

-Aro lo chantajea. Tiene a su esposa, a Tía, prisionera. La ha vuelto humana, como a Jenkins. Así consigue que Benjamín utilice sus poderes para él.

Un tiempo demasiado corto después, se oyeron unos golpecitos en la ventana. Abrí. Benjamín me dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Bella?

-¿Y tú? ¿Y tu mujer? –le pregunté.

-Otro día te cuento, Bella –Se dirigió a mi marido-. ¿Nos vamos?

Edward me dio un último beso.

-Vendré esta noche –me dijo-. ¿Podrás traerme, Benjamín?

-Sí, no hay problema. Pero no os acostumbréis: no podré siempre.

Edward esbozó mi sonrisa predilecta.

-Tenemos que solucionar ese asunto con Jake.

Iba a protestar pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios y luego los volvió a besar.

-Hazme una perdida para saber que has llegado bien –le dije.

-Pero no te lleves el móvil a la piscina o lo verá Jane.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Y mantén controlado a ese chucho amigo tuyo, porque cómo tenga las manos tan largas como la imaginación…

Iba a protestar, pero me detuve. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando vi a Edward colgarse de la espalda de Benjamín. Éste trepó hasta el balcón de una habitación del hotel, unos pisos más arriba, y desaparecieron los dos por la ventana.

* * *

**Por fa, un review. Vosotras sois las que hacéis la diferencia entre que esté así :-( o así :-) o incluso así :-D ; Chicas sois fantásticas, lo sé.**


	10. Un, dos, tres¡cámara, acción!

Disclaimer: la semana pasada se me olvidó, pero ya lo sabéis. Twilight no la he escrito yo. La escribió una señora llamada Stephenie Meyer. Afortunada ella y afortunados nosotros por poder leerla y afortunados también los que escribimos fanfiction sobre la serie porque, al fin y al cabo, Stephenie tiene la suficiente paciencia con nosotros como para no enfadarse porque le robamos –no, le pedimos prestados-, sus personajes.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, chicas –y chicos : sé que hay menos, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya, jejé ;-) un saludo a los Edwards y Jacobs.

**Atención, el que no quiera spoilers que se salte los dos próximos párrafos y empiece donde pone "capítulo 17: Rodando"**, porque voy a contestarles a Aniz y a Sara a las que no puedo contestar directamente.

Sí, Aro es un maldito c… y eso que aún no habéis visto de todo lo que es capaz. Este capítulo desvelará algo más sobre sus planes envenenados.

Por supuesto, Cullen's team y Denali's team acudirán al completo al rescate de nuestros protagonistas. También lo harán unos cuantos lobos, faltaría más, con lo que les gusta pelear a estos chicos, no se van a perder una buena batalla. Carlisle está muy ocupado. Sabe lo que ha ocurrido y está trabajando en ello, creedme. Pero no puede ir porque los Vulturis son muy poderosos, en Icewood hay muchos vampiros, el asunto es muy grave y tiene muchos frentes en los que él, como hombre sabio y prudente que es, debe involucrarse y, porque ese pequeño duende llamado Alice ha predicho el mejor momento y lugar para enfrentarse a los Vulturi y ese momento aún no ha llegado...

Bueno, pues ya está bien de contar cosas. Leed.

**Capítulo 17.- Rodando**

Jake se acercó y sus labios rozaron los míos. Cerré los ojos mientras él me besaba y acariciaba mi pelo. Intentó profundizar el beso y…

-¡Corten! ¡Corten! Bella, por favor, pon un poco más de entusiasmo en el beso. –Gritó la ayudante de dirección: nada más y nada menos que Heidi, la chica anzuelo de la guardia de Aro.

Al otro lado de Heidi, Jenkins sentado en la silla del director, sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Edward, un poco más allá, detrás de las cámaras y de sus operarios, no cabía en sí de satisfacción. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció enseguida cuando vio a Jake acercarse a mí, pasar su brazo confiadamente por encima del hombro y acariciar mi mejilla con la otra mano.

-Bella, necesitas relajarte. No es tan difícil.

-Jenkins, haz algo –dijo Heidi. Su voz reflejaba la frustración que sentía.

Jenkins se levantó con aires de sabiduría cinematográfica y se acercó a mí. Me miró y sonrió con una picardía que no anunciaba nada bueno. Se volvió hacia mi marido.

-Edward, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Edward se acercó con diligencia. Estaba deseando poner cierta distancia entre Jake y yo.

-Bésala –instruyó Jenkins.

Mi marido no se hizo de rogar. Para mí no fue fácil: había gente y cámaras por todas partes, pero apenas pasaron tres o cuatro segundos, olvidé por completo que estaba en un estudio muy ajetreado y repleto de personas. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y Edward profundizó el beso. Cuando se detuvo, esbozó su sonrisa torcida y yo, deslumbrada por ella, tardé aún unos segundos en darme cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba.

-Eso ha sido un beso –dijo el director de fotografía-. Lástima no estar rodando.

Jake no podía poner una cara de mayor frustración y Jenkins sonreía satisfecho.

-No es éste el beso que necesitamos rodar –dijo. Luego se acercó a mí y se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Sólo Edward podía oírnos.

-Bella, necesito que pienses en Edward mientras besas a Jake, ¿vale? Imagínate que es él, por favor. Nos quedan las escenas íntimas con Jacob Black para terminar la primera parte del rodaje y necesito que te concentres en ello. Sé que han sido unos meses duros, sobre todo para ti, con tanta escena en la que estás, pero no queda nada…

Asentí tímidamente.

-Esto de actuar no es lo mío.

-Te equivocas. Lo has hecho por encima de la media para ser una actriz aficionada. Tú hazme caso y verás cómo todo sale bien –me animó Jenkins.

El director se puso de nuevo detrás de las cámaras.

-Vamos a seguir. Bella, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Miré a Jake y sonreí. El me miró a mí y esbozó una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Preparada?

-Creo que sí –respondí mientras trataba de concentrarme en el último beso de Edward. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que Jenkins gritaba "rodando" y Jake rozaba mis labios. Imaginé los ojos verdes de mi marido y me dejé llevar. Jake también. Su beso fue intenso y profundo. Cuando Jenkins dijo "corten" no se detuvo.

-Bien, creo que éste si nos vale.

Miré al director como si saliera de un sueño. Detrás de él, todo el mundo nos miraba a Jake y a mí. Había sonrisas de satisfacción en algunos rostros y en otros, un poco de picardía. Después de dos meses de intenso rodaje, a nadie del equipo le pasaba desapercibida la batalla existente entre Edward y Jake por mi culpa. Como Edward y yo debíamos fingir que no había nada entre nosotros, nadie era del todo consciente de que, en realidad, la guerra la había ganado Edward tiempo atrás. Eso le enfurecía. Si por él fuera, gritaría lo nuestro en pleno rodaje y sobre todo, tras aquel beso. Mi marido se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Bien? –me preguntó.

-¿Y tú? –le contesté mientras le miraba a los ojos. Edward trataba de esconder lo molesto que estaba por el beso de Jake y, quizás, por mi excesivo entusiasmo, pero a mí no podía engañarme.

-¡Eh, tío! –Exclamó Jake-. Ya has visto. Tú no eres el único que sabe besarla.

La gente se iba marchando del estudio. Se despedían unos de otros con un "hasta mañana". Algunos pasaban por nuestro lado y saludaban. Habíamos hecho bastantes amigos. Jake era muy campechano y natural con todos, Edward hacía valer su excelente educación y yo, bueno, yo trataba de ser como siempre, como en Forks, una buena amiga.

-Mañana no hace falta que vengas, Edward –dijo Jenkins.

-Vendré –respondió él-. Me necesitarás si tienes que convencer a Bella de que bese a ese chucho.

Jenkins sonrió de oreja a oreja, le dio unas palmaditas a Edward mientras se marchaba y dijo algo así como "tómatelo con más calma". Jake no se molestó por lo de chucho. No se molestaba nunca por nada que le dijera Edward. Creo que, en el fondo, lo admiraba.

-¿Sabes? Serías un tío legal de no haberte tomado tan en serio ese papel de chupasangres que interpretas. –Cambió de tema-. Y hablando de lobos, ¿queréis ver mi transformación?

Edward y yo le miramos como si hubiéramos retrocedido cien años y estuviéramos frente al auténtico Jacob Black.

-Vamos, Jake. Y luego dices que Edward está demasiado metido en su papel.

-No. En serio, acompañadme. Vais a ver una auténtica maravilla mundial.

Le seguimos intrigados por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de una sala en la que no habíamos estado nunca. Al atravesarla, comprendimos inmediatamente de qué hablaba Jake. Era la sala de informática, los chicos de los ordenadores, como los llamaba Jenkins. A aquellas horas, apenas quedaban tres o cuatro, pero había más de veinte puestos de vacíos.

-Tony, enséñales lo que es un auténtico superhéroe –dijo Jake, dirigiéndose al informático más cercano, un chaval joven, que pesaría más de cien kilos y tenía aspecto de friki.

-¡Jake! ¡Vaya! Y Edward y Bella. Os tengo a los tres aquí. Edward, me vas a tener que firmar un autógrafo. Mi hermana está deseando que se estrene la serie para verte en acción.

Los tres habíamos grabado varias entrevistas y sabíamos que había expectación por el estreno. Jake estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas pero nosotros no, así que nos sorprendía siempre que Edward levantara tanta pasión.

-Tío, olvídate del vampiro. Muéstrales al lobo en todo su esplendor –dijo Jake mientras le daba a Tony una palmada en la espalda.

-Ya va, ya va. Espera a que se cargue el programa, ¿no?

Unos segundos después, vimos como Jake saltaba sobre un vampiro –en realidad, sobre un actor que hacía de vampiro-, y se transformaba en pleno salto. Fue como ver al propio Jacob Black. Como recordar viejos tiempos. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Jake palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿A que es "cool"? Tú no sabes hacer eso, chupasangres.

-Ni ganas.

-Lo que los vampiros hacen es también una pasada –dijo Tony-. Mirad esto.

El informático cerró un video y abrió otro que parecía también fabricado a través del ordenador. Un joven jugaba al baloncesto en una cancha vacía. Por el fondo de la imagen, un vampiro desconocido se movía a gran velocidad, se arrojaba sobre él y le mordía. Luego dejaba caer su cuerpo inane y se marchaba, a la misma velocidad.

-El trabajo de director lo hizo Heidi y el informático un chico de aquí llamado Ethan. ¿A qué está bien? –Dijo Toni-. Parece tan real. Es muy, muy bueno. No se nota nada la manipulación de la imagen, y eso que yo me doy cuenta enseguida.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Y tanto que parecía real. Lo era.

-Y ese Ethan, ¿hace muchas cosas así? –preguntó Edward.

-Buah, un montón, tío. Aunque no he visto aún ninguna imagen tuya manipulada, si es eso lo que quieres ver.

-No, enséñame otras.

-Tío, ¿estás seguro? Algunas ponen la piel de gallina. –Me miró-. ¿Bella, tú también quieres verlo?

-Por supuesto –dije, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo.

La galería de videos de Ethan era el museo de los horrores. El peor de todos era el de un baile en el que los invitados humanos habían acabado siendo la comida. Edward me abrazaba mientras yo estaba temblando como un flan. Hasta Tony y Jake dejaron de reírse al final.

-Es una pasada –dijo Tony-. Pero no creo que se atrevan a poner estas escenas tan heavys en la serie. Me temo que va a acabar siendo una blandenguería para adolescentes, salvo raras excepciones, como tu transformación, Jake y alguna pelea que tengáis Edward y tú, espero, porque si no…

-¿Jenkins ha visto todo esto? –pregunté.

-No creo. Jenkins no entra casi nunca en esta sala. Odia los ordenadores. Ha abandonado el territorio en manos de Heidi. Ella es la que rueda las escenas con uno o dos cámaras, siempre los mismos, y Ethan el que hace el trabajo de ordenador.

-¿Y Ethan sabe que cotilleas su trabajo? –pregunté de nuevo.

-¡Na! Me pidió que le ayudara a dar unos retoques a uno de sus videos, uno menos violento que éstos y al entrar en la carpeta que me dijo descubrí todos los demás. Me los bajé a mi máquina y aquí los tengo. Por cierto, voy a enseñaros…

-Procura no enseñarlos –le advirtió Edward-. Si Ethan lo descubre quizás se moleste.

-Tío, no sé por qué, son un trabajo estupendo, debería estar orgulloso de ellos.

-Quizás prefiera no compartirlos con nadie –dije, pensando que si Ethan descubría lo que había hecho Tony, éste era comida de vampiro.

-Además, hay gente a la que le podrían dar pesadillas –Edward me miró como pidiéndome permiso para utilizarme como excusa-. Por ejemplo, a Bella.

Tony me miró con una solicitud de disculpa en su mirada.

-Oh, lo siento Bella. Mira, para compensarte, voy a enseñarte este otro. Es el video en el que trabajé por solicitud de Ethan. No tiene nada de horrible y es una auténtica pasada.

A continuación, Tony nos enseñó un video de Benjamín en medio de un bosque, en las orillas de un río desconocido, manipulando el agua, haciéndola agitarse, saltar y separarse hasta dejar el cauce seco y permitir pasearse por él.

-Es increíble –dijo Jake-. ¿Cómo ha logrado eso?

-Ni idea. Y mira que sé de qué va este trabajo. Le pedí a Ethan que me enseñara, pero no soltó prenda.

El video seguía mientras hablábamos. Una sombra se arrojó sobre Benjamín en medio del cauce. Me sobresalté. Hubo un primer plano en el que reconocí a uno de los vampiros que estaban en el baile, uno especialmente cruel. El video continuó con el agua precipitándose sobre ambos. Luego se cortó. Temí por Benjamín. Hacía días que no lo habíamos visto.

-¿Cuándo te pidió Ethan que le ayudaras con éste? –preguntó Edward.

-Hum, déjame pensar. Creo que fue hace cinco días.

Hacía más o menos una semana que no veíamos a Benjamín. Edward y yo nos miramos, preocupados. Un movimiento extraño en el fondo de la sala nos devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –inquirió Tony.

Nadie respondió. En realidad, la sala estaba desierta. Los pocos que quedaban se habían ido marchando y ahora estábamos solos.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo -dije.

-¿Asustada? –Preguntó Jake-. No deberías. Estás rodeada de chicos fuertes y decididos –dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza, con satisfacción.

-No sé, Jake –dijo Tony-. El otro día desapareció un tipo que trabajaba aquí. Uno muy callado, más friki aún que yo. Se quedaba muchas veces hasta tarde así que... Si os parece, podíamos ir ahuecando el ala.

-Buena idea –apoyó Edward.

Jake se había quedado solo así que se levantó con reticencia y se alejó unos pasos de nosotros, hacia el fondo de la sala. Luego se volvió.

-¿Veis? No hay nadie. Habrá sido algún gato.

Vi moverse una sombra al fondo.

-Jake, vámonos –le dije.

Hubo un crash – como si algo cayera y golpeara contra el suelo-, y los tres nos quedamos helados. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar y huir, una cara apareció detrás de unos ordenadores.

Jake se sobresaltó, Edward y yo nos asustamos de verdad al ver la palidez del rostro–aquel era un vampiro, sin ninguna duda-, y Toni respiró aliviado.

-Ethan, ¿eres tú? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿No podrías saludar cada vez que entras? El otro día me diste también un susto de muerte.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –Respondió el tal Ethan con una risilla entre dientes-. Aquí corren más peligro de asalto los ordenadores que las personas.

-Hum, no sé –dijo Tony-. Luis lleva desaparecido cinco días y nadie sabe dónde está.

-Luis se metía donde no le llamaban. El jefe lo habrá despedido.

Ethan se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. Era alto y desgarbado. Estaba muy pálido y llevaba, como todos ellos, lentillas que cubrían el carmín de sus ojos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si son nuestras estrellas de la tele. Un placer saludarles, señores.

Había un retintín desagradable en aquella voz, un retintín que no pasó desapercibido ni siquiera a Jake.

-Pues sí, somos estrellas, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-Oh, no, claro que no, pero es raro que las estrellas desciendan a donde viven los mortales. Por lo demás…

-Creo que todos deberíamos irnos, es tarde –dije. Aquel vampiro no era de fiar, nos miraba… como si fuéramos un aperitivo. Dudaba que se atreviera con "las estrellas" pero Tony no lo era.

Ethan se acercó aún más a nosotros. Jake fue a enfrentarle, pero Edward se le adelantó.

-Detente –le advirtió.

-¿Ah, sí? Y si no quiero, ¿Qué harías tú para detenerme?

Edward no respondió a su pregunta sino que hizo otra.

-Me pregunto qué trucos informáticos utilizaste para que el agua de un río se separara en dos.

Ethan miró a Tony y luego volvió a mirar a Edward.

-¿Te interesa la informática?

-Sí. Me pregunto cómo has logrado que el movimiento del agua parezca tan real. El actor, ya sabes, parece estar haciéndolo él de manera tan natural… y luego desaparece.

-¿Desapareció? Bueno, sí, quizás. Pero no tardará mucho en volver, si no quiere perder el trabajo, o algo más.

-Me gustaría conocerlo –continuó Edward.

-¿Sí? Es un tipo bastante normalito. Un poco presuntuoso, eso sí. No acude al comedor común, prefiere alimentarse por su cuenta.

No era nada que no supiéramos ya Edward y yo. Benjamín se había vuelto vegetariano el día que Aro convirtió a su mujer en humana.

-Entiendo. Así que habrá ido a proveerse de su dieta especial.

-Más o menos.

Mentira. Debía alimentarse siempre cada cierto tiempo, pero se mantenía en contacto con Edward. Esta vez, no. Ojalá Edward pudiera obtener de la mente de Ethan la información que necesitaba y pudiéramos ayudar a Benjamín.

Ethan dio un paso hacia Edward. Tony se hizo más atrás, pero Jake y yo avanzamos hacia Edward y lo flanqueamos. Ethan nos miró a los tres.

-Ya estoy harto de todos vosotros. Sois unos traidores.

Eso iba por Edward, por mí y por todos los vampiros vegetarianos, sin duda. Jake entraba en el pack en la medida en que parecía dispuesto a lanzarse al cuello de Ethan si éste nos tocaba a Edward o a mí.

-Aleja a Bella de aquí por favor, Jake.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. Si hay que morir, yo me apunto –dije.

Jake soltó una risita confiada.

-¿Quién habla de morir? Somos tres contra uno.

La sonrisa de Ethan se hizo más amplia pero desapareció enseguida. Alguien más acababa de de entrar en escena.

-En realidad, somos cuatro contra uno –dijo una voz que reconocí enseguida. Era Jenkins. Puede que no fuera más que un humano, pero yo ya había percibido que, por alguna razón, los vampiros le tenían miedo-. Ethan, ya sé que estás un poco loco, pero por favor, no te cargues a mis actores. ¿Cómo voy a rodar si no?

-Ya has terminado el rodaje.

-El de la primera temporada, Ethan. El de la primera temporada. Espero rodar muchas otras y creo que Michael también lo espera.

-Entiendo.

-Créeme. Te conviene entenderlo. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Ethan bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Jenkins se volvió hacia Tony, que miraba asustado desde detrás de la suya.

-Y tú también, Tony. Vete a casa. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

-Y qué lo diga señor, me voy.

Tony recogió a toda prisa sus cosas y se movió con más ligereza de la que se suponía por su peso hacia la puerta. Jenkins sonrió y se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos los cuatro una cerveza?

-De acuerdo–dijo Jake. Dudó un poco antes de seguir, pero era evidente que algo de lo dicho por Jenkins le había molestado-. Já. Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Éramos cuatro contra uno. Este tío se lo tiene muy creído.

-Hum, es bueno peleando –dijo Jenkins, guiñándonos el ojo a Edward y a mí-. Pero, aunque quizás nos habría roto alguna que otra pierna, estoy seguro de que le habríamos hecho morder el polvo.

Yo no lo tenía tan claro y Edward tampoco, pero lo importante era que, de momento, todos estábamos a salvo y Jake seguía ignorando el peligro. Aunque tal vez había llegado el momento de que no lo ignorara más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, acaso, íbamos a poder mantenerle lejos de todo?

El tugurio de Keba era un lugar bastante frecuentado por gentes del mundo del cine. Jenkins lo había elegido a propósito. Nuestra presencia allí no llamaría la atención. Después de todo, ¿no era normal que un director se tomara un par de copas con sus actores protagonistas después de una larga sesión de trabajo? Hasta mis guardaespaldas y los de Edward lo consideraron natural. Se habían dividido el trabajo de vigilar cada una de las dos puertas del local. Jenkins había comentado, con ironía, que había que ver lo protectores y considerados que eran con nosotros y Jake había fruncido el ceño, diciendo:

-Si fuera yo, estaría hasta las narices de ellos.

Y tenía razón, Edward y yo lo estábamos, pero preferíamos no comentar el caso. Al fin y al cabo, llevábamos más de una semana sin vernos por las noches. Desde que había desaparecido Benjamín.

A la primera cerveza, siguió la segunda y luego una tercera, aunque yo la cambié por coca-cola cuando comenzó a pasar lo que siempre pasaba cada vez que disminuía mi nivel de alerta: apoyé soñadoramente la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y él, con un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción, pasó el brazo por mi espalda, me estrechó con fuerza y depositó un beso en mi cabeza. Si seguíamos así, iba a quedar claro ante Jake y toda la gente del pub que mi corazón tenía un único dueño.

La escena duró solo unos segundos, pero Jake se dio cuenta y me miró con tristeza en sus ojos. Últimamente lo hacía a menudo, como si empezara a dar la batalla por perdida. En aquel momento, alguien lo llamó desde otra mesa.

Se levantó para acudir a la llamada pero antes me miró un instante, como si dudara. Yo no hice ningún gesto para retenerle. Al final esbozó una gran sonrisa, que me hizo sentir orgullosa de tenerle como amigo:

-No te vayas a ninguna parte, Bella. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward gruñó pero yo sonreí divertida.

No quedamos a solas con Jenkins, algo que deseábamos desde que le habíamos visto en la sala de informática. Edward fue el que rompió el hielo.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas sobre Ethan y sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Icewood. Hemos visto cosas que harían temblar al más valiente.

-Y queremos saber también donde está Benjamín.

-Creo que de eso último tu marido ya tiene una ligera idea, ¿o no? Le leíste la mente a Ethan…

-Pero me faltan piezas del puzle. Y estoy harto, harto de que Benjamín, Meridan y tú nos deis largas y nos tengáis en la ignorancia. Basta de intentar protegernos. No soy un niño como ese Jake. A veces pienso que ellos, y sobre todo tú, estáis jugando a dos bandas.

-Aquí todo el mundo lo hace, Edward. Hay que ir con mucho cuidado porque la vida o la muerte son cuestión de un segundo y casi siempre dependen sólo del capricho de alguien demasiado aburrido.

-Pero lo que está pasando en Icewood es mucho peor de lo que creíamos –dije.

-Te equivocas, Bella. En realidad, lo que ocurre en Icewood, por horrible que te parezca, es tan solo la punta de un iceberg. El cáncer está afectando al mundo entero. Aro ha decidido que, con el desarrollo actual de la tecnología humana, el único camino seguro para los vampiros es tomar el poder.

¡Ta-ta-chan! Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Perdonad por la tardanza y por dejarlo en un momento tan crítico, pero bueno, tenía que cortar por algún lado porque la escena en el pub es muy larga -aún durará todo el próximo capítulo- y en ella tienen que ocurrir muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, conoceremos a los actores que hacen los demás personajes de la serie y, mucho más crucial para el desarrollo de la historia, Jake descubrirá algo que no sabía… y no os digo qué. Además así os mantengo interesadas… ;-). ¡Uff, qué mala soy! Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. No me castiguéis sin reviews, ¿vale? No, sé que no lo haréis porque chicas (y chicos), sois geniales. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. Si supierais cuanta emoción me da saber que estáis allí y que entráis a leer cuando veis que se actualiza... y vuestros emocionantes reviews son fantásticos.

Lo dicho. Y pasadlo bien el fin de semana. Leyendo y sin leer.


	11. Vampire secrets

**Chapter 11: Secretos de vampiros**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen.**

**Estoy cansada hoy, pero no tanto como para no agradecer vuestros comentarios, vuestros favoritos, alertas y demás. O, simplemente, que estéis allí y leáis la historia.**

Capítulo 11.-Secretos de vampiros.

-Así que los Vulturi tienen amigos entre los humanos.

-Siempre ha habido gente dispuesta a servir a los vampiros a cambio de obtener la inmortalidad algún día pero esto es algo distinto, más oscuro y más peligroso –me respondió Jenkins.

Jenkins hizo una pausa para ver nuestra reacción.

-Vamos, suéltalo ya –dijo Edward.

-Hay gente muy influyente que está ahora enterada del secreto de los vampiros, Edward –dijo, tragando saliva-: empresarios, políticos, financieros, gentes del mundo de la comunicación… Creemos que han hecho un trato con Aro.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –pregunté.

-Los términos exactos del trato los desconocemos, pero van más allá de conseguir la inmortalidad para ellos o sus familias, o sus amantes.

No era posible lo que leíamos en los ojos oscurecidos de Jenkins.

-Sí, Bella, lo que piensas es cierto. Habrá dos clases de humanidad: depredadores y presas. Los Vulturi no están pensando en renunciar a la sangre humana y aquellos que han hecho el trato con ellos tampoco, de eso estamos seguros.

-¿Cómo pueden vender a gente inocente? –dije.

- Hay gente dispuesta a todo, Bella. Deberías saberlo. Tienes más de doscientos años.

Con doscientos años o sin ellos, había cosas a las que nunca lograría acostumbrarme.

-Podríais hablar con Carlisle–sugerí-. Estoy segura de que los Cullen estarán deseosos de ayudar y, además, conseguirán apoyos. Los Denali acudirán a la llamada, seguro –dije-. Entre todos, pueden averiguar más cosas sobre toda esos traidores.

-Benjamín desapareció para ir a ver a Carlisle –dijo Edward.

-¿Eso es lo que estaba en la mente de Ethan?

-No. Eso está en la mente de Jenkins –Edward miró a éste como si se disculpara-. En la de Ethan estaba cómo casi lo matan. En realidad, creyeron que lo habían hecho. Por suerte, se lo ocultaron a Aro para evitar un castigo y, gracias a ello, Benjamín pudo escapar de su control unos días. Avisó a nuestro amigo Jenkins y le dijo que iba a ver a Carlisle Cullen para explicarle lo que pasaba y pedirle ayuda. Está corriendo mucho riesgo: si Aro descubre donde está matará a su mujer.

Jenkins asintió.

-Pero tenía que hacerlo. Esto nos sobrepasa. Todos somos humanos menos Benjamín y otros tres vampiros que apenas logran fingir ante Aro, sobre todo cuando han de escapar de las orgías de sangre humana.

-Solo tres… -dije.

-Hay otros muchos que odian a los Vulturi –respondió Jenkins- pero les tienen demasiado miedo para arriesgarse. También hay otros como yo, que han perdido la inmortalidad, pero no puedo decirles nada, porque están deseando hacer méritos ante Aro para que se la devuelva y me traicionarían enseguida.

-No es un panorama muy alegre, que digamos –dijo Edward. Luego se sobresaltó un poco y a continuación sonrió. Jake acababa de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Jake, ¿ya estás por aquí?

-Vengo a animarte. ¿Qué es eso de un panorama nada alegre? Está visto que, en cuanto me largo, te entra esa tristeza vampírica que tanto caracteriza a los de tu clase.

-Claro, los lobos sois la diversión personificada, venga o no venga a cuento –respondió Edward.

-Di que sí, chupasangres –dijo otro lobo, el actor que hacía de Sam, que había venido junto con Jake. No era el único. La mesa al completo había acudido a "animarnos", al parecer.

-Estáis muy serios, chicos –dijo una actriz, la que hacía de Jessica. Se sentó a mi lado y pasó cariñosamente un brazo sobre mi hombro-. Eso hay que solucionarlo. Son las doce y aún queda mucha noche por delante…

En la mesa, de golpe, éramos quince. Jake se había traído a todos los actores de nuestra serie que estaban en el pub. La juerga estaba asegurada, sobre todo, desde que Jenkins decidió que invitaba a todos a una ronda de bebidas. Yo seguí con mi coca-cola para mantener la cabeza fresca. A Edward y a mí nos separaron dos lobos y Ángela.

Al cabo de media hora, me levanté para ir al baño. El pub estaba a rebosar y me costó llegar hasta allí. Cuando regresaba, pensé que iba a tener que abrirme el paso a codazos, pero no llegué a hacer mucho camino. Alguien me cogió por la espalda.

-Soy yo, Bella. No te asustes.

Aunque no hubiera hablado, lo habría reconocido enseguida solo por la forma de apresarme entre sus brazos. Sonreí y me dejé capturar por ellos.

-Vamos a buscar un sitio más tranquilo –susurró en mi oído.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta un pasillo que conducía a la puerta de atrás, pero no salimos para no llamar la atención de nuestros diligentes guardaespaldas. Allí seguía habiendo gente, pero ya no tocábamos a una media de tres personas por metro cuadrado. Edward me empujó hasta la pared y me besó hasta que ambos tuvimos que detenernos a respirar.

-No puedo vivir tantos días sin poder besarte ni siquiera una vez –dijo, en mi oído.

-Yo tampoco –respondí. Lo cogí del cuello y lo atraje hasta mí. Sumergí mis dedos en su pelo desordenado y lo besé de nuevo. Ah, cuánto la había echado de menos aquella semana.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos, descubrimos unas cuantas miradas fijas en nosotros. Hum, quizás nos habíamos mostrado demasiado entusiastas.

-¿No habrá ningún pasillo solitario cerca? -Dijo Edward. Se apoyó en la pared, a mi lado, y cogió mi mano. Esbozó mi sonrisa preferida, que, en aquellas circunstancias, resultaba inocente y pícara a la vez.

-No sé –dije. Recordé que más allá de los baños de chicas el pasillo continuaba-. Ven, sígueme.

Edward no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Diez minutos después, nos besábamos a nuestras anchas en un pasillo lleno de barriles de cerveza. Edward me cogió de la cintura, me levantó en vilo y me sentó sobre uno de ellos. Me reí, mientras revolvía su cabello entre mis dedos.

Su respuesta fue besarme aún con mayor intensidad, no solo en los labios, sino en el cuello, en los hombros, en la clavícula. Sus manos, al mismo tiempo, buscaban mi piel por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Hum, tienes la piel tan suave.

-No te entusiasmes, Edward, tenemos que volver.

-No mientras no me prometas que esta noche te escaparás conmigo al fin del mundo.

-Sabes que eso es imposible –dije. Ah, cómo echaba de menos los tiempos en que éramos libres y podíamos hacer escapadas de fin de semana a Shanghai, o a Australia. Cómo, además, no nos cansábamos nunca ni de volar en avión ni de… nada más.

Edward dejó de besarme un instante.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Ya quisieras verlo.

Sus ojos eran puro ruego.

-Inténtalo, por favor.

-Sabes que no funciona así.

-Es cuestión de practicar.

Suspiré. Me concentré en recuerdos agradables de los dos juntos y empujé mi campo lejos de mí. Durante un instante pareció que lo iba a conseguir. Pero mis fuerzas fallaron antes de lograrlo, como siempre. Edward gruñó, frustrado.

-Me ha parecido captar un destello –dijo.

-Edward, lo siento. Me cuesta un esfuerzo enorme alejar el campo de mí. Sólo cuando tengo mucho miedo de que te hagan daño reúno la energía suficiente y sólo para protegerte porque mi mente sigue estando tras la barrera.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella –susurró con una voz áspera, profunda, mientras acercaba sus labios a mi cuello otra vez-. Es sólo que lo hecho tanto de menos. Poco a poco leo más claramente los pensamientos de los demás y me resulta tan frustrante no oír nunca los tuyos que…

Apartó mi melena a un lado y comenzó a acariciar con sus labios mi cuello. Me dejé llevar y al tiempo que disfrutaba de lo que sentía, intenté que mi campo se expandiera lejos de mí, para rodearle. Quería darle ese placer, que leyera lo que yo estaba sintiendo, que viera cuánto lo amaba, que él lo era todo para mí. Quería compartir con él mi intimidad. Quería que viera por sí mismo que era suya por completo. Pude sentir como la película transparente que protegía mi yo más profundo se volvía elástica y flexible y la empujé con fuerza hacia fuera, para incluirle dentro a él. Me obedeció con suavidad.

Edward se sobresaltó de alegría y comenzó a besarme y acariciarme como un loco. Me dejé llevar por su entusiasmo y supe que, si no lo detenía, íbamos a hacer el amor allí mismo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo. Una señal de alarma se encendió en mi cabeza y mi campo se retrajo, volviendo a su lugar. Escuché el gruñido de frustración de Edward pero había algo más, una voz que parecía provenir de muy lejos. Una voz conocida. Sentí angustia en el corazón antes de que pudiera identificarla del todo.

-¿Bella?

Me volví despacio, como si saliera de un sueño, sabiendo que algo se había roto de forma irreparable y que Edward y yo éramos culpables por ello. Jake me miraba con el dolor pintado en su rostro.

-Jake, yo, nosotros…

-¿Qué pasa, Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Edward. Había beligerancia en su voz. Satisfacción también, como si dijera "por fin lo sabes, lobo". Me rodeó con sus brazos intentado estrecharme con más fuerza contra él y, al ver que yo me resistía y quería bajar del barril de cerveza al suelo, me levantó en vilo para bajarme, eso sí, lo hizo lentamente y con reluctancia.

-Déjame, ¿quieres?

Lo empujé y por fin me dejó en el suelo. Pero fue peor. La mirada que Jake y él cruzaron no prometía nada bueno.

-¿Te está molestando este chupasangres? –me preguntó Jake, sin dejar de mirarle, y dio unos pasos hacia él.

Me interpuse entre ambos antes de que ninguno de los dos hiciera una locura. Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus manos, posesivamente. Suspiré. No podíamos seguir manteniendo a Jake en la ignorancia. Tendríamos que dejar que lo supiera todo. Además, Edward parecía dispuesto a gritárselo en la cara de una forma brutal, si era necesario.

-Jake, Edward es mucho más que un amigo.

Los ojos de Jake me miraron angustiados.

-¿Tu novio? –preguntó. Dije que sí con la cabeza-. ¿Desde cuándo? –Me miró esperanzado, como si deseara que fuera algo reciente y aún se pudiera revertir el proceso. Jake, como siempre, tan optimista.

-No soy su novio, Jake. Soy su marido –dijo Edward. Lo miré enfadada y él me devolvió una mirada firme-. Jake tiene que saber la verdad, Bella. Antes o después, se enterará de todo así que es mejor que no lo protejas más y le des tiempo a asimilarlo, no sea que algún día, en un pasillo oscuro, encuentre algo más peligroso que una pareja que se besa como poseída porque lleva semanas sin poderse ver… íntimamente.

Miré a Jake, sobresaltada. Su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor. Sentí que eso dolor suyo me traspasaba.

-Jake, yo… -dije, y puse una mano sobre su brazo. Jake se soltó.

-Dime si es verdad, Bella.

-Sí, lo es, Edward es mi marido.

-Luego, la primera vez que me lo dijiste, era cierto.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué me engañaste?

-Porque ,oh, Jake, porque es peligroso para ti saber la verdad.

-Y aún más peligroso no saberla –dijo Edward.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Por de pronto –dijo Edward-. Bella y yo nos casamos antes de que tú nacieras.

Jake se echó a reír.

-¿De qué vas, tío?

Cuando vio que ni Edward ni yo nos reíamos, dejó de hacerlo y nos miró expectante, pero aún había sorna en su mirada.

-Deja que yo se lo explique, Edward –dije-. ¿Qué opinas de Jane?

Jake me miró sorprendido por el cambio de tema, pero respondió.

-Que es una tía muy rara.

-¿peligrosa?

-Hum, quizás. No sé por qué, pero no me gusta tenerla cerca.

-¿Y a Michael, te gusta tenerlo cerca?

-No sé, Michael es más astuto y disimula mejor, pero también tiene algo extraño en la mirada –Se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Aún había dolor en su rostro, pero el distraerle parecía una buena idea-. Nunca había caído hasta ahora –añadió-. Michael y Jane parecen compartir algo, como un secreto común.

-Un secreto común escalofriante –dije-. He intentado ocultártelo todo este tiempo, porque tú vida no estará segura si lo sabes, Jake.

-Su vida ya no es segura, haga lo que haga –dijo Edward.

-Da igual, decídmelo –dijo Jake. Me miró intensamente-. La seguridad de mi vida es lo que menos me importa en este momento. En realidad, mi vida, ahora mismo, es una piltrafa.

Sentí el dolor que acompañaba a sus palabras. Pobre Jake.

-El mundo de Jane y Michael, lo que hay detrás de su fachada, Jake, el mundo al que Edward y yo pertenecíamos y también Jacob Black…

-¿Jacob Black es alguien real?

-Lo era. Te pareces tanto a él, Jake.

Edward me cogió posesivamente de la cintura. Jake se fijó en ello.

-Edward, ¿por qué no compruebas que no venga nadie mientras yo le explico a Jake?

Mi marido gruñó pero me hizo caso. Se acercó a la esquina que había al final del pasillo en el que estábamos.

-¿Sabes? La historia que cuenta la serie de televisión, los personajes que estamos representando, son reales.

-Y Edward y tú sois los Edward y Bella de la historia. Já, Y yo va y me lo creo.

-Pues es cierto, Jake –dijo Edward desde la esquina, con una mirada triunfal. Se había asegurado de que el pasillo que partía desde allí estaba desierto, pero se acercó a nosotros y bajó la voz-. Y eso incluye a los vampiros chupasangres a los que admiras tanto.

**Bueno, no penséis que Jake va a creer enseguida las palabras de Edward y Bella. Le va a costar lo suyo asimilar el mundo fantástico en el que vive. Tampoco va a renunciar tan fácilmente a Bella. Jake es un optimista nato y aprovechará cualquier error de Edward, faltaría más. Casada o no, tardará en dejar de luchar por ella.**

**Y ahora ya sabéis que por qué los Cullen están desaparecidos. En realidad, han estado muy ocupados. Lo que les va a contar Benjamín no les vendrá de nuevas. Ya tenían la sospecha de que los Vulturi querían el poder sobre los humanos y han estado trabajando al respecto, sobre todo Carlisle, que sabe que la amenaza es real, y muy peligrosa.**

**Plis, sentíos libres para dejar comentarios. Se agradecen muchísimo...**


	12. Celos

**Chapter 12: Celos**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 12.- Celos.

Edward y Jacob se miraron agresivamente por encima de la roca. Ambos gruñeron. Luego saltaron y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Chocaron con tanta fuerza que terminaron en el suelo. Jake le dio un puñetazo a Edward y éste respondió. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Corten! –Gritó Jenkins-. ¡Por Dios, que alguien los separe! ¡Quién me mandará a mí dirigir películas de adolescentes llenos de hormonas!

El propio Jenkins saltó sobre la roca y los separó antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo. Sus manos se clavaron en los brazos de cada uno de ellos.

-Disculpaos el uno con el otro. ¡Ahora!

Edward y Jake se miraron sin dirigirse la palabra. Saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

-Él ha comenzado –dijo Edward.

-En la toma anterior fue él, quién me dio un codazo en el hígado.

-No fue a propósito.

-¡Callaos ya! O llamaré a Michael para que os saque la sangre de las venas.

Todos los que estaban presentes se rieron. Aquel era uno de los chistes que circulaban entre el personal. Lo había inventado algún gracioso por aquello de que la serie iba de vampiros y Aro era el productor.

La gente creía que Jenkins hablaba en broma. Edward y Jake sabían que no, así que lo miraron preocupados. También lo hice yo. Jenkins gruñó satisfecho y bajó de un salto la roca.

-Llevamos once tomas con ésta, once. La próxima es la doce ¡Quiero que sea la última, chicos, la última! Si queréis resolver algún asunto entre vosotros, os citáis en un callejón oscuro y lo resolvéis. Eso sí, sin que los cardenales estropeen vuestra bonita cara. Mañana la necesito perfecta.

Hubo algunas risillas mientras Jenkins me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Quizás sea una buena idea que vayas a hablar con Irene, de maquillaje. Quiero que quedes con ella para mañana.

Era una excusa. Jenkins quería tenerme fuera de la ecuación, por ver si así le resultaba más fácil rodar. En teoría, ya habíamos terminado pero Aro, con su intrusismo habitual, había considerado interesante, después, de ver el metraje la noche anterior con Jenkins, que se rodaran dos o tres escenas de acción más. Nuestro director estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos y para acabarlo de arreglar, a Edward y a Jake se les ocurría jugar al perro y al gato conmigo delante. Yo ya ni recordaba quién de los dos había empezado.

-Yo la acompañaré, Jenkins. Será un placer.

Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda. Aro. Me volví. Me miró. El vampiro se había saciado hacía poco: un día o dos. Las lentillas disimulaban bastante bien para alguien poco entrenado, pero no para mí que sabía distinguir ese ligero tono anaranjado y esa fina línea rojiza en los bordes del iris. Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía a Jake y a Edward a mi lado, con el cuerpo tenso, dispuestos a saltar. Su caballerosidad era de agradecer, pero no era una buena idea. Aro lo confirmó.

-Chicos –susurró-, ¿sabéis? Deberíais tomar en serio las palabras de vuestro director.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro. Jenkins se acercó.

-Michael, no lo estropees.

-No lo estoy estropeando, Jenk. Voy a acompañar a Bella. Los pasillos de los estudios están muy solitarios a estas horas y no quiero que vaya sola. Si Edward y Jake hacen las cosas bien, estoy seguro de que nos alcanzarán antes de que Bella y yo hayamos recorrido veinte metros. Después de todo, soy un hombre anciano y camino despacio, muy despacio.

Seguían sin moverse.

-Por favor-supliqué-, Edward, Jake, no pasa nada.

Aro miró a Edward.

-Sabes que no es mi intención. Es más, si me haces enfadar, puede que las cosas cambien.

Edward tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Está bien –Cogió a Jake del brazo. Jake se resistía. Edward le susurró unas palabras-: Tendrás que aprender a confiar en mí, lobezno.

-Vamos, chicos, a rodar –dijo Jenkins, ayudando a Edward a tirar de Jake-. Cuánto antes terminemos, antes iréis a buscar a Bella.

-Vamos –dijo Aro. Me cogió del brazo y me llevó con él.

-Bella, Bella. Ese joven actor, Jake, me recuerda mucho a un lobo que conocí.

-A mí también. No le hagas daño, por favor.

-No sé por qué, cuando nos hemos mirado, he tenido la impresión de que conoce mi secreto. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi querida Bella? No me dejas leer la mente de Edward. Estoy seguro de que tampoco me dejarías leer la mente de Jake, y por si fuera poco, le cuentas cosas que son peligrosas para el muchacho; muy, muy peligrosas.

-Aro, es sólo un niño; además, es una de tus estrellas.

-¿Crees que sabrá tener la boca cerrada?

-¿Tiene otra alternativa?

Aro rio.

-No, claro que no. Pero yo tengo otras alternativas: es mi estrella como tú bien has dicho, pero ¿sabes? Hay muchas estrellas en el firmamento.

-Si le haces daño, dejaré de actuar para ti. Y Edward también.

-Otros podrían hacer de Edward y Bella.

-Vamos, Aro. Por eso has esperado decenas de años: querías tener a los auténticos.

-Hum, eso es verdad. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Tú no eres el único que se entera de de todo.

En la boca de Aro se dibujó una sonrisa sinuosa.

-En fin. Sería difícil sustituir a Jake a estas horas. Pero confío en que, entre tú y Edward, sabréis tenerlo controlado ¿no?

-No te preocupes, no hablará.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué más te has enterado, Bella?

Me mordí los labios. Tenía que darle algo a Aro, algo que le hiciera sentirse satisfecho riñéndome un poco, y que se olvidara.

-Sé que haces unos bailes muy interesantes.

Aro soltó una carcajada.

-¡Bella! Estoy por convertirte yo mismo otra vez. –Me miró con un brillo extraño en la mirada-. ¿Participarías?

-No, Aro.

-Nunca entenderé esa dieta tan aburrida… En fin, entonces, mejor no te invito a nuestros bailes. Los accidentes ocurren.

Aro cambió de tema. Suspiré. Jake estaba seguro, hasta donde podía estarlo. Y Aro no sabía que nosotros conocíamos sus planes. Jenkins también estaba a salvo. Y Benjamín.

-La serie se estrenará la semana que viene –dijo.

Imposible.

-A Jenkins no le va a dar tiempo a montarla.

-Oh, claro que sí. ¿Por qué te crees que lo elegí? Es muy bueno en su trabajo. Ha pasado centenares de años haciendo cine… Y Heidi le ayuda.

-No creo que Jenkins opine lo mismo.

Aro rio para sí. Una risita ahogada.

-Pero Heidi es feliz así. ¿Cómo le voy a dejar sin sus juguetes preferidos? El cine y…

Una expresión de sorpresa se escapó de mi boca. Aro torció la sonrisa. No tuve tiempo de decir nada más. Escuchamos pasos apresurados detrás de nosotros. Reconocí al instante quiénes eran. Aro, también, pero antes de que llegaran, me cogió del brazo y entramos por la puerta de la sala de maquillajes.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula. Irene, la jefa de las maquilladoras, charlaba con una chica nueva. La reconocí: era Tía, la mujer de Benjamín. Ella también me reconoció. Esbozó una sonrisa pero bajó el rostro con timidez al ver a Aro.

-¡Michael! –Exclamó Irene-. Le estaba mostrando a Tía su lugar de trabajo durante los próximos meses. Gracias por solucionar mi problema con la baja de Suzanne. Tengo que decirte, y no es porque ella está delante, que Tía es una maquilladora perfecta.

-Eso espero. Mañana tenéis que maquillar a Bella.

-Yo voy a estar muy ocupada con la cara de Edward –me explicó Irene-, así que Tía tendrá que estrenarse contigo.

La sonrisa tímida volvió al rostro de Tía. Ambas fingimos, delante de Irene, que no nos conocíamos. Aro soltó una risita, justo en el momento en que Edward y Jake entraban por la puerta, sudorosos y jadeantes. Ambos me miraron y suspiraron tranquilos. Edward vio a Tía y se sorprendió.

-¿Hacéis carreras por los pasillos de los estudios? –Preguntó Irene-. He oído hablar sobre vuestra competitividad pero no sabía que llegara hasta ese punto.

-Te sorprenderías hasta donde llega –dije.

-No. No creo que me sorprendiera –Irene me guiñó el ojo.

¿Por qué no podía ir, abrazar a mi marido y decírselo a todo el mundo? Miré a Aro con odio. El soltó una risilla. Los ojos le bailaron de pura felicidad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jake. Se acercó mucho a mí y echó una mirada de reojo a Aro.

-No veo por qué tendría que estar mal –gruñí. Luego lo lamenté. Jake sólo se preocupaba por mí. Lo malo era que no sabía fingir.

Edward se había enfrascado en una conversación silenciosa con Tía. Miré a Aro, preocupada de que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba más pendiente de Jake y de mí. Para distraerle, cogí del brazo a Jake y nos acercamos a él. Aro esbozó una sonrisa. El vampiro estaba deseando tocar a Jake, para ver si yo me atrevía a desafiarle. "Atrévete, te llevarás una desilusión", pensé. Aro me miró. Sonrió y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jake como si fuera a darle unas palmadas amistosas. Antes que hubiera finalizado el movimiento, mi escudo lo protegía. Jake dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir la mano fría de Aro. La sonrisa de éste se volvió sinuosa y luego se hizo amplia.

-Bella, Bella –susurró-. No conoces el miedo.

Jenkins entró justo a tiempo para evitar mi enfrentamiento con Aro. En un momento, se hizo cargo de toda la situación.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos tomamos una cerveza? Estoy sediento.

Alejó a Edward de Tía justo cuando Aro se volvía hacia él, evitando así que lo viera leyendo la mente de la mujer de Benjamín.

-Jenkins, creía que tenías una película que montar –dijo Aro.

-Aún queda la escena de mañana y hoy he sufrido a mis dos estrellas masculinas en su peor momento, así que, con tu permiso, Aro, me voy a tomar una cerveza. Mañana empezaré el montaje. Aún así, tendrás que darme quince días, al menos. Ni superman podría en una semana.

-Pero tú eres mejor que superman, Jenk –Aro sonrió. Luego miró a Irene y a Tía e inclinó levemente la cabeza. Iba a despedirse. Sin embargo, aún tuvo un gesto sorprendente: me cogió la mano y la besó, mientras levantaba los ojos para mirarme –Bella, ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

En un instante cubrió los pocos metros que le separaban de Edward y lo cogió del brazo. Apenas llegué a tiempo para cubrirlo con mi escudo. Aro me miró de reojo. Estaba tanteándome: viendo mi tiempo de recuperación y la rapidez, flexibilidad y la distancia a la que podía utilizar mi escudo. Sorprendido, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Yo también estaba sorprendida.

Salimos todos, dejando atrás la sala de maquillaje. En medio de los jardines, Aro se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió hacia su casa. Nosotros cuatro seguimos caminando. Pasamos cerca de unos invernaderos.

-Edward y Bella –dijo Jenkins-, dentro de los invernaderos, al final, hay un cuartucho en el que quiero probar una escena dentro de unos días. No es para ahora, es para dentro de unos capítulos pero quisiera saber vuestra opinión. De paso, mirad si me he dejado allí una cámara esta mañana. Últimamente, lo pierdo todo. Buscadla bien, aquello está lleno de trastos y debe haberse quedado en algún estante, quizás detrás de alguna regadera.

Jenkins le dio la mano a Edward.

-Toma. La llave del cuarto.

Jake, se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro?

Jenkins lo hizo andar más deprisa.

-Porque estoy sediento.

Se lo llevó casi a rastras. Edward esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En su mano tenía una llave. Me la enseñó.

-Vamos a ver ese cuartucho.

-¿Has sobornado a Jenkins? –pregunté.

-No, es la primera noticia que tengo sobre ese trastero, pero tendría que estar muy lleno para que no cupieran siquiera dos personas de pie.

El invernadero estaba bastante tranquilo a esas horas. Solo un par de trabajadores y un vigilante en la puerta. Tuvimos que explicarle que íbamos de parte de Jenkins a por una cámara que se había dejado. El vigilante recordó que lo había visto aquella mañana por allí.

-¿Nos podemos entretener un poco? –le dije -. Me gustaría ver las rosas azules. He oído decir que están en este invernadero.

El vigilante sonrió y asintió.

Encontramos el lugar que nos dijo Jenkins al final del pasillo. Edward giró la llave y la puerta se abrió. No era un trastero, y tampoco un cuartucho: más bien una habitación con cierto encanto, algunas flores, y un sofá. Había una ventana bastante grande y, a través de las persianas, una magnífica vista de la rosaleda. También había una puerta de madera que daba al exterior.

Edward cerró la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, comprobó que la del jardín estuviera cerrada, giró las persianas y la habitación quedó en penumbra. Se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos ardían. Me abrazó y comenzó a besarme lentamente como si quisiera tomarse su tiempo. Sonreí.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

Sin responderle, probé a empujar mi escudo para que pudiera leer mi mente. Lo logré con facilidad. Gruñó. Todos sus deseos de amarme despacio se fueron al traste. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá.

Me pareció escuchar el ruido del picaporte al girar, pero, en aquel instante, ni el mismo Aro hubiera impedido que dejara de embeberme de las caricias de Edward.

**En fin, es tarde en España y estoy muy cansada así que... Sólo quiero daros las gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia y todo eso. Un saludo. Se agradecen nuevos comentarios. Sin ellos, es como si me faltara la sal en casa.**


	13. Un crimen

Disclaimer: Pues eso, ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen. Esto es sólo un divertimento, para aniz, sara, camino368, Baki-love-Edward y todas las que estáis allí y leéis cada vez que se actualiza.

Muchas gracias a todas.

Capitulo 20.- Un crimen

Me levanté del sofá para mirar las rosas a través de la ventana. Algo se movió en el jardín y recordé el ruido del picaporte media hora antes. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró-. ¿Quieres salir a ver las rosas?

-Sí. Creo que sí. Me preocupa que allí fuera haya alguien.

-No seas tonta. Claro que no. Ven, tenemos aún un poco de tiempo.

Me llevó con él al sofá y me cogió en brazos. Me puse a dibujar arabescos sobre su pecho, mientras él jugueteaba con la llave de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Jenkins me dejará quedármela? –dijo con una mirada llena de picardía.

-No creo, pero inténtalo. –dije, riéndome. Luego recordé-. Tenemos que buscar la cámara, Edward.

-No hay prisa. Además, no estoy seguro de que exista. Quizás Jenk lo dijo para darnos una excusa. Yo lo habría hecho por un amigo.

Lo miré y volví a reír.

-Estoy segura de ello.

Edward no contestó. Seguía jugando con la llave.

-Hay algo aquí dentro. -Edward sacó un diminuto papel enrollado que estaba dentro del llavero. Me recordó las chuletas que hacían algunos alumnos en el instituto. Edward leyó:

-Ten cuidado con Tía. Desea volver a ser vampiro.

-¿Y quién no? –dije.

Me pasó el trocito de papel y yo también lo leí.

-No parece la letra de Jenkins.

-No. Creo que no lo es. Quizás es un mensaje para él.

Nos miramos. Ninguno de los dos conocíamos demasiado a Tía. Pero era la mujer de Benjamín.

-Podríamos salir a dar un paseo –dije, consciente de que no íbamos a resolver el dilema.

Edward se levantó del sofá y me dejó con cuidado sobre él. Luego se arrodilló a mis pies.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a traerte un ramo de rosas.

Se incorporó de un salto mientras yo reía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, no quiero que las cortes. Quiero contemplarlas yo misma en el jardín.

Caminó hacia la puerta, puso la llave en la cerradura y descubrió que estaba abierta.

-Recuerdo haberla cerrado –dijo.

Abrió una rendija y miró a través de ella. No había nadie, pero quiso que me pusiera detrás de él mientras abría la puerta por completo.

-Quédate aquí –me dijo, mientras salía y miraba a uno y otro lado, con precaución.

No le hice caso y salí tras él. Al principio no vimos nada. Sólo la rosaleda. Pero luego distinguimos la forma de un cuerpo tras un rosal, junto a un árbol.

-Será el jardinero –dijo Edward.

-No –dije-. Fíjate en los pies.

Tenían el color de un cadáver.

Edward me protegió con su brazo. Escuchamos una voz:

-No he querido molestar. Parecíais muy ocupados.

Edward se relajó y vimos la cara de Benjamín que salía de detrás de las rosas. Caminó hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Os traigo saludos de Carlisle y de toda la familia Cullen.

Edward lo abrazó.

-Creí que te habían matado.

-Soy un hueso duro de roer. -Benjamín palmeó la espalda de Edward-. Jenkins me dijo que estaríais aquí. -Me dio un beso y sonrió-. Bella, yo diría que tu marido ha echado de menos a su porteador.

Edward le dio un leve puñetazo en las costillas.

-No es cierto. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Lo sé. Además, veo que has encontrado una solución alternativa. –Rió. Hizo una pausa y cambió de tema-. Pronto vendrá Tía. He quedado con ella aquí. Mientras esperamos, sentaos conmigo en el árbol y os hablaré de vuestra familia.

Hicimos cómo nos decía.

-Alice es toda una autoridad entre los Cullen -comenzó a contar Benjamín-. No se hace nada sin su bendición. Parece ser que "ha visto" que nada os puede suceder, por ahora, y que la mayor probabilidad de éxito en el rescate se sitúa dentro de unas semanas. Aún no ha concretado el día ni la hora.

-Espero que nos lo hagan saber llegado el momento –bromeó Edward.

-Nuestro rescate no es lo único que importa, Benjamín –comenté-. Debemos hacer algo para que los Vulturis no consigan apoderarse del mundo entero.

-Todos los Cullen pensáis lo mismo –rió Benjamín.

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle? –preguntó Edward.

-El diagnóstico que hace de la situación es el mismo que el de Aro: con el desarrollo de la ciencia actual, los vampiros no van a poder seguir ocultándose. Más pronto que tarde serán descubiertos y eliminados, a no ser que…

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo con los humanos –asintió Edward.

-¿Convivir? –dije.

-Sí, pero como amigos, no como sus depredadores. En eso Carlisle es diferente de Aro –respondió Edward-. Hace unos meses, un laboratorio inventó la sangre humana artificial. Aún no se puede producir en gran cantidad, porque resultaría demasiado cara y los hospitales no la podrían pagarla. Carlisle piensa los vampiros podríamos financiar la fabricación y beneficiarnos al mismo tiempo. Es cuestión de pedirles a los fabricantes que la hagan en grandes cantidades. Podemos pagarles bien.

-Estás muy enterado.

Edward me miró.

-Carlisle me la dio a probar. Sabe diferente, como a medicamento, pero aquellos que no quieren la sangre de animales tal vez se conformen. Carlisle y yo hemos hablado muchas veces de ello durante los últimos meses. Pero siempre acabábamos concluyendo que la mayoría de los vampiros no estaban preparados aún para dar el paso hacia la luz. Ahora, no habrá más remedio que hacerlo.

Benjamín carraspeó.

-Mientras estaba con Carlisle, lo acompañé a hacer una visita entre los humanos–dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunté.

-Meridan tenía razón sobre la policía de Los Ángeles. Y lo más sorprendente es que no se trata de un agente medio loco: hay toda una unidad dedicada a investigar los crímenes sospechosos. Han llegado a conclusiones muy cercanas a la verdad.

-¿Y qué averiguasteis?

-Fuimos a ver al jefe de la unidad, un tal Charli Weber. Al parecer, tras la desaparición tuya y de Meridan, Carlisle lo localizó y habló con él. Se presentó en su oficina y le dijo quién era. Weber intentó detenerle, pero Carlisle se zafó de él y lo secuestró, llevándoselo a los bosques de Forks, dónde los Cullen y esos dos lobos que, creo, son familia vuestra, le ayudaron. Weber pasó un par de días malos, pero aprendió más sobre lo sobrenatural en ese tiempo que en todos sus años al frente de la unidad contra los vampiros. Tendríais que oír a Emmett describiendo la cara que puso al ver la transformación de Jacob y de Leah.

Podía imaginármelo. Pobre Weber.

-¿No murió de un infarto?

-No. Cualquier otro en su lugar habría caído desmayado –Benjamín movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y reprimió una sonrisa, como si recordara la historia -. Entre seis vampiros disgustados y dos lobos, el hombre debió pensar que le quedaban segundos de vida, pero aguantó. Es un tipo con agallas. Emmett me comentó, con una sonrisa, que estaba orgulloso de él. Después de pasar los dos días en Forks con vuestra familia, se convenció de que nadie iba a matarlo y de que existían realmente los vampiros capaces de respetar la vida humana. A pesar de ello, se mostró muy interesado en los colmillos y las garras de los lobos de La Push. Creo que, ahora mismo, considera el conjunto de la experiencia como muy enriquecedora, según palabras de Carlisle.

Edward y yo sonreímos. Benjamín siguió hablando.

-Carlisle también aprendió de aquel encuentro: los humanos están preparando una trampa para nosotros. Aún no la tienen apunto y… No, no tiene nada que ver con los experimentos de Meridan. Es mucho más cruel y peligrosa; es mortal. Una combinación del poder del fuego con un metal que rasga nuestra piel como los colmillos de los hombres lobo. Tal vez Aro lo sepa y ello haya influido en su decisión de atacar al hombre.

-¿Carlisle llegó a un acuerdo con Weber? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí. Weber le dijo que no tenía suficiente poder para ampliar ese acuerdo más allá de él y de su unidad, pero lo cierto es que se hicieron amigos. Carlisle ha estado colaborando con él y le ha ayudado a atrapar a algunos peligrosos asesinos de nuestra especie, en Los Ángeles. No le informó sobre Icewood, no al principio, porque no sabía las intenciones de Aro y solo quería liberaros en cuanto pudiera, sin meter a los humanos por medio.

-Pero lo ha hecho ahora –susurró Edward, convencido.

-Sí. A eso fuimos Carlisle y yo a Los Ángeles. Le conté a Weber todo lo que sabía.

-¿Y qué dijo? –pregunté.

-Que esto le sobrepasaba. Llamó a alguien de Washington. Un tal Jared Martins, de la oficina central del FBI. Pero yo no llegué a conocerle. Era muy peligroso que esperara unos días más allí. Hubiera levantado sospechas en Aro desaparecer tanto tiempo. Ya sabéis, preguntas incómodas. Quiero decir, las ha realizado, pero al final, se ha sentido satisfecho con mis respuestas. Si hubiera estado fuera más días, dudo que hubiera podido volver, y Tía…

El vampiro tembló. Aquel gesto era más significativo que cualquier palabra. Edward y yo nos miramos.

-¿No sabes nada más?

Benjamín negó.

-Carlisle se pondrá en contacto con nosotros cuando hable con Martins.

Tía llegó en aquel instante. Abrazó a Benjamín y lo besó con intensidad delante de nosotros. Hacía más de diez días que no se habían visto a solas. Cogí la mano de Edward.

-Deberíamos irnos. Jenkins y Jake estarán esperando.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Nos levantamos. Tía y Benjamín intentaron retenernos. Ni por asomo. Necesitaban tiempo para ellos y no seríamos nosotros los que interfiriéramos. Al marcharnos, vimos a Demetri junto con otros dos vampiros, incorporaciones nuevas de la guardia, que vigilaban de lejos el encuentro entre los dos esposos. La guardia no solía seguir a Benjamín cuando estaba solo, pero nunca estaba lejos cuando se veía con Tía. Era el único seguro que tenían de que serviría fielmente a Aro. Demetri hizo un gesto de extrañeza al vernos juntos y solos, pero luego sonrió y movió la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Tía y yo nos vimos durante la sesión de maquillaje. Me hizo tumbarme en la camilla y desde allí, escuché como se le cayó un frasco de cristal al suelo. Su exclamación expresó más rabia de la que cualquier humano normal sentiría.

-¿Lo echas de menos? –pregunté.

-¿La velocidad, los reflejos, la fuerza? Pues claro que sí, Bella, ¿tú, no?

¿Lo echaba yo de menos? A veces. Pero tenía lo más importante, a Edward. Y me dolía más la perdida de mi hija, y la lejanía de mi familia. Si tuviera que elegir entre mis deseos, volver a ser vampiro estaría en tercer o cuarto lugar.

-Sí. Lo echo de menos –respondí de todos modos-. Pero no demasiado. Tengo a Edward.

Tía torció la boca. Estaba nerviosa.

-Yo también tengo a Benjamín, pero soy una carga para él.

-Yo no creo que él piense de esa manera.

-Se cansará de mí.

Quité los parches que había puesto en mis ojos y la miré.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Sí, lo pensaba.

-Haría cualquier cosa para no perderle –dijo, en un susurro.

El rodaje fue bien. No hubo peleas, ni besos con Jake. Cuando terminamos, nos fuimos los tres a comer juntos. Pronto, se nos unieron varios compañeros: Jenkins, pero también gente del equipo de fotografía y del de maquillaje, Tía e Irene entre ellos. Benjamín las acompañaba.

-Gran trabajo el de hoy – Con una sonrisa, Edward felicitó a las chicas de maquillaje, que se derritieron. Le di un codazo.

-¿Qué?

-Las deslumbras.

-Claro que no –dijo-. Sólo les estoy dando la enhorabuena. Tenían que maquillarnos muy bien para que pareciera que Jake, tú y yo salíamos de una pelea.

Me crucé de brazos. Me miró y se rió despacio.

-Entonces, ¿qué? Si Jake coquetea contigo tengo que callarme, pero yo no puedo ser amable con las mujeres.

No respondí. Irene, que lo observaba todo, comentó:

-Ah-Ah. Uno de los enamorados de Bella está teniendo una pelea con ella. Jake te veo despistado, debes aprovechar el momento. Así de paso, quizás Edward quede libre para nosotras -bromeó.

La frase de Irene empeoró las cosas pero, de forma oportuna, las noticias vinieron a interrumpir la pelea en ciernes entre Edward y yo. Jenkins le pidió al barman que subiera el volumen de la televisión.

-...un asesinato muy extraño en la sede del FBI –terminó la frase el presentador. Luego habló con la reportera-. ¿Se sabe ya quién es el muerto?

-Sí. Ha costado mucho identificarle porque el cuerpo estaba destrozado pero al fin ha sido posible gracias al trabajo de Joseph Swan, de la unidad forense, que se ha encargado de la autopsia. Se espera de un momento a otro la rueda de prensa que confirme la identidad pero fuentes extraoficiales dicen que se trata de Jared Martins.

-¿La segunda persona más importante en el FBI? –preguntó el presentador.

-Sí, eso se cree. Está desaparecido desde hace 24 horas y todo apunta a que se trata de él –dijo la reportera.

-Martins, el contacto de Weber –dije-. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que está ocurriendo?

-Yo apostaría cien contra uno a que sí –me respondió Edward-. Es más, Benjamín y Jenkins están pensando lo mismo que yo.

Los miré. Jenkins tenía la mandíbula apretada y a Benjamín los ojos le ardían febrilmente. Edward me pasó la mano por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Todo nuestro enfado se había derretido en un instante. Entonces, por detrás de la reportera, vimos pasar a una persona conocida. Edward respiró más deprisa y yo reprimí apenas una exclamación de miedo.

-Carlisle –murmuró Edward.

-Le siguen dos… dos… -No me atrevía a pronunciar la palabra allí, en presencia de tanta gente-. Dos como él –conseguí decir.

Edward no dijo nada, pero me abrazó con más fuerza que nunca.

A partir de ahora, vamos a saber cada vez más de nuestra querida familia. La acción aún tardará un poquito, pero no os preocupéis, al final, Icewood será el escenario de una buena batalla, como toca, y Aro tendrá su merecido.


	14. Celebraciones y sorpresas

Ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen.

Chics, muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Vuestros ánimos son lo mejor de escribir. Bueno, a veces me lo paso también muy bien mientras imagino la historia y la redacto, he de ser sincera. Pero sin vosotrs no sería lo mismo.

En este capítulo los Vulturis siguen mostrando lo buenas personas que son (lloro y todo de pensarlo).

Espero que os guste el capítulo y resuelva vuestras dudas (al menos, algunas aunque genere otras nuevas :-)).

Capítulo 21.-Celebraciones y sorpresas

Los días siguientes fueron angustiosos, especialmente para Edward. La posibilidad de que a Carlisle le hubiera pasado algo resultaba enloquecedora.

En Washington se estaba produciendo una ola de asesinatos muy extraña, similar a la que había tenido lugar en Seattle cientos de años atrás, cuando yo aún era humana. Benjamín habló con Aro y se ofreció a ir a la capital para averiguar qué pasaba, pero Aro le respondió que ya había enviado él a Jane y Demetri junto con otros miembros de la guardia. Al menos, Edward y yo tuvimos el placer de perder de vista a la vampiresa que nos vigilaba y pasar más tiempo juntos en la habitación de mi hotel.

Las noticias de la televisión no nos permitían saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, parecía que las autoridades estaban preocupadas por las muertes que, además, solían ser de personas de cierta influencia: banqueros, policías, empresarios… En la tele se realizaban entrevistas, cada dos por tres, a investigadores que aventuraban tener la clave sobre quién era el responsable de los asesinatos. Pero, cuando esperabas que, por fin, alguien tuviera la lucidez suficiente para averiguar la verdad, se descolgaban con teorías sobre la mafia china o el terrorismo hindú. Y mientras, sin saber de Carlisle. Edward se había arriesgado a llamarle, a pesar de que todas las llamadas que salían de Icewood, de cualquier teléfono, eran monitorizadas por los Vulturis. Sólo consiguió que localizaran su móvil. Tuvo que sufrir la confiscación del mismo y una reprimenda de Félix por no utilizar el que ellos le habían regalado. La hipocresía de Aro era, a veces, peor que su crueldad.

De golpe, un amanecer, Washington despertó llena de restos de pequeñas piras –eso no lo dijo la televisión, lo supimos, tiempo después, por Benjamín-, y los asesinatos cesaron. Unos días más tarde, Jane regresó a su sitio de siempre, en mi hotel. Decidí que debía averiguar cuánto pudiera de ella. La ocasión se presentó pronto: la noche del estreno de la serie en la televisión de Aro.

Icewood productions era la dueña de Icewood TV, que estaba siempre en el top-ten de las televisiones con más audiencia de toda América. Se había realizado una gran promoción de la serie y un estreno privado del primer capítulo, de cara a los periodistas. Las críticas habían sido buenas, pero aquel era el momento de la verdad. Jenkins, Edward, Jake y yo decidimos quedar en mi hotel para verla. Muchos otros miembros del casting y del equipo de rodaje decidieron unirse. Aro tuvo que dar su permiso, sin el cual, Edward y yo no podíamos coincidir ni siquiera un rato en el mismo hotel.

Todos nos sentamos juntos. El primer capítulo contaba mi llegada a Forks y mi encuentro con Edward. Me pregunté cómo el guionista había logrado saber tantas cosas de mi vida. Era como revivir el pasado. Lo sorprendente era que otros que no tenían nada que ver parecían sentirse identificados con nosotros: miembros del casting o no, incluso nuestros guardaespaldas, los empleados del hotel y algunos residentes habituales que nos conocían y se unieron a nosotros. Cuando terminó el primer episodio, nos dijeron los resultados del ranking de audiencias. Eran mejores de lo esperado y eso que se esperaban muy buenos. Nos fuimos a celebrarlo al recinto de la piscina y los del hotel nos trajeron bebidas.

Me encontraba apoyada en un gran macetero, en la parte más alejada de la piscina. Por detrás de mí ya sólo estaban los guardianes Vulturis. Jane era la más cercana. John, el actor que hacía de Carlisle, me vio y vino a mi lado.

-Enhorabuena –me dijo.

-El éxito es de todos –le respondí.

-Sí, pero, la verdad, creo que Edward y tú estáis muy bien. No solo en este capítulo; en todos.

-Gracias, John, pero…

-No soy el único que lo piensa, Bella. Todos coincidimos. Jake es también un buen actor, pero Edward y tú sois…

Me miró a los ojos. Supe lo que iba a decir y quise evitarlo.

-John…

-Sois los adecuados. No me extraña que Michael os eligiera. Hacéis que los personajes parezcan reales. Más de una vez lo he pensado cuando os veía actuar. Es como si fuerais vosotros mismos.

Oh, no, otra vez no. Estaba harta de oír frases como ésta. Menos mal que la verdad resultaba impensable para cualquiera que no supiera de la existencia de los vampiros.

John se volvió hacia atrás. Algo había atraído su atención. Comprobé que era Jane. Se había acercado y estaba escuchando. Pensé que quizás era el momento de hablar con ella, pero el escándalo en la piscina me distrajo. Acababan de lanzar a Jake al agua. Me reí.

A continuación, los revoltosos pensaron que Jake estaba demasiado sólo allí, pero ¿quién podía acompañarle? El movimiento de Jane al acercarse a nosotros la puso bajo la luz. Cómo Jane y Jake solían estar siempre "mátame y te mataré", alguien dijo el nombre de la vampiresa. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y vinieron hacia nosotros. El propio John se unió con entusiasmo a la caza. Los rostros de Edward y Jake expresaron terror, como seguramente también el mío.

John era el más cercano. Una mueca de dolor asomó a su cara. En un salto, antes de que Jane desatara un infierno, me interpuse entre todos y ella.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, dejadla tranquila! –grité mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, diciendo mentalmente "por favor, para, para, para". Sea por esa razón o por otra, Jane se detuvo. Percibí que su cuerpo se relajaba.

Pasados los dos primeros segundos de sorpresa, la gente no quería quedarse sin diversión.

-¡Bella, coged a Bella y a Edward!

Dicho y hecho. Me dejé, porque no había más remedio. Mejor sufrir yo un remojón que permitir que todos descubrieran el poder de Jane de una forma tan desagradable.

Edward cayó junto a mí en el agua y me cogió en brazos.

-Lo has hecho –susurró en mi oído.

-Pues claro, era preferible remojarse a dejar que Jane matara a alguien.

-No me refiero a eso. Los has protegido a todos con tu escudo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Jane ha llegado a atacar a John.

-Eso lo sé. Pero se ha detenido enseguida al ponerme yo delante de ella.

- No. Tú has protegido a John y a todos los demás con tu escudo. Ella te ha mirado a ti, con un gesto de frustración, y te aseguro que lo que ha pensado en ese momento es impronunciable; luego se ha detenido. ¡Oh, sí, Bella, lo has hecho! Has extendido tu escudo al menos cinco metros a tu alrededor.

Jake dio en aquel momento un empujón a Edward.

-No acapares a Bella.

-Nadie me va a acaparar –dije riéndome, y los dejé luchando en la piscina. Salí y, completamente mojada, me dirigí hacia el macetero. Jane seguía allí. Me miró y yo sostuve su mirada.

-¿Por qué?

Jane torció la sonrisa pero parecía realmente turbada. Comprendí que había perdido el control de sí misma.

-No soporto a tanto humano. Creo que Aro pierde el tiempo con todo esto de la serie. Debería acabar contigo y con todos los demás. Debería acabar con todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo en Washington? –exclamé sin pensar.

Me atravesó con la mirada. En aquel momento, sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome. Instintivamente, lo protegí yo también a él con mi escudo.

-En Washington detuvimos lo que había empezado porque Aro lo ordenó. Pero mi opinión con respecto a los humanos era otra.

-¿De qué se trata Jane? ¿De matar a todos los dirigentes que se os opongan y colocar en su lugar a los que os son favorables? ¿A los que están dispuestos a dejaros esclavizar a la humanidad para alimentaros de ella?

Estaba furiosa.

-Murieron algunos –respondió, pronunciando sílaba a sílaba. Miró a Edward y su boca se abrió en una sonrisa horrible-. Y morirán aún más.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó de nosotros.

-¡Demetri, sustitúyeme! –gritó.

Los brazos de Edward se enrollaron con fuerza en torno a mí. Sin pronunciar palabra, me llenó de besos. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, éramos arrastrados, sujetos de manos y piernas, los dos, a la piscina de nuevo y arrojados al agua sin compasión.

Noté la sonrisa de felicidad de Edward, como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima. Volvió a abrazarme y susurró en mi oído.

-He podido leer su mente, Bella. He visto a Carlisle, a Emmett y a Alice escapando de las garras de Jane y de los Vulturis que la acompañaban. He visto su rabia. Lo has logrado, Bella. Le has hecho pensar en ello. Te adoro, te quiero, te amo, Bella.

-¿Quieres soltarla de una vez, chupasangres?

Jake y todos los lobos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-No. Chucho, no pienso soltarla.

Así siguió la noche y la madrugada. Ya amaneciendo, con todos nuestros compañeros y nuestros guardaespaldas dormidos o bebidos en las hamacas, Jane desaparecida y los Vulturis hartos de tanta fiesta humana, no nos fue difícil a Edward y a mí desaparecer en silencio y refugiarnos en mi habitación. Una noche memorable, para recordar siempre.

El furor que había comenzado con el primer capítulo, fue in crescendo. A mi juicio, no había necesidad de vender la serie, pero hubo una gira de promoción. Unas tres semanas después del comienzo, en Seattle, hubo un evento para fans. Nos sorprendió la acogida que tuvimos Edward y yo. Ambos enrojecimos al oír las cosas que le gritaban a Edward: él de vergüenza, yo de celos. Deseé ser vampiresa en aquel mismo instante. Juro que aquellas fans tan descaradas no habrían sobrevivido.

Una de las chicas saltó todos los controles y corrió a abrazar a Edward. Conté hasta tres para dominarme. Y entonces vi que él también la abrazaba a ella. No era posible. Juré que aquella noche tendría que caminar sobre ascuas para llegar hasta mi cama. Miré a la jovencita atrevida y le deseé una diarrea intempestiva. Y entonces, atrevimiento absoluto, ella corrió a abrazarme también a mí.

-¡Bella! –Me llenó de besos. Cuando ya dudaba de su salud mental, la reconocí. Había crecido tanto… Me sacaba la cabeza. Increíble.

-¿Leah?

Me miró con sus ojos castaño- cálidos y sonrió.

-Vamos a liberaros–susurró-. No hoy, pero Carlisle quiere que sepáis que iremos pronto a Icewood. Le he dado a Edward un teléfono para que podamos hablar esta noche. Rosalie dice que con él no podrán localizar la llamada. Esta noche, por favor, cuando estéis solos… Tenemos que hablar.

Dijo las últimas palabras mientras se alejaba de nosotros para evitar los dos guardias Vulturis que se acercaban. Les miró, levantó las manos y sonrió como disculpa. Se marcó muy deprisa, corriendo como el viento. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado, me abrazaba y me llevaba con él detrás de un grupo de policías, porque la gente había saltado las barreras al ver a Leah y corría hacia nosotros. Leah se perdió entre la multitud en dirección contraria, se abrió paso a codazos y desapareció. De lejos, me pareció reconocer la cabeza de Jacob, aunque si era él, se había convertido en un joven altísimo.

Aquella noche, ya en nuestra habitación, Edward marcó el número de teléfono de Carlisle en el móvil que Leah nos había pasado.

-¿Carlisle? Gracias a Dios.

El rostro de Edward reflejaba una gran emoción. ¿Cuánto habría echado de menos a su padre? ¿Y cuánto habría temido su muerte en Seattle? Pero el más preocupado debía ser Carlisle a juzgar por las respuestas de Edward.

-Sí. Estamos bien los dos.

Carlisle debió insistir porque Edward volvió a confirmarlo.

-Sí. Bella está bien. Y estamos juntos que es lo más importante.

"Siempre que podemos, a pesar de Aro y sus cláusulas", me dije.

-Sí, Alice tiene razón. No vivimos en el mismo hotel.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, con Alice, era de esperar.

-No, no he perdido del todo mis poderes. Aún puedo leer las mentes, entre ellas la de Aro.

Hubo otra pausa.

-¿El, la mía? Bueno, si consigue alejar a Bella de mí lo suficiente… ¡Tendrías que verla!

Edward me miró con orgullo.

-Sí, supongo que eso, llegado el momento, puede ser muy importante.

Otro silencio.

-No te preocupes. Procuraré que no me lea la mente y no sepa de nuestra conversación –Me guiñó el ojo –Aunque, es a Bella a quién tendrás que convencer para que no me deje a solas jamás con él –Hizo una pausa, sonrió mientras escuchaba. Luego se puso serio y cambió de tema-. Te vi en Washington, en las noticias.

Me pareció oír una exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado.

-Sí. Estaba preocupado. Mucho. Temí que fueran a por ti.

Edward escuchó atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando, durante al menos diez minutos.

-Vaya, eso es grave. ¿Crees que podréis…?

-¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada? Ya sé que Bella y yo no somos muy útiles ahora, pero si nos rescatáis pronto y nos reconvertís…

-Ya, un arma de doble filo… Así que piensas que estamos distrayéndolo… Se me había ocurrido pero no lo creía posible.

-Ajá. Eso es lo mismo que yo pensaba. Son buenas noticias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Hubo otro largo silencio de Edward. Luego el tono serio de la conversación mutó a uno más alegre.

-Y vosotros ¿estáis todos bien? ¿Esme?

La voz que se oía a través del teléfono cambió. Esme saludaba a su hijo como una madre preocupada.

-Sí, mamá. Claro que duermo. Como un lirón… Sí, nos dan bien de comer… Bella está muy bien. … No, no está más delgada… No, no tiene ojeras. Es el maquillaje.

¿Duermes? ¿Comes bien? ¿Y Bella? ¿Tiene buena salud? ¿Cómo pensaba Esme en todas esas cosas siendo un vampiro? Poco después fue Emmett el que cogió el teléfono. Edward sonrió, me miró y tapó el auricular.

-Emmett dice que no acabemos con la guardia nosotros solos, que quiere una buena lucha con Félix.

-Por mí la puede tener con todos y luego comérselos con patatas.

-¿Has oído, Emmett? Bella dice que te regala también a Jane.

-No –respondí, furiosa-. Jane es mía, una vez recupere mi inmortalidad, claro. Aún tengo que cobrarme lo de los dos lobos en la playa.

Edward me miró.

-Hum, hablando de lobos, creo que hay dos que quieren saludarte.

Me pasó el teléfono. La voz profunda de Jacob sonó al otro lado.

-¿Bella? ¿Abuelita?

-Jacob, ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? –Casi le perforé el oído. No necesitaba alusiones a mi edad. Además, ahora que estaba envejeciendo de nuevo, no sonaban nada bien.

-Tenía que vengarme por haberme tenido tanto tiempo en la ignorancia. Y por haberme convertido en lobo. Dicen que tiene que ver con la proximidad de vampiros, ¿no?

-¿Siguen los lobos apestando tanto como siempre?

-Uy-uy-uy, eso mejor que se lo preguntes a Leah que viene corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?

-Sí. ¿Cómo estás, baby? Esta mañana no te había reconocido.

-Lo he notado. Si las miradas quemaran, hoy habría ardido en una hoguera para brujas como las de la edad media.

-Siento no poder darte un abrazo ahora como Dios manda.

-Resérvalo para cuando os rescatemos. Pero me la debes, Bella. Nunca debiste huir de nosotros después de la muerte de la abuela.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ese fue mi gran error. Por eso ahora estábamos separados. Oí protestar a Leah.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces? No me quites el teléfono.

Escuché la voz de mi cuñada al otro lado.

-Ya habéis hablado todos bastante. Me toca a mí. Llevo meses, meses, sin escuchar la voz de Bella. El teléfono ¡Ahora!

-Adiós, Bella –se despidió Leah-. Alice amenaza con morderme si no le doy el aparato.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

Las lágrimas, que ya habían pugnado por salir con Leah, se derramaron inmisericordes. Edward se moría de risa. "Ya te cogeré", murmuré entre dientes.

-¡Alice! Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti, morenita, y yo a ti. ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo! Han sido unos meses terribles. Primero viendo a Edward. ¡Jamás!, jamás, ¿me oyes?, vuelvas a abandonar a mi hermano. Te adoro, lo sabes, pero hubo días entonces que te hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras. Por cierto, ¿Te está tratando bien?

Miré a Edward y sonreí. Edward se tapó la cara con sus manos y movió la cabeza. Susurró "Alice". Con eso estaba dicho todo.

-Sí, claro que me está tratando bien.

-Más le vale. ¡Que yo no me entere de lo contrario o será su sangre la que corra! ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Alice. Estoy perfectamente.

Silencio.

-¿Alice?

-Oh-oh.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? –suspiré.

-Nada.

¡Oh, Dios! Hablar con alguien capaz de ver el futuro tiene estas cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

-Nada.

-¡Alice!

-Sobre todo, no te pongas nerviosa. Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Qué es lo que va a salir bien?

-Todo.

-¿Qué es "todo"?

-Todo, todo. El rescate.

-No estabas hablando de eso.

-Acabarás con Jane, tú solita. Te lo prometo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me estás cambiando de tema?

-Oh, no, claro que no.

-Era algo relacionado con mi salud.

-Tendrás un resfriado por culpa, hum, de un remojón en la piscina.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué pasa? Últimamente celebráis muchas fiestas en las piscinas. Lo he visto. Oh, y ese Jake, es muy guapo, lo he visto en la serie, pero tiene las manos muy largas. Debes tenerlo controlado o Edward se enfadará demasiado y tendréis un problema. Además, se enfadará con razón. No me gusta. Me recuerda al chucho. – Alguien protestó-. Me da lo mismo que sea tu abuelo. Era un chucho, como tú. –Volvió a dirigirse a mí-. Disculpa por la interrupción. Hay demasiados animales domésticos aquí. Volviendo a Jake. Vas a tener problemas, lo presiento. Evita las piscinas si está Jake cerca. Ah, en la serie estáis perfectos. Tú y Edward, claro. El chucho, no. Me encanta, la serie. La veo todos los jueves. Mira que a mí la televisión nunca me ha gustado pero Edward y tú sois mis actores favoritos y…

-¡Alice, basta! Olvídalo. He decidido que no quiero saber el futuro.

-Te adoro, Bella. Muchos besos de Rosalie y Esme. Aguarda, Esme quiere hablar contigo –respondió Alice-. Cuídate mucho.

Alice se despidió y caí en manos de Esme y sus cuidados especiales. Edward me miraba y sonreía divertido. Esme logró que me emocionara. Mientras hablaba con ella, pensé, "cuánto, cuánto he echado de menos a esta familia".

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Yo disfruté mientras lo escribía, especialmente en los párrafos finales, con Alice. Hum, los Cullen de vuelta... y los lobos también. El final se aproxima: quedan cinco o seis capítulos, más o menos, (aún no los tengo escritos y no puedo decirlo con seguridad).

Creo que las sorpresas van a seguir o eso espero. El capítulo 22 nos explicará lo que pasó en Washington y traerá unas cuantas complicaciones que van a condicionar el final de la historia, que creo, va a ser de infarto, con batalla incluida y muchos muertos (espero no matar a los buenos, aunque no puedo asegurarlo... Dependerá de vuestros comentarios. Muchos -se salvan todos. Pocos-me lo pensaré ;-D. Los partidarios de que mueran los malos, decidlo. Prometo tenerlo en cuenta. Jo, esto es como ser el césar en el circo romano: la vida y la muerte están en manos del público. :-B)

Ah, y he colgado otra historia. Pasad a verla, si queréis. Se llama "Cómo enamorar a tu mejor amiga" y está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward. Es para todos los públicos. De momento iré colgando algún capítulo que tengo ya escrito y luego, cuando "El color de tus ojos" esté terminada, seguiré con ella.


	15. Complicaciones

**Declaración de intenciones: Juro que no he creado los personajes ni he dado vida al mundo de twiligt. Sin embargo, me lo paso bien escribiendo sobre ellos. Por supuesto, sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo para divertirme y divertiros.**

**Hola a tods. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Gracias especialmente a quiénes dejais reviews.**

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sara. Yo también prefiero que mueran los malos aunque eso en la vida real no siempre ocurre. Pero esto es ficción ¿no?**

**PaaaOo, me alegro de que te guste y voy a intentar mantener un ritmo de actualización de una a dos semanas, espero. Apenas consigo ir un capítulo, medio o a veces ninguno de adelanto sobre lo que subo, pero soy rápida escribiendo y hasta ahora, más de dos semanas, no creo haber tardado ninguna vez.**

**Bueno, pues os dejo con Edward y Bella. Este capítulo es suyo.**

Capitulo 22.-Complicaciones

Edward atrapó entre los dedos un mechón de mi cabello y jugueteó con él. Sonrió y los ojos le brillaron de puro deleite. Habíamos vuelto a Icewood aquel mismo día y Edward, como siempre, se las había apañado para llegar hasta mi habitación. Era un milagro que los Vulturis no le hubieran descubierto aún.

-Corres demasiados riesgos –le dije.

-No creas. Benjamín sabe ocultarse.

-Si un día entra Jane…

-Sabes que eso no ocurrirá. Te evita todo lo que puede –dijo. Besó mis labios. Luego se dejó caer sobre mi cama, de espaldas, y me arrastró con él. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el suyo y mi mirada quedó anclada en la suya. Mi capacidad pensante empezaba a fallar y no quería que eso ocurriera. Hice un último intento para permanecer serena y me aparté a un lado.

-¿Edward?

Mi marido volvió a acercarse a mí y me besó en el hombro.

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué te ha contado Carlisle sobre Washington? –pregunté.

-Escaparon –respondió mientras sus labios subían por mi cuello. Llevaba 24 horas esquivando mis preguntas así que hice un imponente esfuerzo para resistir sus caricias y lo alejé unos centímetros de mí. Hice que me mirara a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llenos de deseo ¡Dios, qué difícil era, pero o me imponía ahora, o no me lo contaría nunca!

-Sé que escaparon, pero quiero saberlo todo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Por fin, como si diera la batalla por perdida, se volvió, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró al techo. Sin embargo no me soltó, siguió cogiéndome de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiró y habló en voz baja como si lo que contara fuera un secreto.

-Carlisle se encontró con Jared Martins en la sede del FBI antes de que lo mataran.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Cree que fue el último en verle con vida.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Intercambiaron información. Jared era un gran amigo de Weber. Sabía de su trabajo. Cuando Weber, después de hablar con Benjamín, lo llamó, estuvo haciendo indagaciones por su cuenta en Washington. Lo que descubrió fue la causa de su muerte.

-Y ahora, esa información la tiene Carlisle.

-Así es –Edward hizo una pausa y besó mi cabeza-. Las cosas están mal. Los vampiros han penetrado en el pentágono, en la CIA, en el FBI, en la casa blanca, en el mundo de las finanzas. Siempre hay al menos uno o dos en todas partes, y su influencia es enorme. Hay humanos a su alrededor que los sirven. ¿Recuerdas las muertes que hubo?

Dije que sí.

-Pues eran gentes a las que querían quitar de en medio porque estaban estorbando sus planes.

-Como Martins.

-No. A Martins lo mataron porque sabía demasiado.

-Como, por ejemplo, que los vampiros existen.

-Otros también lo saben pero les obedecen, por interés o por miedo. Martins estaba organizando la resistencia: ponía en peligro los planes de Aro.

-¿Cómo?

-Puso en marcha antes de morir una red de unidades policiales como la de Weber. También fomentó la investigación científica para poder controlar y eliminar a los vampiros.

-El arma secreta de la que nos habló Benjamín.

-Sí. También espiaba a los humanos que colaboraban y tenía información sobre los inmortales. Pero sobre ellos no tenía aún poder suficiente para actuar. Además, no sabía de las ambiciones de Aro ni de que existieran vampiros que respetaran la vida humana. Cuando Weber le habló de Benjamín y Carlisle, fijó una cita urgente con ellos, a la que como sabes, sólo pudo acudir Carlisle.

Edward suspiró de nuevo. Yo escuché atentamente.

-Se vieron allí, a las ocho de la noche. Carlisle dice que era un hombre pequeño y decidido. Tenía urgencia por actuar. Le agradeció que colaborara con él, le dijo que lo que le habían dicho de Icewood le había hecho atar cabos y comprender por primera vez lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dijo que no había tiempo que perder, que había que desbaratar los planes de Aro y ganar tiempo para que el arma que preparaba estuviera a punto cuanto antes. Sin ella, veía muy difícil derrotar a los vampiros.

Edward calló.

-¿Qué pasó después?-pregunté.

-Salieron de la sede del FBI. Martins quería poner a Carlisle al tanto de todo; por si a él le pasaba algo, explicó. Lo llevó a una base militar fuera de Washington. Le dijo que era el único lugar, que él supiese, que estaba libre de chupasangres y lacayos. –Edward rio un poco-. Empleó esa palabra, aunque, agregó, "sin ánimo de ofender".

Allí se hizo acompañar junto con Carlisle a un búnker subterráneo y le mostró el arma. Carlisle me ha contado que parece un espada corta y fina, más larga que un puñal, pero no tanto como un sable. Se puede llevar escondida debajo de una chaqueta, por ejemplo. Aún están perfeccionándola y parece que es capaz de cortar la carne de un vampiro. No sé si la probaría en su piel, Carlisle es capaz. Pero, me dijo: "aunque corta, lo hace con dificultad. Demasiado lento", agregó.

-No basta con cortar -suspiré.

-No –respondió. Luego continuó-: La espada puede emitir un chorro de oxígeno puro por la empuñadura y hacer saltar al mismo tiempo una chispa. Si el dispositivo se hace funcionar en el momento adecuado, es como un lanzallamas que prende fuego al mismo tiempo que corta, algo que puede ser muy eficaz. Carlisle pensaba que podía funcionar, pero que antes habría que lograr inmovilizar al vampiro, o ser más rápido que él. Martins estuvo de acuerdo.

-Quizás le serviría ver el arma que utilizó Caius en Forks, para matar a Irina.

-Carlisle pensó en ello y le habló de su existencia. Martins se mostró muy interesado. Pero nunca se había encontrado con nada igual, y eso que sabía mucho de vampiros. Carlisle piensa y yo estoy de acuerdo, que existe solo uno o dos ejemplares y que están aquí en Icewood, con los Vulturis.

-Sí, debe de ser verdad. -Una idea empezó a abrirse paso en mi cabeza: averiguar dónde estaba.

-Martins le mostró más cosas a Carlisle –siguió Edward-. Le llevó a otra sala, una de comunicaciones, con mapas, con pantallas. En un mapa de la ciudad, le mostró el organigrama de la organización de los vampiros en Washington y le agradeció la información que nosotros habíamos proporcionado. Sin ella, jamás lo habría comprendido, le dijo.

Interesante. Desde Icewood podíamos hacer un buen trabajo.

-Martins explicó a Carlisle que, en Washington, el jefe de los vampiros era alguien llamado Talbot. Martins creía que Talbot era el que dirigía todo y no sabía que sus intenciones fueran más allá de conseguir sangre fresca. Por otro lado, a veces había pequeños enfrentamientos entre vampiros. Al descubrir la existencia de Aro, Martins comprendió que Aro era el jefe real, pero que Talbot se había ido creciendo y se consideraba en posición de desafiarle. "Debemos aprovechar eso", le dijo a Carlisle.

"Cuando estaban allí, llegó un coronel. Stevens, creo que dijo que se llamaba. Martins los presentó. Y entonces, Stevens dijo algo que a Martins le preocupó mucho. "Reguero es de los suyos". Carlisle preguntó qué pasaba. Martins le explicó que era el candidato a la presidencia de Mexico. "Eso es terrible", les dijo Carlisle. "No es lo único", comentó Martins, "creemos que Aro está detrás de uno de los candidatos a representante del partido demócrata en las próximas elecciones presidenciales. Si consigue llevarlo a la casa blanca como presidente de los EEUU, estaremos perdidos".

Yo ya ni respiraba. Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y continuó.

- Martins entregó a Carlisle un dispositivo con toda la información importante. Le dijo que guardara una copia de la información por si a él le pasaba algo. Luego le comentó a Stevens que era testigo de que confiaba plenamente en aquel vampiro. Cuando ya pasaba la medianoche, volvieron a la sede del FBI y Martins pidió a Carlisle que le acompañara de nuevo a su despacho. De un cajón de su mesa, saco una copia exacta de la espada que había visto en Washington. "No sabía que hubiera copias", dijo Carlisle. "Sólo ésta. Stevens se la dio, encareciéndome que cuidara mi vida, pero creo que será más útil en tus manos que en las mías".

-¿Se la dio? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿La tiene Carlisle, entonces?

-Sí.

Tanteé la situación.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos intentar conseguir la de Caius.

-Bella, ni en broma. No somos vampiros.

-Lo sé pero, al menos, deberíamos averiguar todo lo que pudiéramos. Dónde se guarda, por ejemplo.

-Benjamín nunca ha logrado encontrarla.

Callé durante unos segundos. Luego decidí que quería saber más de Carlisle.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió después. ¿No volvió a ver a Martins?

-No en vida. Cuando se despidió de él, se reunió con Alice y Emmett que estaban en Washington a su lado. Estudiaron la información que les había pasado Martins e intentaron rellenar las lagunas que faltaban con lo que ellos sabían y con lo que habían podido averiguar investigando en Washington, o en otros lugares. Esme y Rosalie fueron a México y de allí a la Amazonia, a buscar ayuda. Jasper se entrevistó con todos los nómadas que pudo.

Toda la familia había estado tan ocupada. Me sentí inútil. Volví a pensar en el arma de Caius.

-Alice, Emmett y él trabajaron a contrarreloj y completaron el organigrama de la organización de Aro en Washington –continuó Edward-. A las 24 horas de despedirse de Martins, Carlisle descubrió a través de las noticias que estaba en paradero desconocido desde la noche anterior. Nadie lo vio salir nunca de la sede del FBI.

-Carlisle lamentaría haber aceptado su arma -dije.

-Sí, si lo lamentó. Pero también sabe que Martins hubiera muerto de todas formas y, además, el arma se habría perdido. Fue a la sede del FBI (por eso lo vimos) y, entonces, se encontró con un grupo de vampiros. Eran partidarios de Talbot. Persiguieron a Carlisle pensando que Aro lo había enviado. Pero logró huir y esconderse.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Alice, Emmett y él salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron a hablar con Stevens, pero les dijeron que Stevens había muerto. El nuevo coronel en la base militar… Hum, Carlisle pensó que no debía fiarse de él, que no debía fiarse de nadie.

-Así que los vampiros de Talbot tomaron el control de la ciudad.

-Pero sólo por un tiempo breve. Jane y otros miembros de la guardia fueron a Washington. Pusieron orden, eliminaron a Talbot y a los que le apoyaban. Cuando Carlisle, Emmett y Alice volvieron a la ciudad, se cruzaron con Jane pero lograron huir. Ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, así que volvieron a Forks.

-Deberíamos hacer algo –dije. La impotencia me reconcomía. Pensar el riesgo que corría mi familia y no poder ayudarles… Edward parecía compartir mis sentimientos. Me abrazó más fuerte y beso mi cabeza.

-Le dije a Carlisle que debía reconvertirnos para que pudiéramos ayudar, pero pensó que eran muy arriesgado; que debíamos permanecer en Icewood, de momento, y que cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco y Aro se sintiera seguro, vendrían a por nosotros. Dijo que solo nos reconvertiría cuando estuviéramos a salvo. Además, dijo que también podíamos ayudar así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Buscando el arma? –dije con entusiasmo. Nadie iba a quitarme eso de la cabeza. Pero a Edward no parecía gustarle nada porque me miró con preocupación. Su mirada parecía decir "no se te ocurra hacer nada peligroso". Luego sus ojos brillaron y sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Se volvió hacia mí y me besó en los labios. Un beso corto pero intenso.

-Hay otra forma… -dijo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía como su beso-. Alice ha visto que somos una distracción para Aro. Tendría que haber estado más atento a lo de Talbot y no lo estuvo. Alice piensa que las aventuras de Edward y Bella lo tienen demasiado ocupado. Ya sabes, los vampiros se aburren con facilidad. Para Aro la serie es un entretenimiento. Carlisle va incluso más allá. Cree que Aro quiere leer mi mente pero quiere hacerlo delante de ti. Quiere vencerte.

-¿Vencerme a mí, una simple humana? –Reí.

-Claro, igual que Jane.

-Podrían romperme el cuello, o chuparme la sangre.

-Eso no sería divertido. Lo divertido es doblegar tu escudo y de paso, doblegar tu orgullo y el mío.

Me quedé pensativa mientras Edward acariciaba mi cuello con sus labios. No lo veía, pero estaba segura de que la sonrisa torcida lucía en su cara.

-Somos sus juguetes –dijo, sin dejar de depositar pequeños besos en mi piel, que desconectaban uno a uno todos mis pensamientos conscientes-. Y están muy distraídos con nosotros. Carlisle cree que debemos distraerles aún más, y Alice piensa que puede funcionar.

-Entiendo.

Era una buena idea. Pero de paso, buscaríamos el arma de Caius, pensé, e hice un último esfuerzo para seguir informándome.

-Y el arma de Carlisle, ¿qué ha hecho con ella?

-Se la ha llevado a Weber.

Mi siguiente pensamiento lógico hubiera sido preguntarme qué había hecho Weber con la espada, pero mi capacidad de resistencia a los besos de Edward había llegado a su final. Me dejé acariciar entre sus brazos y lo olvidé todo: la espada, Weber, Aro, los fans, la televisión, la guerra entre los vampiros y las estupideces de los humanos. Necesitábamos olvidar, el uno en brazos del otro, todo cuánto nos rodeaba. Me dormí pronto y soñé con Benjamín, llevando una espada como la que Edward había descrito.

Tiempo después supe que el poli tenía buenos amigos en la Universidad de Bekerley que trabajaban con materiales como el de la espada. Por lo visto, su filo estaba constituido por una sola línea de átomos, por eso era capaz de cortar tanto. Pero conseguir que fuera más duro que el diamante y no se quebrara al chocar contra la piel de un vampiro no había sido fácil. En manos de un vampiro como Benjamín sería muy eficaz, sin duda. Contaría con la ventaja de que Aro desconocía la existencia de esa espada. Y si fabricaban más como ella y había suficientes vampiros de nuestra parte, tal vez… Para ser utilizada por humanos la espada necesitaba una potencia y una velocidad que no tenía. El problema era ese, y que quizás no llegáramos a tiempo.

Desperté en medio de la noche. Miré el reloj. Eran aún las cinco de la mañana. Edward dormía profundamente a mi lado. Di la vuelta en la cama y sentí un revoltijo en el estómago. "Oh, no", pensé, mientras me dirigía corriendo al cuarto de baño. Llegué con el tiempo justo para arrojar hasta la última papilla en el interior de la taza del váter. Estuve vomitando incluso después de que ya no quedara nada en mis tripas. Al fin, me senté sobre el suelo y puse la cabeza entre mis piernas. Las náuseas seguían allí. Recordé una situación similar, hacía muchos, muchísimos años.

-Ridículo -me dije.

Luego pensé en la misteriosa Alice de un par de días antes y ya no me lo pareció tanto. Empecé a contar los días. Mi última regla había sido un jueves ¿de qué semana? Estábamos a lunes. O faltaban tres días o sobraban cuatro. Busqué un calendario desesperadamente por toda la habitación. Al cabo de cinco minutos recordé que en mi móvil había uno. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Ah, sí, en mi mesita de noche. Corrí hacia ella y me senté en la cama. Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre el teclado. Sentí el abrazo de Edward sobre mi espalda y me quedé quieta.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa para que a las cinco de la mañana estés corriendo por toda la habitación? -Su boca buscó mi cuello mientras hablaba.

"Ahora no, Edward, ahora no", pensé, mientras intentaba inútilmente recordar qué jueves había sido. Mi mente se movía con lentitud. A ver, había sido justo… cuatro semanas y cuatro días antes. Dejé caer los brazos sobre mi regazo con el móvil entre ellos. Yo nunca tenía retrasos. Edward que no había dejado de abrazarme, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Tengo un retraso de cuatro días –respondí. Mejor ir directa al grano.

Edward tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. Sus brazos se tensaron en torno a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensarás que…? Siempre hemos usado protección.

-Excepto un día. En el jardín. –Me volví hacia él. Nos miramos durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Yo fui la primera en reaccionar.

-Necesitamos un test de embarazo para salir de dudas.

-¿Y qué hago, salgo a la puerta y se lo pido a tu guardaespaldas?

-¡Edward, por favor! ¡No reacciones como un niño!

Edward se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Por su lado. Cogió el móvil que nos había dado Leah. Luego lo dejó bruscamente sobre la mesita.

-No puedo llamar a Carlisle mientras estemos en Icewood. Escucharán la conversación.

Corrí a abrazarle y él cogió mis manos, estrechándolas aún más en torno a su cintura.

-Llamaré a Benjamín -dijo.

Media hora más tarde, teníamos el test… y la respuesta.

Edward se sentó en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Sus mandíbulas estaban tensas. Caminé hacia él aún descalza, me senté sobre sus rodillas y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

-¿Cómo nos ha pasado esto? –dijo.

-Ni que fuéramos un par de adolescentes.

Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Somos un par de adolescentes –respondió al fin con una breve sonrisa torcida.

-Edward, tienes trescientos años.

-Según como se mire, en realidad sólo tengo diecisiete. Y tú diecinueve.

-Tendremos que hacer algo.

Edward me miró largamente. Su tensión aumentó.

-Quieres decir…

Comprendí lo que estaba pensando.

-No, Edward, quiero tenerlo –lo miré fijamente a los ojos y acaricié su pelo. Se relajó-. ¿Tú, no?

-Claro que quiero tenerlo.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte. Sus ojos verdes brillaron llenos de ternura. Besó mis labios: un beso tierno que se fue haciendo intenso, casi violento. Cuando lo interrumpimos, él ventilaba con fuerza y sus ojos habían oscurecido. Se habían vuelto de un verde intenso.

-Aunque no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo –añadí. Yo también respiraba entrecortadamente-. Me niego a que Aro le ponga la mano encima a mi hijo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso nunca –le dije. Lo cogí de ambas mejillas y le hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no harás locuras. Nada de sacrificios inútiles.

Me miró largamente sin decir nada. Yo no podía dejar contemplar sus ojos. Eran tan bonitos. Me perdí en ellos sin hablar. ¿Tendría mi hijo aquellos mismos ojos? Mientras lo pensaba, comprendí que ya no tenía sentido volver a ser inmortal.

-Edward, el niño será humano.

-Claro.

-No puedo dejarle.

-Y yo no os dejaré a ninguno de los dos.

"Bueno, no es algo tan malo", pensé, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. "Esta vez, mi hijo me sobrevivirá".

-Tendremos que decírselo a Carlisle –dijo Edward.

-Creo que ya debe saberlo por Alice –respondí. Edward pareció sorprenderse un instante pero luego rió entre dientes, convencido de mis palabras. Yo continué-. Lo más importante es hallar la forma de ocultárselo a los Vulturis.

Espero que os haya gustado. Si así es, allí abajo hay una línea que pone "review this chapter". :-)

By. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Se aproxima la acción.


	16. El baile

**Disclaimer: Ya sabéis, todos estos vampiros y demás personajes no me pertenecen. Su mundo tampoco. Icewood, sí: pienso disputársela a Aro Vulturi hasta la muerte. O él o yo, así están las cosas. **

**Muchas gracias a Aniz, Sara y Paaoo por los reviews del último capítulo. Me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo. Me alegro de la historia os resulte interesante. Todas vuestras dudas se resolverán a su hora. Siento la intriga pero, con tanta mafia vampiresca que anda suelta en esta aventura, con Aro como principal padrino, una tiene que guardar secretos, como Bella con su hijo. Hum… A partir de ahora todo se va a volver un tanto vertiginoso. Nos acercamos al final. **

**A todos los demás que os pasáis por aquí de vez en cuando: me hace feliz que os guste mi historia, y me alegro mucho de que me tengáis entre vuestros favoritos o en vuestras alertas. **

* * *

Anteriormente…

_Me miró largamente sin decir nada. Yo no podía dejar contemplar sus ojos. Eran tan bonitos. Me perdí en ellos sin hablar. ¿Tendría mi hijo aquellos mismos ojos? Mientras lo pensaba, comprendí que ya no tenía sentido volver a ser inmortal._

_-Edward, el niño será humano. _

_-Claro._

_-No puedo dejarle. _

_-Y yo no os dejaré a ninguno de los dos. _

"_Bueno, no es algo tan malo", pensé, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. "Esta vez, mi hijo me sobrevivirá". _

_-Tendremos que decírselo a Carlisle –dijo Edward. _

_-Creo que ya debe saberlo por Alice –respondí. Edward pareció sorprenderse un instante pero luego rió entre dientes, convencido de mis palabras. Yo continué-. Lo más importante es hallar la forma de ocultárselo a los Vulturis. _

Capítulo 23.- El baile.

Al día siguiente, cuando entré en la sala de maquillaje, Tía corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, estoy bien –respondí deprisa, con la intención de no dar explicaciones.

Le habíamos contado lo del embarazo a Benjamín. No había habido más remedio, teniendo en cuenta que él había ido a por el test y luego, más tarde, había recogido a Edward. Evidentemente, Benjamín había hablado con su mujer.

-Pero, estás embarazada ¿no? –dijo Tía.

-Psss, baja la voz –le respondí-. Sí lo estoy pero, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie. Queremos mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. –La miré con ojos pesarosos. Intentaba infundirle lástima-. Sobre todo, que no lo sepa Aro.

¿Funcionaría mi súplica? Jenkins estaba seguro de que Tía filtraba información, Edward también, pero Benjamín no lo sabía y cualquier intento por decírselo terminaba en fracaso porque el vampiro no quería escuchar nada que supusiera arrojar sospechas sobre su esposa. Al menos, habíamos conseguido que no tratara con ella algunos asuntos más delicados, entre los que no entraba mi embarazo, al parecer.

-Ah. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa Aro?

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo. Pensará que el bebé es un buen personaje para la serie.

-¿Y no lo es?

La miré horrorizada.

-Tía, quiero que mi bebé tenga una infancia tranquila y feliz. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

Tía no respondió. Yo cambié de tema.

-¿Me maquillas tú?

Tía asintió y me acompañó a la silla.

-Aro no es tan malo como todos creen, Bella.

"No, es peor", pensé, pero respondí otra cosa.

-Quizás la gente no le comprenda –suspiré.

-Sí, creo que esa es la verdad.

-De todas formas, Tía, no digas nada a nadie. Quiero disfrutar del embarazo con Edward. Esperar al niño sin que todo el mundo empiece a preguntar y esas cosas.

Hum, ¿colaría?

-¡Caramba, Bella! Creía que había sido inesperado, no algo "para disfrutar".

No dije nada durante unos segundos. Tía estaba cada vez más desconocida, más impertinente. Sí, había sido una sorpresa, una tremenda sorpresa. ¿Desagradable? Al principio, sí, desde luego, pero antes de que Edward se fuera, ya habíamos empezado a hacer planes como dos padres orgullosos de serlo. Tras sopesar varias respuestas posibles, opté por el sentido del humor.

-Edward ya ha enviado un telegrama a Harvard para reservarle la plaza. Y hemos comprado billetes para ir Disneylandia a celebrar su primer cumpleaños.

Tía torció los labios. Me arrepentí de haber hablado. No quería que se enfadara conmigo.

-Es una broma, Tía. Pero tú me entiendes, ¿no?

Había vuelto a meter la pata. No me podía entender: Tía no había tenido hijos. ¿Lo echaría de menos? Tuve una idea y, aunque no sabía la opinión de Edward al respecto, estaba segura de que a él le parecería bien, así que dije:

-A Edward y a mí nos gustaría que Benjamín y tú fuerais los padrinos.

La mirada de Tía se iluminó. Me abrazó en silencio, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevé el dedo índice a mis labios.

-Pero, por favor, no digas nada.

Ella sonrió.

Los días que siguieron a aquel estuvieron llenos de ilusión para Edward y para mí. Nuestra vida seguía un ritmo extraño, pero al que nos habíamos habituado a él. Por la mañana acudíamos al rodaje de los nuevos capítulos. Fingíamos que todo era como siempre, pero creo que nuestros compañeros notaban que algo había cambiado. Quizás era nuestra sonrisa. Con la muerte de Renesmée, una parte de nosotros mismos se nos había ido con ella, a los dos; con el embarazo, era como si se nos hubiera devuelto, como si una nueva bendición hubiera caído sobre nosotros.

-Estás más guapa que nunca –decía Jake, tras rodar una escena conmigo, mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de mis hombros. Edward sonreía de lejos y fingía no darse cuenta del cariño que me mostraba Jake a todas horas. Jenkins movía la cabeza y me guiñaba el ojo.

-No sé si está más guapa que nunca o no, pero sí que cada vez es mejor actriz –comentaba.

Jenkins estaba enterado de la verdad ¿cómo ocultársela si Benjamín la sabía?

Casi siempre había un grupo de fans esperándonos a la salida de los estudios. Nos buscaban a los tres pero, sobre todo, a Edward, que se tomaba con filosofía la pasión que despertaba en ellas. Los primeros días habían sido duros para mí, pero ahora Jake, Edward y yo reíamos, conversábamos, firmábamos autógrafos, respondíamos a algunas preguntas y esquivábamos con habilidad y sin ofender aquellas que no queríamos contestar. A mí me pedían con frecuencia que les dijera a cuál de los dos, al vampiro o al lobo, elegiría. Solía responder que elegiría lo mismo que la Bella original, lo que era una respuesta que no descubría el futuro de la serie -al contrario, hacía recaer en ella todo el interés-, y tampoco mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Los vampiros se habían puesto de moda. Había vampiros en la televisión, en el cine, en los carnavales, en las fiestas de disfraces. En estas últimas, su presencia era preocupante y, algunas, eran completamente monográficas e, incluso, con gente disfrazada como si fueran las víctimas del banquete de sangre… Ya nos habían invitado a varias de ellas en Icewood y, siempre que podíamos, declinábamos la invitación. Solían terminar con gente bebida y drogada. Las había exclusivas: gente famosa y actores y personas del mundillo del cine. Aro había organizado alguna. Acabó bien, por suerte para los asistentes: todos volvieron a casa, aunque alguno pasara por el hospital antes debido a una borrachera.

Habían transcurrido tres meses. Jacob no sabía nada de mi embarazo. Tampoco debía saberlo Aro: al menos, no había hecho ningún comentario. Salimos del rodaje a la hora de comer y nos dirigimos a la cafetería de siempre. Firmamos autógrafos. Nada era diferente de un día habitual. En la cafetería, cuando entramos, la televisión estaba dando las noticias sobre la convención demócrata. Miré al candidato ganador. Era el amigo de Aro. Cómo además, los demócratas estaban en el gobierno y llevaban ventaja en todos los sondeos, la suerte parecía estar echada.

Vimos a Jenkins apoyando ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla que había delante de él. Miraba con fijeza la pantalla, como Edward y yo. Le oí susurrar en voz baja algo así como "Aro no tardará en actuar". Instintivamente, respondí en voz alta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

Jacob me oyó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Los tres miramos a Jacob. ¿Debíamos ponerle al tanto de todo? Creo que fui yo misma la que decidí que no y cambié de tema. Fue un error, como supe más tarde.

-Jacob, tengo que decirte una cosa –contesté.

Jacob me miró. Aquel día, mientras rodábamos juntos una escena, me había abrazado y había notado mi vientre ligeramente abultado. Me había dicho: "Hum, Bella, no quiero ofenderte pero estás un poco gordita". Por suerte, lo había dicho en voz baja. La próxima vez quizás no lo haría.

-Estoy embarazada –susurré en los oídos de Jacob.

Jacob abrió mucho los ojos. Fue a exclamar algo y yo puse los dedos sobre sus labios.

-Pschh, es un secreto.

Jacob miró a Edward y a Jenkins y al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido, dijo:

-Así que soy el último en saberlo. Supongo que el padre es él –señaló a Edward.

-La duda ofende –le dije.

Se sentó de golpe en la silla que tenía detrás y estuvo a punto de caerse. Todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa con él.

-¿Lo sabe Aro?

-Creemos que no.

-Uy, cómo lo sepa, tu niño se convertirá en la mascota de vampiros más joven que existe en el mundo –me dijo, mirándome.

Yo le devolví una mirada larga.

-¿Ni siquiera me das la enhorabuena?

-No sé, ¿debo?

Miró a Edward. Jacob estaba enfadado. ¿Celoso? Sin duda.

-No sé en qué estabas pensando, tío, pero ese niño no tiene futuro entre tanto chupasangres.

Edward bajó la mirada. Sólo faltaba que Jacob le dijera aquello. Cuando estaba asustado por el niño y por mí, solía sentirse culpable. Cogí a Jacob de ambas mejillas y lo hice mirarme a los ojos. Confirme lo que pensaba: a Jacob se le comían los celos.

-Jacob, no lo fastidies todo, ¿vale? Acepta de una vez que Edward es el hombre que he elegido. Acéptalo de una vez -repetí.

-No puedo, Bella, no puedo. No puedo abrazarte cada día como si… Creo que me he metido debajo de la piel de ese Jacob Black más de lo que me gustaría.

Me sorprendió su sinceridad. Bajó los ojos, cogió mis manos entre las suyas y las besó. Le dejé hacerlo pero luego las retiré con cuidado, tratando de no ofenderle. ¿Por qué la historia se repite con tanta frecuencia? Suspiré y cambié de tema pero los ojos de Jacob ya no brillaron más durante el tiempo que duró la comida.

Jacob se despidió de nosotros apenas acabamos de comer. Jenkins, Edward y yo nos comenzamos a hablar sobre la convención demócrata.

-Bien. A partir de ahora, esta es una carretera que conduce a la victoria para los vampiros –dijo Jenkins.

-Debe haber una forma de evitarlo.

-Si no la encuentra Carlisle… pero hace tiempo que Benjamín no sabe nada de él ni de los Cullen.

-Hace tiempo que Aro no deja salir a Benjamín de Icewood –dijo Edward-. Nunca lo había vigilado tanto.

-Debe sospechar que juega a dos bandas. Tía le habrá dicho algo que le haya hecho pensar en ello. Si Benjamín nos hubiera hecho caso y hubiera desconfiado de ella…

-Eso es imposible, Bella. Está tan loco por su mujer como yo lo estoy por ti –dijo Edward. Me miró-. Si me dijeran que informas a Aro a mis espaldas, mataría a quien lo dijera y no le creería. Lo que no entiendo es cómo Tía…

-Yo sí. Si Aro le ha prometido que no le hará daño a Benjamín si le informa de todo…

-¿Tú lo harías?

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Lo sabes ¿no?

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –nos interrumpió Jenkins.

-Encontrar el arma de Caius –respondí-. Tenemos que defendernos hasta que los Cullen nos encuentren.

-Está bien. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos encontrarla? –preguntó Jenkins.

- Sé que Caius la guardaba en su propia casa–dije.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Tengo mis métodos. Esta noche, los tres Vulturis acudirán a un baile con sus esposas. Es el momento.

-Bella, te has convertido en una gran espía.

-Yo también sé hacerle preguntas a la mujer de Benjamín.

Aquella noche, Edward y yo nos reunimos con Jenkins al lado de los estudios. Benjamín también acudió: trajó con él a tres vampiros más amigos suyos.

La fiesta de Aro se celebraba en el jardín. Había mucha gente vip y estaba toda la guardia protegiendo a los Vulturis. Benjamín dejó a uno de los vampiros llí para vigilar de lejos sus movimientos.

Caius vivía en un apartamento que estaba en lo alto de un rascacielos, muy cerca de los estudios. En la planta baja del mismo, se celebraba otra fiesta, aunque en este caso, era mucho más humilde. Eran fans de la serie que, además, parecían turistas en Icewood. Visitar la ciudad estaba de moda desde hacía más de cien años y ahora al paquete turístico habitual se añadía un baile de disfraces basado en la serie.

Un vampiro se quedó con Jenkins en la planta baja. Con tanta gente entrando y saliendo del edificio era importante evitar sorpresas. Otro de los vampiros subió con nosotros y permaneció en el pasillo que conducía al apartamento. A aquellas horas, estaba desierto.

Benjamín, Edward y yo entramos en la casa de Caius. Nos costó media hora encontrar el arma. Cuando lo hicimos, salimos rápido de de allí, no sin antes comprobar que todo lo habíamos dejado exactamente igual que antes.

Cuando llegamos abajo, Jenkins no estaba.

-Jenkins está dentro, en la fiesta –nos dijo el vampiro que vigilaba-. Ha encontrado un amigo.

-Pero ¿qué diablos está haciendo Jenks? –dijo Edward, que se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala de donde salía la música y el ruido. Se cruzó con gente que entraba y salía e instintivamente, cogió una de las caretas que había en la entrada para que no lo reconocieran –solo le faltaba eso-, una que llevaba dibujado su propio rostro. Irónico. Disfrazarse de sí mismo. Yo hice lo mismo y seguí a Edward entre la gente. Resultaba extraño cruzarse con tantas personas que llevaban puesta mi propia cara.

Encontramos a Jenk y entendimos por qué había entrado en la fiesta. Jake se apoyaba en su hombro y estaba completamente borracho.

-Jake, ¿qué has hecho? –le pregunté cogiendo su cara entre mis manos por debajo de la careta de Edward que llevaba puesta.

-Me he emborrachado –dijo, arrastrando las letras-. No puedo soportar tu desamor.

-¡Jake!

-Si llevo esta cara, ¿me querrás más que si soy Jacob Black?

-Oh, Jake, Jake, ¿qué te has hecho? Jacob Black fue feliz cuando me olvidó. No mientras estuvo obsesionado conmigo.

Fui a ofrecerle mi hombro, pero Edward se me adelantó. Entre Jenkins y él lo sujetaron y comenzamos a andar en dirección a la salida, pero no podíamos, nos arrastraban en dirección contraria, hacia un amplio salón que hacía de hall a la discoteca que ocupaba gran parte de la planta. La gente gritaba.

-Hay actuación –se oía, aquí y allá.

-Y los vampiros, ¿dónde están? –grité. No veía a Benjamín y a sus compañeros.

-Pero si estás rodeada de vampiros –dijo una chica a mi lado. Tendría solo quince o dieciséis años. Y era cierto, había muchos vampiros: falsos, la mayoría, pero no todos. Al entrar en el hall, en cuyo otro extremo estaban las puertas de la discoteca–unas puertas enormes, anchísimas, abiertas de par en par -, reconocí a uno auténtico: se quitó la careta, cruzó una mirada conmigo y sonrió con una mueca horrible.

Benjamín intentaba llegar hasta nosotros entre la gente.

-¡Edward, salid de allí! ¡Enseguida!

Miré hacia Benjamín y me pareció vislumbrar otro vampiro. Pero no era ninguno de sus amigos.

-Tenemos que escapar –le dije a Edward.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Preguntó Jake-, si esto es muy divertido.

-No no lo es, Jake. Estamos en peligro -dije.

Benjamín logró llegar hasta nosotros.

-Esa discoteca es un matadero; tenemos que salir ahora mismo de aquí –gritó, para hacerse oír.

Había más vampiros acudiendo de todas partes. Nos rodeaban. Nos conducían como si fueran pastores de ovejas. Iban a alimentarse.

No pudimos salir a tiempo del río de gente que conducía a la discoteca y la puerta de la misma se cerró tras nosotros.

Lo que vimos y oímos a partir de entonces sigue adquiriendo vida en mis peores pesadillas. Había un escenario y en él actuaba un grupo musical también disfrazado de personajes de la serie -ya ni recordaba cuantos Edwards y Bellas y Jacobs había visto en menos de una hora-, pero aquellos eran vampiros auténticos. Había muchos, distribuidos por todo el recinto. Ocupaban sobre todo las entradas y salidas, los pasillos de comunicación. Edward y yo nos quitamos las caretas. Yo se la quité a Jacob también. En la oscuridad la gente no nos iba a reconocer y en cambio, si nos interesaba ser reconocidos por los vampiros. Quizás sería nuestra única posibilidad de escapar.

Y entonces, alguien más subió al escenario: los Vulturis en pleno, con su guardia, disfrazados… disfrazados de sí mismos.

-Mis queridos amigos –se escuchó la voz de Aro por los altavoces-. Este es un gran día.

La gente coreaba sus frases. Locos.

-Sabéis quién soy ¿verdad? –Se oyó un gran sí en toda la discoteca-. Sí, habéis adivinado, el malvado, el peligroso Aro Vulturi. –Se hizo el silencio. Aro habría podido ser un gran actor en su propia serie. Lástima que hubiera delegado su papel en otro actor mucho peor que él. queréis que ganen Edward y Bella, ¿verdad? –El sí se repitió con más fuerza aún que antes.

-Pero quizás esta vez ganen los Vulturis. La hora de la venganza puede haber llegado para ellos.

Sonaron dos fuertes "No".

-Mañana, los vampiros serán los dueños del mundo y ni los Cullen, ni los lobos lograrán evitarlo. ¡Qué suene la música!

La gente gritó como poseída mientras la música comenzaba a sonar de nuevo.

-Subamos, por las escaleras –gritó Edward.

Tomamos la decisión justo a tiempo. A una señal de Aro, los vampiros que estaban sobre el escenario, cayeron sobre las primeras filas de espectadores. Comenzaron los gritos, unos gritos agudos, que se oían por encima de la música, que no dejaba de sonar de manera enloquecedora. La mayoría de la gente no se había dado cuenta aún de lo que pasaba. Mientras tanto, los que vigilaban las puertas se arrojaban sobre los jóvenes que estaban justo dónde habíamos estado nosotros. Edward sacó el arma; no sabía cómo funcionaba, no sabía que iba a hacer con ella pero quería protegerme a toda costa.

La escalera estaba vigilada. Los cuatro vampiros que nos acompañaban atacaron a los que vigilaban la escalera que subía al piso superior. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a varios y matarlos para protegernos. Los que comprendían que pasaba algo en la discoteca escaparon tras nosotros hacia los pisos superiores. Los gritos d eran cada vez más fuertes. Sonaban a pánico. Por debajo, los que creían al principio que el griterío se debía a la música comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. La gente corrió hacia las puertas, donde les esperaban más cazadores.

Nuestra huída hacia arriba llamó la atención de Aro y de otros miembros de la guardia, que a una señal de los Vulturis salieron tras nosotros. Nos seguían una veintena de personas.

No recuerdo las escaleras que subimos. Cada vez más arriba. Alguien recordaba –quizás uno de los empleados de la discoteca-, que desde el último piso se podía salir de nuevo al hotel. Lo hicimos tras romper una de las puertas de emergencia, que había sido bloqueada. Corrimos por el pasillo pero pronto varios vampiros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Una chica cayó desangrada enfrente de mí por uno de los nuevos miembros de la guardia de Aro. Benjamín se deshizo de él cuando iba a precipitarse sobre cuello. Nuestros vampiros hacían lo que podían para protegernos, pero los atacantes eran muchos.

-Huid –gritó Benjamín.

Lo hicimos, pero no nos alejamos mucho. Los vampiros eran nuestros atacantes, pero también nuestra única forma de defensa. Varios de los que habían optado por huir y se habían alejado del grupo principal, habían perecido; encontrábamos sus cuerpos pálidos y sin vida a medida que caminábamos por el pasillo, alejándonos más y más de la discoteca.

Un vampiro atacó a Jenkins, aunque Benjamín llegó en el último instante y el mordisco se produjo en el hombro y no en el cuello. Nuestro director quedó tumbado en el suelo, inutilizado por el dolor. Jake y yo lo cogimos en brazos. Jake había despertado por completo debido al miedo. Edward, a nuestro lado, trataba inútilmente de poner en marcha el arma de Caius. Todo era muy confuso y, entonces, alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrebató lejos de los míos.


	17. Huida

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen. **

**Hola a todas y muchas gracias, especialmente, a Aniz, Sara, Paaoo y Brenda Elisabet por sus magníficas opiniones y ánimos. **

**Tengo que pediros un favor para cuando acabéis este capítulo: tengo una historia en mi profile "Siete días", que he presentado a un concurso. Al final de la misma tenéis las instrucciones para votar (por ella o por otra de las del contest, eso es vuestra decisión). Por fa, si leéis "Siete días", dejadme un review y decidme qué os ha parecido. **

**Y ahora, dejémonos de rollos y sigamos con la historia por la que estáis aquí...**

* * *

Capítulo 24.-Huida

Fui arrastrada varios metros lejos de Edward. Un vampiro me había arrebatado del círculo protegido por Benjamín y los suyos.

-¡Mirad lo que encontré! –dijo. Me empujó contra una pared y me sujetó con una de sus manos-. ¡Pero si es Bella! ¡Aro me premiará por atraparte!

Vi una luz repentina y luego una especie de rayo que segó la cabeza del vampiro

-Justo a tiempo. Creí que no la haría funcionar jamás –dijo Edward. Miré sus manos y el arma humeante de Caius en ellas.

El objeto tenía una extraña avidez por la carne del vampiro. Destrozó y quemó el cuerpo igual que si fuera simple papel. Más que Edward llevar el arma, parecía que el arma lo llevara a él. Se movía prácticamente sola, como león escapado de su jaula. No se detuvo hasta que Edward la apagó, una vez terminado su trabajo. Resultaba peligrosa incluso para nosotros: no daba la impresión de que fuera a ser más benigna con la carne humana que con la vampírica.

Mi marido me cogió de la mano y ambos volvimos junto a Benjamín. Nos habían arrinconado en un gran salón, de esos que hay en todos los hoteles para dar conferencias.

Jake, que abrazaba a Jenkins, el cual se retorcía de dolor en sus brazos, cayó al suelo con el rostro contraído y el cuerpo curvado hacia atrás. Comprendí que estaba sufriendo la tortura de Jane. Poco después, Jake no era el único que se encogía de dolor. Nuestros vampiros caían uno a uno al suelo. Hice un esfuerzo y lancé mi escudo varios metros para protegerlos a todos. Inmediatamente, sintieron alivio y volvieron a luchar. Edward empuñó el arma y se dispuso a hacerlo a su lado.

-Coge a Jenkins y a Jake y protégelos a ellos y a nosotros de Jane –me dijo Edward.

-No, dale el arma a Benjamín y ven aquí. El hará más daño que nosotros con ella.

-No dijo Benjamín-. Quedáosla vosotros y escondedla. La necesitaréis si caemos. -Edward le hizo caso.

Más y más vampiros acudían a rodearnos. Y entonces apareció Aro. Tras él, Tía, llevada entre dos miembros de la guardia. Y por último, Caius, Marcus y la guardia en pleno.

-Benjamín, detente, o tu esposa morirá –dijo Aro-. De todas formas, la batalla está perdida para vosotros.

Era cierto. Edward, Jenkins, Jake y yo, formábamos un pequeño grupo en el centro.

Benjamín y sus tres amigos nos rodeaban. Los cuatro desistieron de seguir luchando. Aro sonrió.

-Tenéis suerte de que yo esté de buen humor porque de lo contrario moriríais ahora mismo. –Se dirigió a su guardia-. Lleváoslos.

Los vampiros no ofrecieron resistencia al ser capturados por la guardia. Tía se abrazó a Benjamín. Aro se acercó a nosotros cuatro.

-¿Por qué será que os encuentro siempre donde no debéis estar? ¿Bella? ¿Edward?

Luego miró con disgusto a Jake y, por último a Jenkins.

- No quiero que se reconvierta en vampiro. Llevádselo a Meridan. Que haga su trabajo.

-No es el mejor momento; podría morir –dijo Marcus.

-No importa si muere -dijo Caius-. Tampoco debería importar si mueren los actores, ¿no, Aro? después de todo, ya no necesitamos la serie, ha cumplido su función y ya no nos queda más que acabar de tomar el poder en Icewood, primero, y, luego, en Canadá, Estados Unidos...

Aro nos miró a los tres. Primero a Jake, luego a Edward, por último se entretuvo mirándome a mí durante un instante que me pareció eterno.

-De momento no quiero deshacerme de ellos –dijo, al fin.

-Si crees que vas a lograr que te sirvan algún día… -dijo Caius.

-¿Quién sabe? Lleváoslos y encerradlos bien. Que no escapen. Tengo que volar a Montreal esta noche y mañana debo ir a Washington. Cuando regrese, me ocuparé de ellos.

Nos escoltaron hasta la casa de Aro y nos encerraron en el pabellón de la sala de prensa. Nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula, al descubrir que no éramos los únicos. Allí había periodistas, actores, políticos y gentes importantes de la ciudad de Icewood. A algunos los habíamos visto en la fiesta con Aro una hora antes. Sus caras rezumaban terror. Al reconocernos, todos nos preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Les pusimos al corriente sólo por encima. ¿Qué podíamos decir? Ya sabían que estaban en manos de vampiros. El resto de la historia no importaba demasiado.

Siguieron trayendo más gente a lo largo de la noche. Fans que habían logrado escapar de la muerte, sobretodo. No los mataban porque debían de estar saciados y esperaban alimentarse con ellos cuando volvieran a tener hambre. Calculé que habría allí dentro unas trescientas personas, más o menos: sentados en el suelo o en los asientos, durmiendo el que podía conciliar el sueño. Alguno despertaba gritando por las pesadillas. Edward me cogió en brazos y, por extraño que parezca, me dormí y no soñé nada.

Al amanecer, me despertó el ruido de gritos y lucha en el exterior. Contuvimos el aliento cuando todo terminó afuera. Entraron un grupo de chicos muy jóvenes, medio desnudos, y reconocí enseguida entre ellos la cabellera castaña de Leah. Su voz nunca había sonado tan agradable en mis oídos.

-Hemos venido a liberarles. Salgan todos sin entretenerse. Y no se asusten al salir cuando vean a los lobos. Son amigos.

En las últimas horas, los prisioneros se habían hecho a la idea de que todo era posible. Lobos o lo que hubiera en el exterior, amigos o enemigos, preferían enfrentarse a ello que esperar una muerte lenta pero segura en cuanto Aro regresara.

Varios de los jóvenes se quedaron en la puerta y ayudaban a todos a salir. Otros se desperdigaron por la sala y animaron y levantaron a los más reacios o a los heridos o enfermos. Yo conocía por sus nombres a casi todos aquellos chicos. Algunos eran auténticos críos.

Leah nos localizó enseguida y caminó hacia nosotros con paso decidido y una sonrisa en la boca. Primero abrazó a Edward y luego corrió a abrazarme a mí.

-Jacob está afuera con Sam y otros lobos más. Vigilan mientras salen todos. Tenemos que irnos pronto de Icewood. Hemos conseguido abrir una brecha en una cúpula y hemos entrado por allí. Debemos marcharnos enseguida, antes de que detecten que hemos llegado.

A pesar de las advertencias, la gente se asustaba al llegar a la puerta y ver a los gigantescos lobos.

-No tengan miedo. –Leah se movía entre todos, insistiendo-. Vienen con nosotros, son amigos. Son los que los van a llevar fuera, a la libertad. Deben montar sobre sus lomos. Sobre cada uno de ellos pueden viajar perfectamente seis personas.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la gente se atreviera a subir. Para animarlos, Edward localizó a Jacob –no era difícil, era el lobo más grande-, le pidió que se agachara y subió a él.

-Ven, no hay peligro –dijo, mientras la gente lanzaba exclamaciones de asombro. Éstas continuaron cuando Leah se transformó y, detrás de ella, todos los jóvenes que habían venido. Subí sobre los lomos de Leah y arrastré a Jake conmigo. Se dejó. Miraba como si no lo pudiera creer. Se puso detrás de mí y me cogió de la cintura.

-Caray, qué pasada. Así que tú eres Leah, ¿no?

Había al menos cincuenta lobos. ¿Cómo era posible tan gran cantidad? ¿Qué había pasado en La Push?

No tuvimos problemas al salir de la ciudad. No parecían quedar muchos vampiros en Icewood para detenernos. Como si se hubieran marchado a otro sitio. Sólo uno o dos se cruzaron en nuestro camino y huyeron de miedo. Galopamos primero por una pradera y luego por el bosque durante muchas horas.

Acampamos a muchos kilómetros de allí. Jacob, mi nieto, con otros muchos miembros de la tribu que no podían transformarse en lobos, estaba esperándonos. Edward y yo nos abrazamos a él. Habían preparado tiendas de campaña para nosotros. La gente se fue distribuyendo en ellas. Se encendieron fogatas en el suelo y formaron corros en torno a ellas. En todas partes, los lobos transformados de nuevo en hombres se mezclaron con los rescatados y comenzaron a relatar lo que estaba pasando. Sólo unos pocos de ellos permanecieron en su forma lobuna para realizar la guardia.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle? -preguntó Edward.

-En Washington, con toda la familia. Intentarán venir lo antes posible.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? –dije. Recordaba muy bien que Aro iba hacia Washington. ¿Para tomar el poder?

-Gracias a Carlisle y al trabajo de Charli Weber –comenzó a hablar Leah-, mucha gente se ha rebelado contra los vampiros y contra los que los apoyaban. El candidato demócrata puesto por Aro ha resultado muerto. Pero no sabemos demasiado: las noticias que hemos recibido hasta ahora son confusas y no hemos podido hablar con Carlisle desde hace más de 24 horas. Quedamos en que los esperaríamos en este bosque.

-No me gusta –dijo Jacob, removiendo el fuego-, porque estamos aún demasiado cerca de Icewood, que es el reino de Aro, pero hemos de permanecer aquí hasta que podamos hablar con los Cullen.

-Entiendo –dije.

Jacob y Leah se durmieron enseguida. Estaban agotados de correr con cinco y seis personas sobre su espalda durante millas. Nosotros permanecimos junto al fuego y, de vez en cuando, organizábamos batidas para recoger leña y mantener los fuegos encendidos. Hacía mucho frío.

Una de tantas veces que volvíamos, Jake, Edward y yo, cargados con ramas y con algunos frutos del bosque que habíamos encontrado y nos estábamos comiendo, porque teníamos hambre, vimos a Leah y a Jacob entre los árboles en su forma lobuna. Iban a cazar. Estos chicos pensaban en todo. Media hora después regresaron acarreando un enorme ciervo. Se transformaron antes de llegar hasta nosotros, entre los árboles. Acudimos a ayudarles. Jake, no sé si por casualidad, se situó al lado de Leah.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo.

Leah sonrió y lo miró. Me pareció percibir algo distinto y familiar en su mirada. Algo que no había visto en muchos años. Aquella devoción absoluta con que Sam trataba a Emily o Jacob a Renesmee.

-¿Leah? –inquirí.

A Leah le bastó cruzar conmigo una mirada para entender a qué me refería.

-Por favor… -susurró.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes –le dije.

Repartimos la carne con otros hogares cuyos lobos no habían tenido tanta suerte en la caza y volvimos al fuego para comer. Leah se las arregló para sentarse al lado de Jake, que estuvo todo el tiempo con Edward y conmigo. Llegó la tarde y la pasamos deambulando por los fuegos, ayudando a los lobos en todo cuánto podíamos. Jacob se había convertido en el alfa, por delante de Sam. Un día, harto de sus arrebatos, Jacob lo había desafiado y había vencido. Desde entonces, Leah era su lugarteniente. Eso tenía a Leah bastante ocupada, pero, siempre que podía, volvía a mi lado, por cariño y también por interés: sabía que Jake no andaría lejos.

Mientras recogíamos más leña, anduvimos unos minutos a solas las dos por el bosque. Me miró. Innumerables preguntas ardían en sus ojos. También había celos.

-Dale tiempo –le dije.

-Se lo daré. Es sólo que, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Volví cabalgando al lomo de Leah. Ella era tímida y rara vez llegaba en su forma lobuna hasta el fuego, pero la obligué a hacerlo. Jake nos vio llegar y se nos quedó mirando.

-Tengo una idea –le dije-. ¿Por qué no vais Leah y tú a recoger más leña para la noche?

Convencí a Jake para que subiera a lomos del lobo y ambos se marcharon. Tardaron mucho en regresar. Cuando volvieron, venían riendo y apenas traían leña –menos mal que teníamos suficiente, en realidad-. Se sentaron junto a nosotros.

-Uf, le digo a Leah que no hace falta que se esconda cuando vuelve a la forma humana después de ser lobo, pero no hay forma de convencerla. Dice que no quiere que la vea desnuda, yo le digo que no me importa, pero no hay manera. ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú, Bella, que me conoces bien?

-Quizás a ella si le importa que la veas desnuda –dije, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-A mí también me importa que la veas desnuda –dijo Edward, muy serio-. No olvides que soy algo así como su padre. Si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, Jake… más vale que te comportes.

Cenamos del mismo ciervo. Por la noche, los lobos contaron historias. Me refugié en los brazos de Edward y él me estrechó entre ellos. Jake se reía junto a Leah y Jacob, al otro lado de la hoguera, por primera vez sin estar pendiente de mí.

-Voy a tener que agradecerle a Leah que me lo haya quitado de encima –dijo Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté, somnolienta.

-No sabes lo maravilloso que es oírle pensar sobre otra mujer que no seas tú. Es un descanso, para variar.

Me abracé con fuerza a él.

-Aunque si sigue pensando así sobre Leah, me parece que voy a tener que hacer algo como bisabuelo de la criatura.

-Lo miré.

-Ni se te ocurra, señor Cullen.

Se rió.

-Lo decía en broma.

Comenzamos a reírnos los dos, hasta que caí rendida y me dormí en sus brazos.

Nos despertó el sonido del móvil de Jacob Black dentro de la tienda a la que seguramente me habría llevado Edward mientras dormía. Todos los que dormíamos en la tienda nos incorporamos de un salto entre las mantas. Mi nieto, Jacob, Leah. Me sorprendió ver también a Jake, abrazado al cuerpo de ésta. Caramba, Jake me había olvidado deprisa. Observé la mirada que le dedicó a mi biznieta. Orgullo, posesión y adoración absoluta, la misma que se leía en los ojos de ella. Imprimación por ambas partes, en estado puro.

-Es Carlisle –dijo mi nieto, observando la pantalla del móvil. Luego respondió-. ¿Sí? -Miró a Edward.

-Sí, está aquí. –Le tendió el teléfono a Edward-. Quiere que te pongas. Oír tu voz.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Cómo va todo? –Cogió Edward el aparato.

Se oyó el rumor de voces al otro lado.

-Sí. Bella y yo estamos bien… Fue terrible. ¿Así que Alice lo vio?... Por eso han venido los lobos… ¿Qué no nos movamos de aquí? Pero Carlisle dinos que… -voces apresuradas-. Que Alice ha visto ¿qué?... que venís enseguida… que Alice piensa que llegaréis a tiempo… pero Carlisle ¿qué?

Al otro lado, la llamada quedó interrumpida. Todos mirábamos a Edward.

-Aro y sus vampiros vienen hacia aquí –dijo Edward-. Alice dice que les esperemos en este lugar y nos defendamos mientras ellos se apresuran a reunirse con nosotros.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí andamos, prestos para la batalla. Decidme que opináis. Un saludo.

(Decidme también si no es mucha molestia, qué opináis de la "Siete días").


	18. Lucha

**Advertencia: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Twilight me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a Paaoo, a Aniz y a Sara por sus comentarios de ánimo. **

**En este capítulo hay mucha acción, como su propio nombre indica. Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 25.-Lucha

Apenas recibimos la llamada de Carlisle, Jacob envió a dos lobos más allá de la guardia, que estaba apostada a unos kilómetros en dirección a Icewood. Los exploradores regresaron al cabo de unas horas con la respuesta.

-Se está preparando algo en la ciudad–dijeron-. Hay una gran reunión de todos ellos.

Poco después, a través de los árboles divisamos los primeros vampiros. En su piel brillaban los rayos del sol del amanecer. Nos rodearon. Los lobos formaron un círculo en cuyo interior estábamos nosotros. Pensé que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad.

La despedida entre Jake y Leah fue intensa, mucho más de lo que cabría esperar del poco tiempo que se conocían, pero éste no era un mundo normal. Jacob se despidió de nosotros.

-Si voy sobre tu lomo, podría cortar cabezas de vampiros –dijo Edward.

-No –respondí yo, rápidamente, antes de que Jacob dijera nada.

-Bella tiene razón –dijo Jacob-. Espera aquí. Algún vampiro puede colarse a través de la red de lobos y entrar aquí dentro… Alguien tiene que poder defender a toda esta gente, si uno cruza la línea. Además –esbozó una sonrisa llena de triste ironía-, debemos resistir para que alguien quede vivo cuando llegue Carlisle. Y necesito que escuches nuestros pensamientos y los trasmitas a todos los demás, si es necesario.

Eso conformó a Edward, pero solo un poco. Se sentía inútil. Yo también, pero lo llevaba mejor. Ya tenía experiencia.

Los vampiros empezaron a acercarse al círculo, lentamente, calibrando cada uno de sus movimientos. Los lobos rugieron. La batalla empezaba.

Atacaron en una primera oleada y se retiraron enseguida. Trataban de sacar a los lobos de su formación. Dos cayeron en la trampa y los siguieron. Fueron rodeados de inmediato por un montón de chupasangres que los destrozaron en un instante. El rugido de dolor y rabia de los lobos que no se habían dejado arrastrar era desesperanzador.

-Están enfadados –dijo Edward-. Jacob ha dado orden de que ningún lobo se aleje pero es difícil para ellos controlarse –me contó.

Los vampiros volvieron a provocar a los lobos dos veces más, pero ninguno volvió a caer en la trampa de seguirles. Entonces, cambiaron de estrategia. Siguieron rodeándonos, pero además, un grupo mayor cayó sobre un lado como una cuña; esta vez, con la intención clara de romper las líneas de defensa. Pronto se produjo una brecha en el círculo de lobos y un grupo de cinco o seis vampiros logró colarse al interior. Los gritos de pánico advirtieron a los lobos. Leah se dirigió hacia allí y dos o tres lobos más la siguieron. Edward también acudió. Pronto, los vampiros que habían logrado penetrar fueron despedazados. Sin embargo, el resto siguió luchando hasta que, al cabo de media hora, comprendieron que no iban a romper las líneas prietas de los lobos.

Se retiraron. Los lobos aullaron de contento. Sin embargo, Jacob y Leah permanecieron callados y vigilantes. Jacob cortó la alegría de un rugido.

-Saben que volverán con más refuerzos –explicó Edward-. Los que han venido son solo una avanzadilla del grupo principal.

-¿Tantos hay?

-Al parecer, sí. Los Vulturi deben haber fabricado un ejército de neófitos.

El teléfono de Jacob Black volvió a sonar.

-¿Carlisle?

Jacob Black levantó la mirada hacia el sur.

-Ya te veo –dijo.

Poco después, los Cullen, seguidos de un grupo bastante numeroso de vampiros, fueron visibles para todos. Se levantaron gritos de miedo entre la gente, pero los lobos jadearon con júbilo contenido.

-No se preocupen, son amigos –gritó Edward. Él y yo escapamos de la línea de protección de los lobos y corrimos al encuentro de nuestra familia. Minutos después, Emmett me levantaba en vilo, Alice me abrazaba, Esme conseguía que derramara lágrimas de emoción. Había pasado un año desde que nos viéramos por última vez.

-Chicos, chicos, no podemos entretenernos. Van a llegar enseguida. –Alice me miró-. No podría perdonarme volver a calcular mal. Aro casi os mata por un error mío: fue pura suerte que los lobos os encontraran con vida.

-No te culpes, Alice –dijo Edward.

-No lo haré, pero no pienso consentir que pase de nuevo. Aro se dirige hacia aquí y apenas tenemos tiempo. Carlisle, ¿por qué no presentas a nuestros amigos?

Carlisle avanzó unos pasos y habló a la gente desde donde estaba.

-No tienen nada que temer de nosotros. Los vampiros que estamos aquí venimos a ayudarles. Si confían en los lobos, que hasta ahora les han mantenido con vida, verán que nos han recibido bien. No todos queremos alimentarnos de seres humanos. Algunos respetamos la vida humana desde hace mucho tiempo –miró a su familia-, otros han decidido hacerlo hace poco –miró a los demás vampiros, algunos de los cuales conocía, otros no-, conscientes de que no podemos vivir como enemigos los unos de los otros. Y todos, hemos venido a luchar a su lado.

Las gentes tenían miedo, pero, poco a poco, puesto que confiaban en los lobos, dejaron de temerles. Los humanos tenían frío, así que volvimos a encender algunas hogueras. Los vampiros, por su parte, también encendieron algunas, aunque esta vez eran para hacer arder los restos de los enemigos caídos en el combate anterior y evitar que volvieran a la vida. Había una calma tensa en todo el campamento. Se palpaba la próxima batalla.

-Bella, Edward, venid conmigo –nos dijo Carlisle-. Los demás Cullen nos siguieron. Alice se abrazó a mí. Carlisle continuó hablando-. Tengo algo para vosotros-. Rebuscó en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. De la misma, extrajo un par de mangos de metal que tendrían unos quince centímetros.

-Esta es una modificación del arma que me entregó Martins. Los científicos de la universidad de Berkerley sustituyeron el metal por un láser de alta energía que parece que tiene el mismo efecto que el antiguo filo, pero es mucho más rápido. Realiza automáticamente movimientos ondulantes muy veloces que "siegan" el cuerpo del vampiro como lo haría una hoz que fuera flexible como un látigo.

Nos tendió un mango a cada uno y lo observamos con cuidado. El cogió otro del interior de la mochila.

-Se coge de esta forma –nos mostró la forma en que debíamos sujetarla con la mano-. Para activarla, continuó hablando Carlisle, es necesario quitarle primero el seguro y luego apretar este interruptor. Nos mostró el botón perfectamente disimulado en el borde.

Nos miró fijamente.

-Es muy peligrosa. El rayo se mueve solo, únicamente hay que enfocarlo hacia el objeto, por eso es muy importante que en ningún momento tengamos una parte de nuestro cuerpo, o un amigo, a menos de un metro de distancia, o lo mataremos, o quizás nos cortaremos una mano.

Edward le dio varias vueltas al mango. Era dorado, brillante, pulido, tenía forma del mango de una espada.

-Creo que es parecida a la de Caius –dijo. Se la tendió a Carlisle-. Yo ya tengo una, quizás deberías dejársela a otra persona.

-No me fío de cualquiera para llevarla. Sin entrenamiento, puede ser difícil de manejar y hacer más daño a los nuestros que al enemigo.

-¿Queréis ver cómo funciona? –preguntó Alice.

Le entregué mi arma pero ella me cogió de la mano y se dirigió a una roca cercana.

-Apunta allí, Bella. No te sitúes demasiado cerca, o las rocas saltarán sobre ti –me dijo.

Lo hice. Cogió mis manos entre las suyas, quitó el seguro y activó el láser que se movió a gran velocidad. La roca se fragmentó en mil pedazos.

-Debes practicar –me dijo. Se quedó a mi lado enseñándome a manejarla.

-Te he visto luchar con ella. Matarás a muchos vampiros –me dijo.

Sonreí.

-Jane me las pagará. No pienso consentir que haga daño a Edward.

El rostro de Alice cambió.

-Oh, no, no, no. No te enfrentes a Jane, Bella. No saldrías bien parada de esa pelea. A Edward puedes protegerlo con tu escudo. No te alejes de él y no os sucederá nada malo a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Va a venir Aro?

-No estoy segura –se mordió los labios, Alice-. Evita tomar una decisión. Ha vuelto a Icewood, lo he visto, pero, aunque toda la guardia se está preparando para venir, no está nada claro que vengan Aro, Caius y Marcus.

-¿Venceremos? –Hice saltar otra piedra en mil pedazos mientras lo decía.

-Estoy segura, y creo que ninguno de nosotros resultará herido o muerto, pero no debéis de confiaros, hay tantas cosas que pueden cambiar a lo largo de una batalla, decisiones de última hora, imprevistos… He analizado todos los caminos futuros que he podido pero siempre hay un margen de error, Bella. Sin embargo, si no te mueves del lado de Edward y os protegéis el uno al otro todo irá bien.

Alice me abrazó.

-Me alegro tanto de verte… -me dijo. A mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla y no pude contestar-. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

-Creciendo sin parar.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? Bueno, no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé. Y no me gustan vuestros planes.

-Alice, no es el momento de discutir ahora sobre eso…

-De acuerdo. Ya hablaremos –dijo esta última palabra pronunciando cada sílaba y apuntándome al pecho. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos y todos miramos en dirección a Icewood.

-Ya vienen –dijo Alice-. Aro se ha quedado –añadió-. No me gusta.

Eché una mirada en derredor mío. Aquí y allá había más humanos entrenando con las armas que había traído Carlisle. No eran muchos, tan sólo diez o doce, pero podrían proteger a los humanos de los vampiros que lograran traspasar la barrera de protección que iban a levantar los lobos en torno a nosotros.

Edward y yo nos buscamos con la mirada, recorrimos los metros que nos separaban y nos abrazamos. Puse la cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Te quiero -me dijo-. Nunca lo olvides. Si me pasa algo… -me acarició la cabeza y me besó-, ¿se lo dirás a nuestro hijo? ¿… que su padre murió intentando salvar el mundo?

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a morir, no lo consentiré.

Me cogió de las mejillas y me miró con aquellos ojos suyos, capaces de abrir mi corazón de par en par.

-Cuando me miras así, sé que es imposible que te pase nada malo. Estás protegido, por Dios, por un ángel, por ¿Qué más da? –le respondí. Rio al escucharme. Luego me besó, lentamente al principio, capturando en su boca mi labio inferior. Su lengua acarició mis dientes y después de recorrerlos uno a uno, buscó la mía, y ambas se enzarzaron en una danza que, por más que la hubiéramos practicado, siempre tenía un sabor a nueva.

Cuando interrumpimos el beso para respirar, me cobijé en sus brazos. Tenía miedo. Sabía que el también lo tenía, pero si estábamos él uno junto al otro, nos protegeríamos.

-Alice me ha dicho que no nos separemos.

-De acuerdo –me respondió, mientras acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad. Tardamos varios minutos en separarnos el uno del otro. Sólo cuando no quedó más remedio, porque los lobos estaban formados y podía divisarse una larga hilera de vampiros en el horizonte. No rodeaban por todos lados y avanzaban hacia nosotros estrechando cada vez más el círculo en el que estábamos. De allí únicamente saldríamos victoriosos o muertos.

No había nadie conocido en sus filas. Los miembros de la guardia debían haberse quedado atrás. El ataque comenzó con una gran virulencia, pero los lobos se defendían bastante bien. No éramos necesarios, de momento.

Cuando había pasado una media hora, los vampiros se calmaron. Ahora atacaban con más lentitud, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Alice se acercó a nosotros a gran velocidad.

-Bella, ¿Cuánto puedes extender tu escudo?

-No tanto como antes –expliqué.

-¿A cuántos podrías cubrir?

-¿Por qué, Alice?

-Están cambiando de estrategia. Esperan a Alex.

-¿Puede ejercer su efecto sobre todos los lobos?

-Me temo que sí, Bella. Vamos a quedar desprotegidos dentro de nada.

Como si lo dicho por Alice fuera una señal, el lobo más alejado en dirección a Icewood comenzó a mostrar signos de debilidad y dejadez. Inmediatamente, varios vampiros le rodearon y comenzaron a atacarle. Otros lobos corrieron hacia allí y comenzaron a mostrar los mismos síntomas.

-Oh, oh –dijo Alice-. Date prisa, Bella. Tenemos que encontrar a Alex.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí. Nos he visto enfrentarnos a él en aquellos árboles de allá –indicó Alice-. Edward, te necesitaremos, a ti y a Emmett; Felix y demetri están allí protegiendo a Alex. Saben que Bella no puede protegernos a todos y han concentrado allí gran parte de la guardia. Lo que no saben es que nosotros tenemos armas –agregó mirando el láser que refulgía en mis manos.

Protegí con mi escudo a tantos vampiros como pude. Esme y Carlisle nos cogieron a Edward y a mí. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice abrían el frente junto a cuatro lobos, uno de ellos era Leah. Mi mente apenas tenía fuerzas para protegerlos a todos, a medida que avanzábamos hacia Alex. Él también venía hacia nosotros. Al ver los estragos que causaban las armas en sus filas, los vampiros enemigos se apartaron un poco y conseguimos llegar hacia el grueso de la guardia, desde donde Alex ejercía su ataque mental que ya afectaba a más de una veintena de lobos.

No vi a Jane, pero si a Alex, concentrado y con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro ausente. Nos encontramos con él precisamente donde había previsto Alice. Emmett, Jasper y ella se precipitaron hacia él. Felix, Demetri y otros vampiros a los que no conocía los detuvieron.

Era muy difícil mantener mi escudo en torno a ellos porque en el fragor de la lucha, se movían rápidamente. Un segundo fuera del campo de protección podía debilitarles y resultar mortal: la niebla provocada por Alex se extendía por los alrededores. Emmett estuvo un tiempo sin protección y Felix casi consiguió noquearle. Hice un esfuerzo enorme por concentrarme al mismo tiempo que blandía mi arma. Edward y yo nos lanzamos hacia Alex. O acabábamos pronto con él o todo iba a ser terrible: detrás de nosotros, cada vez más lobos y vampiros de nuestro campo resultaban afectados. Pronto, si las cosas seguían así, no quedaría ya nadie a quién defender.

Edward fue el primero en atacar, pero un vampiro se interpuso. Fue seccionado por el láser, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mostrar su rostro asombrado. Alex se asustó al ver lo ocurrido. Por primera vez la neblina que procedía de él tembló y se contrajo. Eso nos hizo concebir esperanzas. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, entre tanto, Demetri atacó a Edward, pero Jasper lo protegió rodeando por detrás al vampiro con sus brazos. Alex estaba solo frente a Edward y a mí. Huyó.

-¡Vamos, Bella! –gritó Emmett que estaba entusiasmado porque acababa de dar cuenta de Félix, que yacía en el suelo sin cabeza.

Emmett me cogió en brazos y ambos corrimos a buscar a Alex que huía.

-¡No! –gritó Edward y arrancó a correr detrás de Emmett pero a velocidad humana-. No te la lleves. No, sin mí.

Alice escuchó el grito de mi marido pero no podía hacer nada porque ella misma estaba en plena batalla con dos vampiros.

-¡Emmett! No la separes de Edward. Ocurrirá una desgracia –gritó a su vez.

Mi láser cayó sobre la espalda de Alex y lo destrozó y quemó en unos segundos sin que tuviera tiempo a dar un gemido. Entonces, oímos el grito desesperado de Jane. A toda velocidad, se precipitó hacia mí, enloquecida por el dolor y la rabia. Emmett quiso interceptarla pero al darme un empujón para alejarme del camino de Jane y situarse él, mi escudo lo abandonó un instante y cayó al suelo, fulminado por el ataque de Jane. Quise volver a tender mi campo para protegerle pero no pudo ser. Jane mordió mi cuello mientras yo la atravesaba con mi arma. Vi a Alice, que tras deshacerse de un vampiro, corría hacia mí y traía con ella a Edward. El dolor me atravesó de parte a parte al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Jane se deshacía en pedazos y ardía, frente a mí. Las fuerzas me fallaban y sentí que comenzaba a perder la consciencia. Edward llegó a tiempo de cogerme entre sus brazos mientras yo caía al suelo.

-Bella, Bella, dime que estás viva –gritó, mientras intentaba reanimarme. No respondí. No podía, pero aunque hubiera podido, no habría sabido qué decirle.

* * *

**No me matéis por el final del capítulo. Lo sé. ¡Cómo si estos dos no hubieran sufrido ya bastante! Pero es que tengo que cortar aquí porque no he escrito nada más y aún no sé cómo continuará. En cualquier caso, ****podéis estar tranquilas, ****os aseguro que acabará bien.**

**Vuestra opinión importa. Decidme qué os parece, bueno o malo. **


	19. Hola, muerte

**Advertencia: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen. **

**Hola a todos y gracias a los que seguís esta historia por estar allí. Gracias a PaaOo, a Kire Cullen, a Mariela in the Wonderland, y a Aniz y a Sara, que revisaron el último capítulo. A éstas dos últimas, muy en especial, porque llevan leyendo esta historia desde el principio y siempre han estado allí animándome casi en cada capítulo. Me gustaría que estuvierais registradas porque así os adelantaría algo sobre el final de la historia. Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 26.-Hola, muerte.

No sentía tanto dolor como paz. Edward me llamaba, pero yo no conseguía responderle. Supe que iba a morir. Jane había extraído demasiada sangre de mis venas.

Edward no había querido soltarme cuando caí en sus brazos después de ser mordida por Jane y Alice nos había recogido a los dos y nos había llevado al centro del círculo de lobos. Allí, entre la gente, Edward, sentado en el suelo, me sostenía en sus brazos y me llamaba sin cesar. Me suplicaba que le hablara, pero yo no podía.

Me vi a mi misma fuera de mi cuerpo. Mi vida pendía de un hilo tan débil que supe que bastaba mi voluntad para cortarlo. Una parte de mí quería marchar, reunirse con Renesmée y Jacob. Pero la idea de separarme de Edward era demasiado dolorosa. No podía verlo sufrir de aquella manera.

Alice, que había corrido a buscar a Carlisle, regresó enseguida con él.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

-Mal –susurró Edward-. No le encuentro el pulso.

-Déjame buscarlo a mí –dijo Carlisle-. Estás nervioso.

Carlisle me sujetó la muñeca y buscó inútilmente. Luego intentó separarme de Edward y dejarme en el suelo, para trabajar mejor, pero él se resistió.

-Edward, déjame poner la oreja en su pecho. Tal vez…

-No late –dijo él, y me abrazó más fuerte.

Carlisle consiguió por fin que Edward me soltara y trató de escuchar mi corazón, sin conseguirlo. Edward dio un grito y se aferró con fuerza al arma. Iba a arrojarse sobre los vampiros y a morir matando. Alice y Emmett lo sujetaron con dificultad.

Comprendí que no podía dejarle así, desgarrado por el dolor. Mi cuerpo tiró de mí. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, si de mí dependía, no abandonaría a mi marido.

-El latido es muy débil, pero existe, Edward –escuché decir a Carlisle. Hizo una pausa y continuó-: Es el veneno. Empieza a hacer efecto. Bella es fuerte. Sobrevivirá. Quédate con ella y cuídala.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Sin dejarme un instante, me acariciaba y me besaba sin cesar. Susurró en mi oído, entre lágrimas:

-Bella, te curarás. Bella, vamos ganando esta batalla. Eres una heroína. Al matar a Alec y a Jane les has puesto en desventaja. Te debemos la victoria.

Yo no conseguía responderle. El dolor se hacía más intenso por momentos. Quise gritar, pero no pude.

-Bella, te quiero. Todo saldrá bien. Lucha. Por ti, por mí, por los miles de cosas que haremos juntos. Cuando seas vampiro, tendrás que ir con cuidado conmigo -bromeó-, y con nuestro hijo –agregó, aunque calló enseguida al darse cuenta de su error y continuó hablando de otras cosas para distraerme.

Nuestro hijo… Iba a perder a mi hijo, pensé. No era posible que sobreviviera al proceso de cambio. Tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que hablar con Meridan y detener la transformación. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverme y hablar. Conseguí presionar mis dedos sobre la muñeca de Edward.

-¿Bella? Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Edward, el niño…

-Si tú estás bien, él estará bien.

-Si me transformo, él morirá.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera, Bella. Lo importante eres tú.

-No, Edward, el niño…

-No te preocupes, Bella –me abrazó y empezó a darme miles de besos en el pelo y en la cara-. Ahora no puedes hacer nada por él.

-Sí, puedo. Hemos de buscar a Meridan.

-Estamos en medio de una batalla, Bella. Rodeados por centenares de vampiros.

-Pero ganamos.

-¿Quieres que arriesgue mi vida para traer a Meridan? –dijo. Parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo hasta Icewood.

No, no quería que lo hiciera. Si a Edward le pasaba algo yendo hacia Icewood no me lo perdonaría jamás. Pero quería salvar a mi hijo.

-Esperaremos -dije.

Hacia el anochecer, los sonidos de la batalla comenzaron a menguar y los aullidos de triunfo de los lobos se escuchaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Mi dolor aumentó de intensidad y se me escapó un grito agudo. Edward me estrechó contra sí.

-Bella, aguanta, no queda nada.

Carlisle acudió al oírme, porque pude escuchar su voz a los pocos segundos.

-Bella, ¿qué sientes?

Me agarré a su brazo y aguanté para no gritar de dolor. Mi piel ardía, mis huesos crujían como si combustionaran.

-Carlisle, hemos de impedir esto. El niño morirá si me transformo.

-No podemos hacer nada, Bella.

-Sí, podemos ir a Icewood, al hospital, y encontrar a Meridan.

-Icewood estará lleno de vampiros aún –dijo Edward.

-No–dijo Carlisle-. Los ejércitos de Canadá y Estados Unidos acaban de entrar en la ciudad. Están deteniendo a todos los que encuentran. Los que se niegan a someterse, son eliminados.

-Vamos, pues–dije.

Carlisle y Edward suspiraron al unísono. Carlisle habló.

-Bella, el proceso de reversión en estos instantes es peligroso. No tienes casi sangre en las venas. Morirías.

-¿No pueden transfundirme? –dije, entrecortadamente, mientras un grito de dolor se escapaba de mis labios y Edward me agarraba con fuerza.

-Sí, pero no ahora –respondió Carlisle-. Te encuentras en una situación delicada. En plena transformación en un sentido y quieres que ese proceso se detenga y vaya hacia atrás. Es muy peligroso.

-Bella, yo me convertiré en vampiro también si ese es el problema. Cualquier cosa… pero no arriesgues más tu vida.

Mi cuerpo se tensó otra vez pero logré reprimir el grito.

-Edward, quiero hacerlo. Es mi hijo. Quiero que viva. Arriesgué mi vida por Renesmée y la arriesgaré por él.

Vi, a través de mis lágrimas, como Carlisle y Edward cruzaban una mirada.

-Cuando los caminos sean seguros –dijo Carlisle-, iremos, Bella.

Carlisle se fue. Pasaron unas horas. Edward se durmió a mi lado. Tenía un sueño inquieto, intranquilo, lleno de pesadillas. Traté de no gritar para no despertarle, a pesar de que el dolor era espantoso. Era ya noche cerrada cuando Carlisle volvió.

-Podemos irnos –dijo-. Los caminos están despejados y Alice y Jasper nos cubrirán mientras corremos hacia Icewood. Esme y Rosalie se han ido antes para buscar a Meridan y advertirle para que esté preparado; y Edward, deja que yo lleve a Bella; Emmett te llevará a ti.

En brazos de Carlisle, dejé de obligarme al silencio.

-¿Duele mucho, Bella?

-Sí –Mi cuerpo se contrajo.

-Tranquila, ya falta poco.

En la puerta del hospital, Meridan me estaba esperando con una camilla, un equipo de reanimación y una bolsa de sangre. Vi las caras preocupadas de Esme y Rosalie. Edward me cogió de la mano. El médico buscó la vena en mi antebrazo y enchufó un gotero.

-Esto te aliviará el dolor –dijo. Me trasladaron rápidamente a través de los pasillos hasta la sala. Al llegar, Meridan me conectó a varios cables y comenzó a estudiar los monitores. Al cabo de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, me miró-. Bella, estás muy débil. Lo que quieres que haga es muy peligroso.

-¿Y el niño, puedes salvarle?

-No lo sé. Nunca he visto un caso parecido. El niño está cambiando, como tú, pero cuando tú termines tu transformación, le será imposible seguir creciendo y supongo que morirá.

-No –grité-. Impídelo.

-Si revierto el proceso, tu vida correrá gran peligro y tal vez no logre salvar a tu hijo a pesar de todo y, si lo salvo, no sé qué efectos tendrán en él el antídoto que voy a administrar, ni si podrá el antídoto revertir por completo el efecto del veneno.

Edward miró a Meridan y luego apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-Bella, piénsalo bien.

-Hazlo –dije.

Meridan no esperó más. Preparó el antídoto en un gotero y lo conectó al brazo que estaba libre. El dolor se hizo más intenso si cabe y debí perder el sentido, porque no recuerdo nada más hasta que, al amanecer de no sé qué día, desperté en una cama, rodeada de tubos, conectada a una bolsa de sangre. Miré mi piel y suspiré. Aún era humana. El dolor había remitido. No veía a Meridan por ninguna parte, pero cuando le viera, le daría las gracias. Aunque, ¿cómo estaría mi bebé? Busqué entre los centenares de instrumentos que me rodeaban alguno que me diera una pista, pero no vi nada. Me asusté. Entonces, vi a Edward, sentado en un sillón bastante incómodo, a mi lado. Dormía. Tenía una mano apoyada en mi cama. Hice un esfuerzo por alcanzarla y acaricié el dorso de la misma. Edward se movió en su silla, pero no despertó.

Me encontraba en una habitación inmensa y la mía era la única cama ocupada. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie excepto nosotros dos. O más bien, yo no veía a nadie, porque mi instinto me hizo sentir enseguida que no estábamos solos. Y entonces, al fondo, junto a un armario que había al lado de la puerta, vi algo moverse. Sentí un escalofrío al reconocer aquella figura.

-Aro –dije. Mi voz era muy débil.

Él se acercó lentamente.

-¿Soy tu prisionera?

-No –respondió-. Por desgracia, Bella, el fugitivo soy yo. Pero aún puedo vengarme. He venido a ello.

Miró un instante a Edward. Sus ojos negros refulgieron al hacerlo. Estaba hambriento. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

-Él no –dije-. Él no tiene la culpa.

-Los dos la tenéis -susurró con una voz áspera-. Vosotros y Carlisle, pero a él no puedo hacerle nada. En cambio, a vosotros… Creo que empezaré por Edward. Quiero que veas como muere, mi Bella querida. ¿O prefieres que lo despierte a él y empiece por ti?

-Mátame primero a mí –dije. Intentaba ganar tiempo, pero, a la vez, me resultaba insoportable que a Edward le ocurriera nada malo-. No gritaré. Luego podrás matarlo a él mientras duerme –por supuesto que gritaría, para que Edward despertara pero no iba a decirlo-. Nadie te oirá y podrás huir.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera huir? No, Bella, no quiero. Quiero vengarme, quiero que sufráis, quiero que gritéis, y luego, quiero morir, como todos los míos. Dime, Bella, por curiosidad, ¿sabes quién mató a Jane?

-Yo lo hice.

Se había ido aproximando a mí lentamente y, cuando escuchó mis palabras, se inclinó a gran velocidad sobre mi cuello. Se detuvo en el último momento.

-No, así no. Sería demasiado rápido y quiero que sufras, Bella. Le mataré primero a él, delante de ti.

Pero no se movió de mi lado. En lugar de ello, acarició mi vientre muy despacio. Reprimí un movimiento de rechazo. Sonrió. Una sonrisa horrible que me hizo sobresaltarme. Algo se agitó en mi interior. Gracias a Dios, pensé, está vivo. Aunque bien mirado, ahora ya daba igual. Íbamos a morir todos.

-Me engañaste, Bella. Incluso convenciste a Tia para que no dijera nada de tu embarazo. Lástima. Me hubiera gustado recibir a ese niño como se merece. Ahora ya no podré hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia Edward y puso una mano sobre su cuello.

-¿Sabes? Eres una chica mala. Nunca me dejaste leer su pensamiento. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás no habríamos sido derrotados. En fin, ahora solo puedo leer sus sueños. Quizás debería esperar a que despertase para tener el placer…

Intenté proteger a Edward con mi escudo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Aro cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

-Edward sueña contigo, Bella. ¿De verdad eres tan hermosa? Me hubiera gustado comprobarlo.

Vi que la mano de Edward salía muy despacio de su bolsillo. El láser se deslizó hacia ella. Luego, todo fue tan rápido que transcurrió un segundo apenas. Aro saltó rápidamente hacia atrás al ver que Edward estaba despierto y armado. Éste se levantó de la silla, echándola al suelo y haciendo mucho ruido. El arma se activó y un rayo blanco zigzagueó por delante de ella, frente a Aro, pero no lo alcanzó. De inmediato, Emmett entró por la puerta y se interpuso entre Edward y Aro, empujando a este contra la pared. Mi marido se echó hacia atrás y apagó el láser para evitar hacer daño a Emmett.

Emmett cogió la cabeza de Aro para arrancársela, pero Carlisle entró en ese instante y le sujetó el brazo.

-No hay que matarlo. Sé que es difícil controlarse, Emmett, pero deja que sea la justicia la que actúe.

Emmett desistió de su intento y aflojó la presión sobre el cuello de Aro.

-Espero que Meridan le haga bastante daño –dijo.

-Y yo que el FBI haga su trabajo y lo lleve ante el juez –sonrió Edward.

Mientras Emmett y Carlisle cargaban con Aro y se iban, Edward vino a mi lado y se abrazó a mí.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

-No –respondí. Acaricié su cabeza, que descansaba sobre mi vientre.

-¿Cómo está el bebé, Edward?

-No pienses en ello ahora, Bella. Lo importante es que tú estás bien.

-Pero el niño, no, ¿verdad? –dije con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

**Antes de que me matéis por dejaros con la intriga, os adelanto que el capítulo siguiente, que es el último, transcurre en el quinto cumpleaños del niño. Sólo que es un niño especial.**

**Da un poco de pena llegar hasta aquí. Me sabe tan mal terminar la historia... Nunca creí que me pasaría esto. Pensaba que me alegraría de llegar al final, pero no. Lo cierto es que no me gusta la idea de despedirme de vosotras... Tengo más historias en marcha, pero las personas que las siguen son diferentes en muchos casos y los personajes son humanos. Voy a echar de menos a los Edward y Bella originales y a toda la familia Cullen, a Emmet y Alice en especial.**

**Así que, no sé, es posible que empiece una nueva historia con Edward y Bella como vampiros. Bueno, en realidad es más que probable. La tengo medio pensada. Serán los mismos Edward y Bella, pero unos años antes de "El color de tus ojos". Así que, a las que les guste Bella y Edward vampiros, ya saben, que se pasen por aquí dentro de un par de meses. También había pensado escribir una serie de Drabbles con escenas de la familia Cullen postbreakingdawn, especialmente entre Edward, Bella y Renesmée. Siempre pienso que me hubiera gustado que Meyer prestara más atención a la relación padre-hija.**

**Volviendo a la historia actual -aún no ha terminado, después de todo-, solo queda el último capítulo, en el que se sabrá lo que le ha pasado al bebé de Bella y habrá algunas escenas más "de familia" (Ya se ve cual es mi debilidad, ¿no?). Todos los demás enigmas espero haberlos resuelto en este capì. Aunque si os queda alguna duda, no tenéis más que preguntar.**

**Dentro de unos quince días colgaré el final, y luego probablemente revise la historia y la estructura de los capítulos antes de poner aquello de "historia completa". Sniff.**

**Un saludo a todas y hacedme saber vuestra opinión.**


	20. Cumpleaños

**Advertencia: ni los personajes ni el mundo de twilight me pertenecen.**

**Un saludo a todas y gracias por los reviews, como siempre: a PaaOo, Sara, Aniz y eviita cullen por los del último capítulo, y a todas las que han dejado alguno a lo largo de todo lo que ha durado la historia, y a aquellas que la siguen y la leen por estar allí. **

**Este es el último capítulo. **

* * *

Capítulo 27.-Cumpleaños.

Las ramas del arbusto se movieron. Edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Creo que he oído un cervatillo –dije, subiendo la voz.

-Debe haberse perdido y estará escondido detrás de esas matas –respondió Edward.

Apartó el follaje y allí, en el hueco formado entre el arbusto y el árbol, estaba el pequeño Seth. Edward tendió sus brazos hacia él y el niño se dejó coger sin protestar. Edward lo estrechó contra su pecho.

-Parece que hay alguien que no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Kate me odia.

-No creo que eso sea verdad.

- Dice que soy muy raro porque me quedo en el bosque durante horas y porque corro más rápido que nadie y porque me gusta cazar animales y beberme su sangre.

-Cada cual tiene sus cosas –respondió Edward-. A ella no le gusta la leche y nadie dice que es rara por eso, ¿verdad?

-No –respondió el niño, esperanzado-. Entonces…

-No eres raro sino original –dije yo. Me abracé a ellos y acaricié la cabeza de mi hijo-. Ya les gustaría a tus amigos correr tan rápido como tú, o ser tan altos o tan inteligentes.

Edward me dio un codazo y me dijo algo así como "tampoco hace falta que lo conviertas en un dios". Luego se dirigió a Seth:

-¿Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños? Cinco años no se cumplen todos los días –dijo.

Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward, se iluminaron. Forcejeó con su padre para que le dejara bajar al suelo.

-¿Vamos corriendo, papá?

-Ah, claro que sí. Estoy seguro de que no me ganas –dijo Edward.

-Imposible. Sabes que te gano incluso si corro con los ojos cerrados.

Salió disparado delante de nosotros. Edward no podía seguirle, pero el niño acomodó la velocidad a la de su padre, y luego los dos hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Han venido los abuelos?

-Ha venido todo el mundo, Seth.

-¿Leah y Jake, también? ¿Y tío Emmett? Guay.

-Leah y Jake aún no han llegado pero seguro que no tardarán.

-¿Tío Jake trae su moto o vendrá a lomos de tía Leah?

-No creo que tía Leah le deje.

Corrimos durante un cuarto de hora. Después de todo, Seth no se había alejado demasiado de casa y lo habíamos encontrado pronto. Otras veces había sido peor.

En la puerta de la cabaña, nos esperaban Esme y Carlisle. Éste había encontrado, no sé cómo, un hueco en su apretada agenda como jefe del departamento de estado para asuntos vampíricos. Tenía mucho trabajo desde que se le había ocurrido crear un registro de vampiros, a cambio del cuál estos obtenían sangre de buena calidad completamente gratuita sin matar a nadie. Eso, sin contar el elevado número de reuniones con el resto del gobierno, y el trabajo que le daba el FBI y los medios de comunicación cada vez que un vampiro, o un grupo de ellos, mataban a alguien o hacían algún desastre.

Llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió un sonriente Jasper. Junto a él estaba Alice, que ahora dirigía una empresa de diseño de moda, su gran ilusión por fin convertida en realidad sin que las clientas salieran corriendo, al contrario, el vampirismo de la dueña tenía muchísimo morbo, al parecer. Su lema publicitario, "cómo vestiría una auténtica vampiresa en tu lugar" había disparado las ventas y las acciones de la empresa. Menos mal que, al lado de Alice estaba Jasper como una sombra benefactora, para calmar los ataques de hiperactividad de su mujer.

Rosalie y Emmett nos saludaron a gritos desde la cocina donde Emmett estaba preparando un biberón vigilado de cerca por Rose. Se habían vuelto humanos para que ella pudiera tener un hijo, un bebe grandullón y tierno, muy parecido a Emmett en su cara y en sus formas. También era muy llorón, o tenía mucha hambre en aquel momento. Emmett le enchufó el biberón y calló en ese mismo instante. Todos respiramos de alivio.

Alice y Jasper sostenían a mis otros dos pequeños: Samuel, que tenía semanas de vida, y Kate, la causante de todo el embrollo, que escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su tía en cuanto me vio llegar. Sabía lo que le convenía y por desgracia, su tía, que había encontrado en ella a una perfecta alma a la que educar, la consentía y la protegía de su padre y de mí.

-No te preocupes, mamá no te dirá nada. No delante de mí, si no quiere que le regale toda la colección de moda otoño invierno.

Fruncí el ceño. Me la regalaría de todas formas. Era inútil decirle que no pensaba ampliar la cabaña para que cupiera toda la ropa que me regalaba.

-Yo sí quiero la colección, tía.

-La tendrás, pequeña. La de niñas de este año trae unos colores preciosos y unas telas de seda y organza, ah, te encantarán.

-¡Alice! –dije, mientras cogía al bebé de brazos de Jasper. Se había dormido-. Gracias, Jasper. Y tú Alice, deja de maleducarla.

-Yo soy su madrina y haré lo que me parezca.

-Edward, coge a esa niña, por favor. Antes de que Alice la convierta en una supermodelo de cuatro años.

-Pues, porque no querrás…

-Claro que no quiero. En cuanto a ti, Kate, esta noche hablaremos sobre lo que le has dicho a tu hermano.

-No la riñas. Es una niña muy buena.

Como para confirmarlo, Kate me miró con sus bonitos ojos castaños llenos de inocencia.

Edward se interpuso entre ella y yo, por suerte para ella.

-Anda, Kate, ven con papá. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo poco que te gusta la leche.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó fuera el ruido de una moto. Seth salió disparado hacia la puerta.

-Quiero verla. El tío Jake me ha contado que tiene seis marchas y va a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

"Qué pasión tienen todos los Cullen por la velocidad", pensé.

-Además –continuó Seth, que debía estar muy informado-, puede ir por el bosque, incluso donde no hay sendas.

-Já, es la única forma que tiene tío Jake de poder seguir a su mujer entre los árboles y las rocas –dijo Emmett, mientras ayudaba a Seth a abrir el cerrojo de la puerta, hecho a prueba de niños como él.

Salimos todos detrás de ellos y nos quedamos sorprendidos. Leah, para variar, venía en su forma humana, sentada en la moto detrás de Jake.

-Tío, te desafío a una carrera por el bosque –dijo Seth. De un salto, se colocó delante de él, y cogió los mandos de la moto, mientras ésta dejaba de ronronear-. Tú vas con la moto y yo corro. ¿A qué te gano?

-Seth, hoy ya has estado bastante tiempo en el bosque –dije.

Emmett saludó a Jake con un choque de manos y miró a Leah que descendía de la moto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el lobo? ¿Lo has perdido por el camino o es que estás dejando atrás tu lado salvaje?

-Muy gracioso. Pues para que sepas, he venido todo el camino en moto desde Los Ángeles.

-Uh, estás perdiendo facultades. Jake te ha domado. Tanto sexo es malo para la salud canina.

Jake dejó a Seth jugando con el manillar de la moto, fue a abrazar a su mujer y le dio un beso muy intenso delante de todos nosotros. Luego ambos nos miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Se lo decimos?

-Estoy embarazada.

-Uy eso sí que no me lo esperaba, un monstruo más en la familia.

-Vamos, cállate Emmett –dijo Rose, poniéndole el bebé en brazos. Ella y yo corrimos a abrazar a Leah , pero Esme y Alice, las dos vampiresas, se nos habían adelantado.

-Eso es partir con ventaja –dije, mientras apartaba a Alice que había acaparado a Leah y no paraba de darle consejos sobre moda premamá.

-Tú has renunciado a esa ventaja, así que tienes menos derecho que nadie a protestar.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward me miró. Por fin, fue Leah la que se soltó de Alice para abrazarme a mí.

-Bella ¿me ayudarás?

Por toda respuesta, la abracé con fuerza. Al cabo de al menos un minuto, nos separamos.

-¿Y tu hermano Jacob? –pregunté.

-No ha podido venir porque tenía una reunión de lobos en La Push. Iban a acudir también los hombres lobo. Jacob está haciendo lo posible para que se integren en la sociedad pero no es fácil con los hijos de la luna.

Entramos todos dentro de la cabaña. Nos sentamos a la mesa y Seth sopló las velas de su tarta. Luego nos pusimos a merendar, al menos, los humanos.

-Jenkins os manda saludos –dijo Carlisle-. Parece que le han propuesto dirigir una nueva versión de vuestra vida para el cine. Quieren incluir las aventuras de Icewood. Me pidió que os preguntara si os interesaría…

-No –respondí inmediatamente.

-Eh, Bella, ¿por qué no? –Preguntó Emmett-. La gente no hace más que preguntarse qué fue de vosotros. Aún os recuerdan, por la serie y por lo que ocurrió después.

-Que nos sigan recordando –dijo Edward.

-Pues es una lástima, porque vuestra historia conmocionó al mundo entero. Ganaríais millones de dólares si fuerais a uno de esos programas en los que la gente cuenta su vida.

-Emmett –dije-. Cállate antes de que me enfade.

-¿Papá y mamá son famosos? –preguntó Seth mientras daba cuenta de su porción de tarta.

-No sabes cuánto, pequeñín. Salvaron al mundo.

-No exageres –dije.

-Y protagonizaron la historia de amor más tierna de los últimos cien años. En la tele y en la realidad.

Emmett me guiñó el ojo.

-Ya está bien, Emmett –dijo Rosalie, la única que sabía cómo pararle. Le puso al bebé en brazos y Emmett comenzó a hacerle fiestas al pequeño.

-A ver cómo dices papá –dijo, mientras le hacía cosquillas y niño y padre sonreían como bobos.

-Tiene tres meses, Emmett. No querrás que hable tan pronto –dijo Leah.

-Es el hijo de un vampiro. Debería parecerse a Seth.

Éste, que terminaba su tarta, corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo le enseñaré a hablar, tío Emmett.

Nos reímos y así, poco a poco, fue pasando la tarde.

Al anochecer, Seth y Kate cayeron dormidos en el sofá. Samuel descansaba pacíficamente y nosotros despedíamos a nuestra familia. Cuando todos se marcharon, Edward y yo fuimos a acostar a nuestros hijos. Luego, nos sentamos en el porche de nuestra cabaña y Edward me cogió en brazos.

-Soy feliz -dije.

-Hum, ¿no echas de menos nada?

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Y tú?

-No, mientras estés conmigo. Pero siempre quise ser humano. En tu caso, era al contrario. –Torcí la boca, contrariada. Seguramente, había visto mi cara cuando Alice me dijo aquello de que yo había renunciado a mis ventajas.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. ¿Echaba de menos ser vampiro? No, en realidad, sólo cuando Alice me hacía rabiar.

-Tengo todo lo que de verdad me importa -respondí. Edward puso sus labios entre los míos y me besó hasta que ambos tuvimos que detenernos a respirar. Luego su boca buscó mi cuello y apartó mi camiseta para seguir hasta el hombro. Yo introduje los dedos en la mata de pelo que le cubría la cabeza y volví a besarle en la boca.

-¿Vamos a la cama? –preguntó con una voz áspera, mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo y jugaba a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Por toda respuesta, me incorporé sin soltarle la mano. Tiré de ella y él, se levantó, me sonrió con su torcida sonrisa y se dejó guiar al interior de la casa.

* * *

**Me despido de todas vosotras. Gracias por estar allí y, si queréis, dadme vuestra opinión, sobre el capítulo o sobre la historia completa. En cualquier caso, espero que la hayáis disfrutado y que os deje con una sonrisa en la boca que es lo que la que aquí habla le gustaría conseguir. **


End file.
